The Little Things
by AsturaMaee
Summary: Angol Mois plans a wedding to marry Keroro and threatens the destruction of Pekopon if it doesn't happen. Kululu being a devious little devil temporarily turns Keroro into a female. But later we learn Angol Mois only wants to marry Keroro to keep him from being with Tamama. Keroro and Tamama get dirty and make a baby and have to deal with the... joys... of parenting.
1. MARRIAGE? When did I agree to this!

I'm just making this story up as I go... O 3 O so bare with me if it makes no since or if it's a bit random. lol

KeroTama, KeroMois... others? Maybe...  
Might even have Mpreg. ;P heh heh heh.

I own NOTHING! ALFK:SL:AKDL:ADKL:AS~

Angol Mois was busily cleaning the Hinata home. She never lost her smile, she was always happy to do whatever made her uncle happy!

Angol hummed to herself, smiling as she hung the laundray up and pinned them in place when her cell phone slash Lucifer Spear begins to ring; she pulls her phone out and wips it open, placing it at her ear and answering cheerfully.

"Oh, hi Daddy!"  
"Angol Mois! Why haven't you destroyed Pekopon? What is the meaning of this?" He boomed from the other end. Mois' smile suddenly was replaced by a frown.

She was silent as the warm summer breeze brushed through her blonde hair and made the fabric of the landray dance as it passed by.

Mois stared up at the sky for a moment, pondering this question. Why hadn't she destroyed it? Because of Keroro? No... well, yes, but there was something more. This planet was different from any other she had to destroy. This one was full of beautiful things, of friends she had come to know, and held memories of the Sergeant she loves. To destroy Pekopon, would destroy all those memories.

"I... I love it here." Mois says quietly. Everything quieted down to a hush, and then to nothing more than the distant ringing of wind chimes.

"Mois, has this anything to do with Keroro?" Her father asks.

"Mhm... but this planet is also so beautiful and Uncle has made me see that.. it feels like home." She says with a soft laugh.

"Hmm..." Her father was silent for a while. Mois waited nervously, twirling her hair around her finger as she bit her lip anxiously.

"I see! Since that planet means so much to you, how about you keep Pekopon as my wedding gift to you and Keroro!" Mois blinked, taken back and suprised.

"Wedding gift? But we aren't-..." He cut her off.

"You and Keroro make the perfect couple! And you can raise your children on that planet you love so much! I want you to come home right away Mois so we can start making the arrangments!" The king of Angol beamed with excitement. Mois giggled, smiling happily.

"Alright! I'll see you soon!" Mois hung up, her phone turned into her staff, she was about to leap into the sky and take off but then she remembered... she had to tell Keroro! Mois giggled, running in the back door and down to the bacement of the Hinita household.

Keroro sat on his floor cross legged, surrounded by toy parts that came from the box he had rently bought.

Happily, he began building his new model; a ZCMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam. He had never been so happy in his entire life! He carefully put each peice into its place... one after another for what felt like an eternity, minutes, seconds... time was irrelevant to Keroro.

The Sergeant was in his own little world; completely oblivious to the white haired beauty from Angol skip into his room.

"I have wonderful news, Uncle!" She sang sweetly; but Keroro stayed focused on his model.

Mois giggles as she bent down to his level. She tapped on his head, but he was still unresponcive... drooling over his toy.

"Huh..?" He muttered, an automatic responce.

"Turns out I won't have to destroy Pekopon after all! Daddy is giving it to us as a wedding gift! And oh yeah, we're getting married! That's why I have to go back to Angol now! I'm so excited! I can't wait to be Missis Angol Mois Gunso!" Giggling with glee, Mois placed a quick kiss on the Sarge's temple before popping up and running out the door.

"Bye Honey, I'll call you when I get to Angol!"

Keroro felt a disturbance... he dropped what he held in his hands as he watched a purple cape vanish from sight. He was dumbfounded. He got up quickly, sweating.

"MOIS WAIT!" He yelled, scurring to his feet, but he tripped over the empty Gundam box, cursing to himself he got up again and ran, climbing up the latter as fast as he could. He ran across the living room and out the back door, but was too late. Mois was already long gone.

"LADY MOA WAIT!" He called out to her.

Keroro fell to the ground, staring at the speck in the sky that was Angol Mois until it no longer existed within his grasp of sight.

It had to be some mistake... sure he loved Angol Mois but as a neice! And he didn't even want to THINK about marriage! He was too selfish! To YOUNG AND HANDSOME to become someone's husband already! Besides, if he got married to anyone, that would mean he would truly have to become an adult... thus getting rid of all his precious Gundam... his games... his everything... his world.

"Congrats, Keroro. I couldn't help but overhear." Giroro chuckle over by his little tent. He had been sitting there all day, polishing his never ending pile of deadly weapons with a little white cloth.

"Gero..?" Keroro was startled at first, sitting up quickly and whipping around to face the Corporal.

"I can't wait to see how Tamama reacts to this." Giroro tossed his head back and laughed hysterically, kicking his legs in the air.

Keroro began to sweat when he heard the heard the glass door slide open; he turned his head to see Fuyuki and Momoka standing there, smiling.

"Hey Sarge. Momoka has invited us over to her private island again this summer! We're leaving tonight, you better get ready!"

"It's going to be so much fun! I've had a bunch of new activities added~!" The sweet Momoka giggled. Suprisingly, she didn't seem to be at war with herself, like for once, she actually wanted everyone's company instead of just Fuyuki.

But Keroro didn't dread a fun vacation on a lovely island, no... it was the Private Second Class Tamama... How was he going to survive this? Giroro seemed way to amused to let this slide. He was bound to tell everyone.

Keroro fell limp into the grass, draining of all color, of life. He plucked at the grass as he drounded out the background noises of excited jabbering, Natsumi and her mother inside squeeling and somewhere Kululu was laughing for some reason. Maybe because he knew Keroro was suffering. Who knew? 


	2. Distracting

xxx

Keroro was silent the entire trip, trying his best not to draw attention to himself. He sat in the back of the plane and stared out the window at the never ending feild of cotton soft pure white swirls of wonder.  
He let himself drift away into a daydream. It seemed like a movie was playing for him in the clouds. It was the wedding he imagined.

Him in chains, being dragged down the isle with the Angol King glaring at him with those dark menicing eyes and his Gundam collection being thrown in the trash and burned. Burning... dying... HIS BABIES!

Keroro was brought out of his thoughts when he felt an intense glare... a glare of extreme jealousy.

He dared not to look; so he pretended not to notice but it was hard not to notice when you could hear said person angrily breathing heavily in and out of their nose and growling, but dispite that, everyone was still chatting. Natsumi and Koyuki were near the front giggling and playing some game, Momoka was gazing at her love Fuyuki as he talked about nerd stuff. Giroro and Kululu kept glacing back at Keroro and laughing like school girls, which was very out of character for them. And Aki was striking up a conversation with Paul, whom was flying the plane. Oh and Dororo was there too, meditating in his ninja ways in the seat in front of Keroro.

So Giroro told everyone already after all... Figured. Keroro tensed up when he felt a presense by his side, very close to his left, near the isle of the plane. He inched closer to the window, pretending to be mesmorized by the view of the shimmering sea below. He felt the bench shift as someone seated themself beside him. Keroro began to sweat, his eyes widening and his grip tightening on his knee when he caught a glance of his reflection in the window, and behind him Tamama was looking into it to. He didn't look angry or jealous, but concerned.

"Are you ok?" Tamama asks softly. Keroro swallows a lump in his throat and forces a smile, closing his eyes as he rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"O-of course I am! Whatever would give you the idea that I wasn't ok? I'm just fine! See? I'm happy!" Keroro said as he pointed to his fake smile with even more unrealistic laughs.

"The idea came from the fact that you're getting married to someone you don't love." Tamama was suprisingly calm when he said that. Keroro couldn't believe it, not even a hint of jealousy or craziness. Just sweet little Tamama. Or was this some trick?

Why did Tamama get so jealous over him? Keroro wondered, but he really didn't pay too much attention to it, he just settled with the idea that Tamama was just a really faithful solider that really looked up to his commanding officer... in a creepy, but kind of flattering sort of way.

"Well, I love Mois, I just can't see myself getting married right now." Keroro chuckled softly.

Keroro hadn't meant it the way it sounded, but it broke Tamama's heart to hear those words. To Tamama, Keroro loved her on more than a friendly level. Tamama's expression didn't change. He kept his emotions bottled inside of him, his rage, his jealousy, his agony, his heartbreark... there was a time for it later.

"When we get to Momoka's island do you want to come swimming with me? There is this place I know and it's not filled with that nasty salt water." Tamama asks, changing the subject. And just like that their conversation seemed to be forgotten.

"Oh, ok, sure..." Keroro answers softly. Tamama smiles enthusastically.

"This is going to be such a fun week!"

xxx

On the beach, the frogs had set up a tennis net and were playing hard in the hot sun... and for some reason each of them was wearing a pair of swim trunks and flip flops. The only one who wasn't participating in the sport was of course Kululu.

Kululu sat underneath a colorful umbrelly, cross legged ontop of a towel and playing on his laptop.

Aki was waist deep in the water tossing a blow up ball between herself, Koyuki and Natsumi. The three giggled, trying to keep the ball away from each other and Koyuki even attempted to sit upon it but slipped off and sank underneath the water, only to stand back up and squirt a small moutful of water out like a fish as she brushed her wet hair back out of her face, they laughed together.

Paul sat on his surf board, observing, watching protectively over Miss Momoka through a pair of bonoculars. She was sitting on the beach close to the water on a towel with Fuyuki

"Fuyuki lets go in the water." Momoka suggested as she stood up; dusting the sand off her puffy armed blue bathing suit. Fuyuki hesitated, looking to the water fearfully.

"I still kind of don't know how to swim yet..." He say shyly. Momoka smiles sweetly and extends her hand, feeling bold at the moment she say something without thinking as she grabbed Fuyuki's hand and pulled him up.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you! And if you don't feel safe you can always hold onto me, ok?" Momoka turned her back to Fuyuki instantly, blushing furiously as she drug him towards the water.

"Thank you, Momoka... that's very, uh... reasuring." Fuyuki chuckle nervously as his feet touched the wet sand, and soon the waves washed up upon the shore and felt cool and soothing. She pulled him in waist deep, then dared to take him further, out to the chest, and then the neck, until only the tips of his toes could touch the ground. This is when Fuyuki began to panic, he moved his arms and legs around frantically then clung to Momoka; pleading for her to take him back to the shore.

"Fuyuki you're ok, see? You're safe." Momoka said after moving them to a point where the water was at his shoulders. Momoka moved backwards from him a few paces. She held out her arms.

"Now relax, move your arms and legs like this..." Momoka demonstrated, swimming over to Fuyuki, then she stopped and swam backwards a little bit further than before.

"Ok, now you try." She instructed. Fuyuki blushed.

"I'll try..." He murmured, leaning forward, he scooped one arm under the water, then dove in with the other, repeating the pattern as he moved his legs like a frog. He felt pretty good about his swim, but in reality he looked like a drounding cat. This... would take a while...

Meanwhile, on the beach, the frogs were hitting the volly ball back and forward, breaking sweats and panting. They were getting into it, like it was a battle, life or death.

Tamama and Giroro versus Keroro and Dororo. And of course, Tamama and Giroro let their competitive natures get the best of them, Tamama had ended up "impacting" one of the balls, and Giroro had pulled out one of his guns and shot a hole in another. They weren't a very good team.

Dororo dove down and hit the ball with his fist inches from the ground; then before it even crossed the net completely Tamama spiked it down with such force that it created a small creator in the sand. Tamama laughed in his face.

"YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR THE GREAT TAMAMA!" He laughed in his manic voice.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm getting pretty hot, I'm going to join Koyuki and the others." Dororo said as he brushed the sand off his stomach and skipped over towards the beach.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty hot too. Hey Private Class Tamama, where is that place you were talking about earlier?" Keroro asked, fanning himself with his hand as he plopped his butt down in the dirt.

"It's not far from here, come on Mister Sergeant I'll take you there~" The tadpole giggled, hopping down the beach path, but then vered off into the tropical forest. Keroro followed close behind.

"And now I'm alone... great." Giroro muttered to himself as he dropped the ball and kicked it, but then to his suprise the ball landed by Kululu. He walked over to the yellow frog and looked down at him. As Kululu looked up, the glare from the sun made his glasses shine brightly, making him hard to look at. With his foot, Giroro shut Kululu's laptop.

"Kuku~ what's up, Giroro?" Kululu asks, tilting his head up to look at his scared red face.

"You spend too much time on computers." Giroro commented as Kululu reopened his laptop.

"I'm simply working on something to help our dear Sergeant with his problem. Kekeke~ I have the perfect solution." Kululu said cooly. Giroro took a seat behind the scientist, leaning in over his shoulder to take a look at the monitor. Kululu blushed and leaned away from the invasion of his privacy.

"What are you up to?" Giroro asks, squinting at Kululu.

"Knowing me, it's obviously no good. Kukuku~" Giroro nodded in agreement but then closed the laptop again.

"Well you can go back to your evil deeds later. Right now, you're playing against me." Giroro said as he stood and grabbed the volley ball, he tossed it at Kululu; but it only hit his face then fell into his lap. Kululu looked at the red Corporal with confusion as he placed his hands on the ball and slowly stood.

"I'm not so good but fine, if you insist I'll play." Kululu said, tossing the ball back to Giroro.

xxx

"A-are we... Almost there yet?" Keroro panted, hunched over with his hands on his knees at the bottom of a steep grassy hill. At the top of the hill Tamama was climbing up a rock wall that in Keroro's point of view, wen't on forever.

"Yes, it's just over this wall, come on Sarge, you can do it! I believe in you~" Tamama said in a sing song tone with a giggle, reaching the very top as Keroro reached the bottom. Tamama lied on his tummy at watched his Sarge climb with that look of determination; and finally he reached the top, as soon as his back touched solid ground Keroro let out an exhausted huff and stuck out his tongue like a dead animal.

"It's not far from here." Keroro said, using a mocking tone of Tamama's voice as he sat up; but as he looked around, his jaw dropped; his eyes sparkled and from the tears forming in them. Such... beauty...

A waterfall down a path from a series of bolders and curkled into a creek, which lead down a drop and formed a pool that formed an almost perfect circle. The trees were positioned just right, the canopys let in just enough to make the water sparkle and shimmer.

But then Tamama ran and jumped into the water, the splash showered all over Keroro's front. He chuckled then sat down on the edge of the pond with his feet in the water, watching Tamama swim around and giggle with joy.

"Come on Sarge!" Tamama encouraged him by splashing the water in his direction.

"It's so warm and inviting! JOIN ME!" Keroro chuckled softly.

"No thank you, I'm too worn out to swim right now-..." Before he could finish his sentance Tamama had dived under water, swam over and grabbed Keroro's ankles and pulled him in.

Underwater Keroro stared into bright eyes, the light of the sun made more perfect than any gem he had ever seen. They stayed there for a while, skinking and gazing; Keroro hadn't even noticed he was holding onto Tamama's hand before something caught his attention. What was that up there? Keroro swam back up to the surface and grabbed onto the edge, peering around the forest. But nothing was there. Tamama resurfaced seconds later and spit a mouthful of water at the back of Keroro's head. Keroro ducked, swimming away with a chuckle.

Tamama and Keroro lied on the surface of the water like a bed and floated around for a while; completely silent between the two as they listened to the soothing sounds of nature. Birds chirping in the distance, a gentle breeze that ocasionally brushed through the brances and leaves, and the gentle rush and chirkle of water. They both seemed to begin to doze off. They drifted closer and closer to one another until the backs of their heads bonked, but neither was fazed. They just relaxed again.

But then a twig snapped. Keroro shot up, peering out of the water with only his eyes and up visible, Tamama as well. Their gaze shot around until it stopped on a little monkey, sitting high up on a branch finishing off a banana. Keroro's eyes widened; watching the ape drop the peal, a bead of sweat formed and dropped down his temple.

"NO DON'T DO IT SARGE!" Tamama raced with Keroro to the other side of the pool, the two climbed out at the same instant and ran for the comedic fruit.

"I CAN'T FIGHT IT, TAMAMA!" Keroro said, his eyes fixating on the slippery fruit; he stepped on it and slipped up, as he fell Tamama tried to catch him but with his back to the wall that they climbed to get up there, he lost balance and fell, and Keroro continued to fall until he landed ontop of the Private Second Class. Tamama let out all the air in his lungs in one exhale as the Sarge landed on him sideways with a groan.

"I'm sorry... Tamama... but banana peals are my only weakness... besides Gundam... and the other things I love..." Keroro apoligised weakly; too drained to move. So he stayed there, watching an ant crawl by his nose carrying it's food.

Tamama stared up at the canopy, not at all bothered by the uncomfortable position or the painful fall. It was all worth it to get closer to Keroro.

"I know." Tamama muttered with a tired yawn as he noticed that it was sunset.

"I think we should head back now." Keroro said, finally getting up adn cracking his sore back; he held out his hand and helped Tamama up as well.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired." Tamama said, then he held out his arms towards Keroro.

"Carry me." He said sweetly, rubbing one his eyes. Keroro raised an eyebrow, (if he had eyebrows...)

"Pfft... you carry me!" Keroro, said holding out his arms now.

"I'm a lot more tired than you!" Tamama complained.

"Gerogerogero... I'm so tired that the only part of me that's awake is my buggers." Keroro said, placing his hands on his hips as he squinted up in the distance.

"What? That doesn't even make since." Tamama pouted.

"I'm your commanding officer, it doesn't have to make since." Tamama rolled his eyes.

"Fine, we can split the effort, fifty, fifty." Tamama suggested.

"How are we going to do that?" Keroro asks. Tamama places his arm around Keroro's shoulder and leans half his weight onto him.

"Like this."

"Oh, I get it, kind of like three legged racing? But wouldn't that take up more energy?" Keroro asks.

"Just accept it."

Keroro shrugged and followed Tamama's lead. It was difficult and challenging with lots of clumbsiness but eventually they gave up and decided to walk the rest of the way to the hotel normally.

xxx 


	3. Little Black Pill

Ok, I'm gonna throw this out there... would it be more interesting to see Keroro pregnant or Tamama? Tamama looks girly and cute, but he's all man... LOL his manners and farts of doom are proof of this.. Keroro... is Keroro...x) But I can go either way.

xD I just want to get the audiences' opinion for the later chapters :P It's all about what you viewers want, your wish is my command :P

Has anyone noticed the slight KuruGiro, huh huh huh? How you likin' that? Heh heh xP (Btw does it bother anyone that I spell his name Kululu instead of Kururu? Kululu just looks cuter to me :P)

I own nothing~

xxx

The second day on the island was very layed back and relaxing. All was calm, no one fought, there was no bickering, just fun and games, and the third was a a total disaster. They had all decided to do some rock climbing on the northern side of the island, but that didn't happen, instead it turned into a big race amongst the Keronians, using their natural talents to cheat to get to the top, but they all ended up destroying the rock wall and reducing it to a pile of rubble.

Today, however had returned to being lazy... the girls went tanning on the beach, gossiping and giggling while the boys sat around the indoor pool, either inside the pool drifting around and ocasionally diving from the diving board, or, they were napping, Like Keroro, sitting in a wooden chair that was too big for him with a set of sunglasses covering his eyes, but his even breathing made it easily noticable if one were paying attention.

Giroro had been noticing this for some time, as he stood on the diving bored he watched the yellow Keronian lay on his belly with his head resting on the keyboard. His face softened by the affects of sleep and illuminated by the glow of the computer's light; Giroro then shifted his gaze to their lazy leader.

Giroro leaped off the board and landed in the water with a great big sploosh that just so happened to get Keroro wet; he had been lounging in one of those neatly polished wooden chairs, wearing a pair of sunglasses to hide his sleeping eyes.

Keroro jumped up, but then fell right back asleep, snoring lightly. Giroro rolled his eyes and swam over to Tamama at the other end of the pool. The tadpole had a cute little blue floaty around his waist (not that he needed it.)

"Tamama, what do you say we have some fun?" Giroro shot the private second class an evil grin as he glanced behind him at the two sleepy Keronians.

"What kind of fun?" Tamama asks, tilting his head slightly. Giroro leaned closer and cupped his hand over Tamama's ear. (ear hole? wtf do they have? nvm, just go with it...) As he spoke, a huge grin played out on the tadpole's lips.

Tamama climbed out of the pool, carrying his floaty with him, and approched his beloved Sergeant as Giroro approched Kululu.

Tamama set his floaty in the water before carefully going over and lifting the Sarge bride style, and then oh so very gently setting him in the ring. He snored softly as Tamama pushed the floating donut out with his foot; very slowly it began to drift to the middle. Tamama covered his mouth with his hands to supress his giggles as he watched the Corporal carrying a sleeping Kululu over his shoulder towards the diving board and up the ladder. It was a slow, tedious journey, but the entire time Tamama was on the floor holding his sides trying to keep his laughter contained, but he couldn't resist busting up.

Just when Giroro reached the top of the board Kululu began to stur; just when Giroro was about to throw him over, Kululu reacted quickly, with one swift movement, Kululu hopped out of the red Keronian's arms and landed behind him; Giroro was unbalanced, waving his arms around to try and stablize himself so he wouldn't fall off the edge, but Kululu let out his signiture laugh and pushed him forward with just his pinky finger. The Corporal fell and landed in the water with a splash; the waves from his splash rained down on Keroro but the sleepy Sergeant was still sound asleep.

"Kukuku~ did you honestly think you could pull such a childish prank on someone like me?" Kululu asks as he peers down at the red one with his hands on his hips. He didn't notice Tamama's eyes peering at him from behind as the tadpole quietly climbed up to the top. Tamama grinned darkly as he stared at the back of the yellow Keronian for a breif moment, but his fear of diving boards was getting the best of him, he couldn't do it... but he had to... for the sake of comedy he HAD TO! Tamama closed his eyes and took a small breath in, but before he could act, a flash of blue came out of no where then the sound of a paniced yell followed by a splash and laughter. Tamama looked over the edge to see Kululu's head pop out of the water and next Dororo's.

"Yes, very funny." Kululu muttered as he climbed out of the pool, folding his arms over his chest as he walked back over to his corner, hearing his laptop chime. He sat down in front of it and hit a button; on the screen Angol Mois' face apeared, smiling. The sight made Kululu flinch. Those eyes... that stare!

"Hi, Kululu! Could you get my uncle for me? I need to talk to him about some wedding arrangements~" She giggled. Tamama peered over Kululu's shoulder, making a disgusted face, filled with hate and jealousy.

"I would but I'm afraid he's currently napping..." Kululu chuckled, Angol opened her mouth to speak but Tamama inturupted, unable to bite his tongue anymore.

"Why would my Sarge ever want to marry you? You didn't even ask him how he feels about this." Tamama hissed dryly. Mois blinked, confused and not at all understanding the Private Second Class' words.

"Uncle Keroro doesn't want to marry me..?" She asks sweetly, her eyes watering.

"That's right." Tamama smirked, folding his arms over his chest.

"If Uncle doesn't love me... then... I guess I will destroy Pekopon after all. The only reason I love that planet is because he loves it, and if doesn't love me then I can't love Pekopon." Mois' logic... made no since. But no one had time to question her, the screen went blank, and the room was silent. Suddenly the earth shook like something had impacted the ground near by. The quaking earth woke Keroro and made him fall out of his floating donut and flail around in the water until he reached the side and climbed out.

"What the frog is going on!" Keroro shouted, distressed and confused.

"I... kind of... sort of told Angol Mois that you don't want to marry her so now she's destroying Pekopon..." Tamama admitted, folding his arms behind him and kicking at the tile with toe.

The frogs rushed outside to see a creater in the forest not far from the hotel too see Angol Mois hitting the ground with a hard expression, gritting her teeth.

"Moa stop!" Keroro called out, tripping over a vine on the forest floor and tumbling down into the creator and stopping at Mois' feet. Keroro scurried to his feet and grabbed at Mois' arm in an attempt to stop her.

"1/100000 ARM-A-GEDDON!"

Keroro was blasted back and broke a tree in half. He fell to the ground with a whimper, sizzled and now wearing his signiture black afro.

"How could you do this to me uncle! I thought you loved me!"

Keroro sat up, dizzy from the force of the impact; he got up and slid down the creator in his butt. Angol Mois glared down at him with watery eyes, he looked up into those sad eyes and felt his heart break. How did he not realize she had fallen this hard for him? How did he miss it? All those times they spent together, he was leading her on and never really realized it. Her feelings for him were more than admaration, they've always been haven't they? Keroro had no choice. Either marry her, or watch all his friends, no his family... himself, and most importantly his Gundam... be destroyed along with this planet.

"I'm just a little shocked that's all... I mean this all just came out of nowhere suddenly, can you blame me for being a little confused? I had no idea you even like me like that." Keroro said with a soft chuckle, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as a drop of sweat rolled down his forehead. Angol Mois' expression seemed to soften.

"Oh Uncle, I'm so sorry for not asking you... I guess I was so excited I forgot to concider how you felt." Mois bent down to his level and placed her hand on his cheek, rubbing away dirt with her thumb.

"But I'm still going to destroy this planet because my heart is broken." She said sweetly, her smile and tone were as convincing as ever.

NO! I can't let my Gundam's DIE! I can always give them to someoen who loves Gundams as much as I do... like Private Second Class Tamama! Yes of course! I can save Pekopon and still keep my babies... but I have to sacrifice myself... my childishness... I'm sure being married wouldn't be so bad... Mois is... is... cute..? Keroro stopped thinking for a moment, looking over Mois' face, scanning her form from head to toe. That was the only thing he could think of her as. Cute. That cute little girl, his neice. She didn't look like anyone's bride, expecially not his. She looked to innocent and young even though she was of age. (Is she? I'm going with she's 18ish) Oh no, she was giving him that look now... and those big beautiful eyes of hers were overflowing with tears. Keroro's own eyes began to drip with tears.

"Oh Lady Moa! Dry those tears! I will marry you!" What was he saying? Why did he agree to such a thing? His stomach twisted in knots and he felt sick as she wrapped her arms around him, but only seconds into the hug Moa pulled away, looking at Keroro with dry eyes, there wasn't a single trace of tears or any sadness. She pulled two swatches from her pocket and held them up for Keroro to see. One was light purple, the other was another shade of light purple.

"Which of these do you like best?" She pointed to the one on the left.

"I thought so to! It's so much prettier! Well, I'm going to go continue preparing now! Everything should be ready in two months!" She said cheerfully before blasting up into the sky without another word.

"What am I going to do..?" Keroro asks himself quietly.

"Kekekekeke~ I may have a solution, Keroro." Kululu chuckled, sliding down into the creator and standing next to the Sarge. He pulled a small black pull that had a bad aura all around it.

"What is that? How will it make Moa happy so she doesn't destroy Pekopon because I don't want to marry her?" Keroro asks, folding his arms over his chest and looking at Kululu skeptically.

"Take it and all your problems will be solved my dear. Well, most of them kekeke~"

Keroro stared at the black pill in Kululu's yellow palm for a while. His brows knit together as he hesitantly reached out towards it. The tips of his fingers touched it for a moment.

"What exactly does it do?" Keroro asks, pinching the pill between is thumb and pointer finger.

"It will turn change you physically to match what Mois dislikes the most in a mate. You'll also release certian pharamoans that will disgust and drive her away. It will take a few weeks to fully take affect, and will last most likely a year." Kululu grinned as he watched the Sarge place the black pill on his tongue, close his mouth and swallow.

xxx 


	4. The Real Angol Mois

I own nothing~

xxx

It was a pleasent summers night, Momoka and Tamama had just arrived back home and where both very tired, they said their goodnights and headed for their seperate rooms.

Tamama rubbed his sleepy eyes as he climbed into his bed in a room Momoka had given to him in her mansion. He snuggled up in his blankets and began to drift off when he heard something. Wind? He sat up to see the window open. The cool night wind blowing the curtians lightly. Tamama blinked, unfazed and got up and closed them and went back to his bed; trying to find that same comfort he had before he had gotten up, but it was no use. He tossed and turned until he found another comfortable position.

Suddenly a heavy weight dropped onto Tamama's chest; the dark blue tadpole struggled, gasping for air as he tried to push the weight off but it wouldn't let up, and when he was about to loose conciousness the weight eased slightly. He gasped, panted as he desperately tried to push it off but couldn't. He looked up to a dark face looming over him, he was suprised to see the face of Angol Mois... but she was different. Something about her was dark and evil. She wasn't smiling, her eyes weren't full of innocence. She looked like a cold blooded killer.

"I know how you feel about him, Tamama. You love him too. But if you do anything that will ruin my big day I swear I will smash you into peices, then I'll smash the peices of you until there's nothing left but ash." Mois lifted the ball end of her staff off of Tamama and pointed the sharp end to his neck when he sat up. Tamama stared at the sharp edge against his neck with wide eyes. His heart was racing and he was even shaking. Was this a dream? What happened to the bubbly and perky Lord Of Terror?

"You never stood a chance with Keroro. Incase you hadn't noticed your a man and so is he. Two people of the same gender can't be together. It's discraceful and disgusting. I've tolerated you only because your on his platoon, but you and everyone else like you makes me sick. I'm giving you this one and only warning, Tamama. Stay away from my fiance." Tamama squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the spear move away from his throat, he expected to be hit, to be Armageddoned, but nothing happened.

He opened his eyes a minute later he was suddenly thrown across the room. Everything was a blur, he felt pain everywhere and he couldn't seem to keep his eyes open for a second since he was being hit in the face continiously. He passed out after the tenth blow to the scull, and awoke sometime later; laying on the floor that dark room with only the glow of the moon comming in from the window as his light. He was right in the light's path.

His face felt swollen, he couldn't even open his right eye, his mouth tasted like blood and he was pretty sure he had broken bones. Tamama shivered as a breeze rolled in; with his blood soaked skin it was much colder. Tamama curled into himself as he shook, he was too much pain to get up. But was it finally over? Is she gone? He wondered... only to be answered by a hand that rested on his side softly. He looked above him to see a Angol Mois' smiling face. She was sweet again.

"Do you remember what we talked about?" Tamama nodded weakly, his lower lip quivered.

"Remind me." Mois said sweetly.

"Y-you don't want me near Sergeant." Tamama whispered; Tamama flinched, seeing Mois lift her hand, but she placed it on his head gently. Without another word, Mois got up and left, she stood on the window ceil and jumped up, floating up into the dark night sky.(Can she fly? o_o I'm guessing she can... she got to earth without a spaceship why wouldn't she be able to fly?)

Tamama hated himself as he lied there. How could he let is guard down so easily? He should have seen this comming! He always knew That Woman was evil, and now he was more determined than ever to prove it.

Tamama got up on his hands and knees but the pain was too strong, he collapsed in a pool of his own blood and watched his world go fuzzy. He kept trying to get up, but eventually the realm of dreams smothered and took him in as a captive.

xxx

"OH GOSH! PAUL!" Momoka yelled as she rushed down to Tamama's side, she leaned down, pressing her ear to his chest. His heart was beating slowly and his breathing was faint.

In seconds Momoka's body guard had rushed in the room, still in his blue pajamas and droopy hat. He rushed to Tamama's side as well.

"Tamama can you hear me? Say something!" Momoka's eyes watered as she carefully craddled Tamama into her lap. Tamama didn't respond. Minutes passed, and still her efforts got no responce.

"What do we do? We can't take him to a hospital without everyone finding out he's an alien!" Momoka cried. Paul patted her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"Lets take him to his comrades, they will know what to do. I'll get our fastest transport ready, you do what you can to stop his bleeding, keep him warm." Paul said before rushing out of the room when Momoka gave him a nod.

"Oh Tamama... what happened to you?" Momoka asks softly, quickly grabbing a blanket from the closet to wrap him in before she lifts him up like a child and carrys him out of the room and down the hall to a bathroom where a medical kit was located. She did her best to bandage and clean his wounds but she could tell from the dark burising on his cheeks and ribs that it would take a lot more than bandages to heal him.

Momoka brought him downstairs where Paul was waiting, he motioned her to follow him out the front door. It was raining outside, pouring hard. Paul opened a black umbrella he had in his hand and held it over Miss Momoka and Tamama as he walked them to the limo.

"I've already called the Hinita household. The frogs know we are comming." Paul said as he got in the drivers seat, looking back at Momoka through the mirror as he pushed down on the gas and drove.

"I've also had all the roads to the Hinatas closed down. There will be no trafic and we will get there a lot quicker." Paul added. Momoka nodded, not taking her eyes off of her friend.

Her heart ached to see him like this. His face beaten and bruised. Momoka's split personality was cursing and swearing to tear whoever did this to her beloved Keronian friend to shreds!

The drive took only five minutes but it felt like it was a journey that would never come to an end. When they got there everyone was outside waiting in raincoats with worried faces, as soon as Momoka's door was opened by Paul they crowded her, asking what happened, no they demanded to know what happened.

"This way, I have everything set up to examine him." Kululu said, motioning for Momoka to follow.

xxx

wow, I didn't stall did I? BAM! Right into the drama, I'm sorry Q_Q I'll make it up to you guys later! Just bare with me~ Sorry this chapter is so short ugh I'm terribly sorry D:


	5. Defeat Has Never Tasted So Sweet

Tamama woke up to the feeling of being stabbed with something, followed by a muffled voice. He didn't feel any pain, he was completely numb, he could only really feel pressure. He opened his eyes and saw Kululu standing by him pulling a needle out of his limp arm.

Tamama was bandaged and had three different casts on his body, one around his torso, another around his foot and the last was for his wrist. He had some bandaging around his head that wrapped around and covered his right eye which was protected by a thick square patch of gauze underneath that stuck out through the medical fabric around his face.

Tamama moved his lips but found his voice was fainter than a whisper. Suprisingly Kululu heard him. He had tried to ask what he was doing.

"It's a mild setitive to help increase your healing rate." Kululu explained breifly as he walked over to his little computer station. It looked like Kululu's lab, it was dim, and it wasn't completely infested with technology; it had more room too, there were medical supplies neatly organized in a cabinet against the wall across from Tamama's bed, and a little sink in the corner along with a door that he guessed lead to a small bathroom. Behind Kululu there was a little lab station with a esential things like vital sign monitors, test tubes and other things, which looked like where Kululu had been spending most of his time recently.

"How long... have I been asleep?" Tamama asks, not quite remembering the events that took place. He struggled to remember the face of the person that beat him unmercifully, it was a blurry and dark memory, he could almost concider it as a nightmare, a dream. Did it really happen? It had to have, he was here now, in this bed with IVs poking into his arms and his every breath being monitored.

"Just a mere 48 hours. Don't go getting excited and thinking you're going to go busting out of here to get revenge, I'm not letting you leave that bed for another two days, Brat." Kululu said without looking back at the tadpole.

Revenge... Tamama pondered that word for a few minutes. He created a list in his mind of all the things he's ever wanted revenge for, then his revege lead to his hate, and the person he hated the most was Angol Mois... Mois... he remembered what happened. Tamama's visible eye shrank down to a dot as he clenched his teeth, but then he visibly relaxed, his previous thoughts completely forgotten as he sniffed the air.

"That smells so good, what is it?" Tamama asks with a soft moan, wishing for nothing more but just a tiny nibble of whatever the sourse was of that sweet aroma.

"What? I don't smell anything..." Kululu chuckled, he figured that it must be a side affect of the drugs. Kululu turned back to face his computer as the door slide back into the wall, revealing Keroro, who had dark circles under his eyes form lack of sleep. His spirits lifted at seeing the tadpole awake, he rushed into the room, beaming with happiness.

"What did I say about being down here? I told you he's just fine, you can stop checking up on him every five minutes now, sheesh." Kululu sighed, rolling his eyes behind his glasses at Keroro as the green Keronian ignored him and skipped into the room with a relieved smile. He sat on the chair beside Tamama's bed.

Tamama sniffed the air again, leaning towrads Keroro as a bit of drool dribbled down his chin; he leaned as close as he could, inches from the other's face.

Keroro tilted his head to a side curiously then he chuckled; he pulled a pink bag out of seemingly nowhere and held it in front of Tamama's face. Tamama blinked a few times, taken out of his trance.

"Gero? Is this what your smelling?" Keroro chuckled lightly, pulling a round, pink sweet out of the pouch and holding it infront of Tamama. It smelled good, looked good, but it wasn't it, but still, being a junkie for junk food Tamama opened his mouth to receive the treat. Come on his arm is broken and the other one is all the way on the other side of his body and covered in tape and VIs.

Keroro held the treat to Tamama's lips, which he sucked in and quickly devoured. Keroro smiled sweetly and pulled out another and fed it to him. One by one. It may have looked cute, but to Tamama it was torture. It was too slow. Keroro would wait until Tamama swallowed the treat before giving him another.

"MOTHER OF GOD! POUR THE ENTIRE BAG INTO MY MOUTH NOW!" Tamama lost it, he was about to bite Keroro's hand but something stopped him; Keroro shook his head.

"If I did that, then you would get fat and I wouldn't love you anymore." It took Tamama a moment to remember the significance of that line. A while ago he had said something similar when he was feeding Keroro ice cream that time they were spying on Natsumi and Koyuki's "hot date" with jealous Giroro.

Tamama smiled and laughed lightly, if he laughed any harder it would hurt his ribs. He kept calm, smiling at the Sarge sweetly as Keroro held another candy towards Tamama's lips. The tadpole happily accepted the one little snack at a time deal with no more complaints.

Keroro felt wrong. The feeling of Tamama's tongue and lips touching the tips of his fingers each time he gave him a peice of candy sent shivers down his spine. The poor guy just got the life nearly beat out of him by some thug and here he was gazing at Tamama's pale lips and wondering what they would taste like. Those moist, sugar coated lips... Wait, why was he wondering that? WHY WAS HE EVEN THINKING LIKE THAT? This wasn't the first time he has had "butterflies" around the Second Class Private. From the day he first met Tamama he's felt... No! He had to stop thinking like that, he should never think of another male like that. What would his father say? Keroro went pale just thinking about it. Besides, Tamama may like to selfishly hord all of Keroro's attention and be jealous if anyone else gets any but that doesn't mean Tamama is in love with him. Besides, it would never happen, Tamama was engaged to Karara wasn't he? They were going to get married when SHE broke it off with HIM. Poor guy.. Keroro figured he still had feelings for her. But what did it matter anyway? If Kululu's plan didn't work then he would be married to Angol Mois for the rest of their lives. Chained down... forced to abandon his babies... forced to change his selfish ways for someone he didn't really love in the way you should love your bride.

"Sergeant, you have an incomming call from your honey-bunny, kekeke~" Kululu giggled, feeling relieved with the inturuption; he had seen the display from the corner of his eye, and Kululu was pro when it came to reading people. Watching Tamama suck sweet sugar off the Sergeant's fingers wasn't exactly comfortable for him. He didn't mind it though, he actually thought the two would be quite the intresting pair... just as long as he didn't have to look at it. But that was the main reason for his meddling Kululu was playing cupid and his plan was to get the Sarge to admit it to Tamama and himself. But the Sarge wouldn't be able to do that married to Mois, Kululu didn't plan to start his evil sceme so soon but that perky world destroyer left him no choice.

Keroro walked over to Kululu with a worn out expression, holding his hand out for the phone the yellow Keronian was holding. Keroro hesitated as he placed the device to his ear.

xxx

Angol Mois sat outside abnormally large doors to a giantic marble palace. Workers moved in and out of the building frantically with decorations and furniture for the big day.

Mois gazed out at the city below as she heard Keroro pick up the phone and answer with a "Gero."

"Good morning, Uncle!" Angol Mois chirped happily.

"_Goodmorning, Lady Moa_."

"Is Tamama doing any better? I've been so worried about him! Are you sure I shouldn't come home? I really hope he's ok." Mois said in a soft worried tone, but she was smirking, looking down at her freshly painted fingernails boredly.

"_No he's fine, he just woke up. Kululu is taking good care of him! Which is suprising... he's not normally one to help people_." Keroro assured her. She could hear Kululu in the background giggling.

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear it! You should let him rest and stop worring yourself to death, Uncle." Mois said sweetly as she stood and leaned against a pilar; she was unaware of the little green frog wearing a Pickelhaube, approching her from behind.

"_I can't stop worrying until this bastard is found. If he attacked Tamama, he might be after the rest of my platoon, he might even be after you Mois. Tamama was lucky this time... if anything happened to any of them or you, I don't know what I'd do... What kind of Platoon leader would I be if I just let this slide_?" Keroro asks, his voice was heavy, she could almost see his vacant expression. This would never do... if Keroro was still like this on their wedding day then it would be ruined. Mois had to think of something. They can never find out it was her, and if she didn't think of something soon they would find out. She knew Tamama was too afraid to blab. She made it all too painfully obvious what would happen if he did.

"Hello Angol Mois." Mois turned around to face the frog behind her. She smiled kindly and waved at him.

"Hi Uncle's Daddy! I was wondering when you would get here!" She bent down to his level and offered her hand to shake, but the Demon Sergeant ignored the gesture and instead took the phone right out of Mois' grip.

"You realize I had to learn about this from your bride?" The word bride tasted sour in the Demon Sarge's mouth. He wasn't keeping any secrets, he did not like Angol Mois. Something about her rubbed him the wrong way.

"_D-Daddy_..." Keroro was too afraid and nervous to come up with anything other than that to say.

"Don't worry Keroro, I'm here to make sure Angol Mois doesn't turn this event into a giant chick fest since your not man enough to tell her no... good god you should see this place now. It's horrifying." Keroro's father said, looking at the pink, purple and frilly things being taken inside. He made a mental note to burn those things later...

"Looks like I have a lot of work to do, talk to you later, Son." With that the Demon Sergeant hung up and tossed the phone back to Mois. (omg, what the crap is Keroro's father's name? Screw it, I'm just gonna call him Sr Gunso. o_o)

"Now, to talk about those horrid colors. Pink and purple? Is my son getting married to The Lord Of Terror or Barbie?" Sr. Gunso laughed mockingly.

Mois glared at him darkly for a fraction of a second but her evil stare vanished when he turned around to face her.

"This is a warrior's wedding! We should have reds for bloodshed, black for fear, and white just because it ties red and black together nicely!" The Demon Sarge gave off that classic Gunso grin and chuckle with his hands on his hips.

"Now, lets begin by getting rid of anything that makes me want to barf rainbows." Sr. Gunso said as he walked in through the large doors, Mois growled quietly to herself then took in a deep breath and composed herself and followed her future father-in-law into the palace.

The doors led into a large ball room, which was currently crowded with a vast amount of things for the big day. Everything was brightly colored. The chairs were pink, the tables were pink, the flowers were purple AND pink, the rugs were pink, the CHANDELIERS WERE PINK! The bright colors acompanied by the shine of the sun made the Demon Sergeant's eyes burn and water, he held up his hands to sheild his eyes as he looked away.

"Everything in this room can go." He said. Mois held herself back and smiled sweetly.

"But it's so pretty~" Mois giggled, flashing her sparkiling smile.

"Well think of it like this, the brighter the decor, the more you won't stand out." Mois gasped. He was right... he was absolutely right. If the room was completely dark and she emerged in a beautiful, flowing white dress, everyone's eyes would be fixated on her. She was starting to like the Demon Sergaent.

xxx


	6. Did You Just Fart?

I own nothing~

xxx

Natsumi sighed, sitting in the living room with a cup of tea. She set the cup down on the coffee table and watched as the steam rise from the glass and evaporate into nothingness. All was quiet and still, she let her thoughts drift away with the sound of rain rhythmically beating agianst the rooftop.

She took a sip of her tea and held it in her palm; she gazed into the liquid in deep thought. There was one thing on her mind, on everyone's mind. This tragity didn't just affect the frogs, but everyone who knew Tamama. Momoka had everyone at her disposal searching for the thug, investigating the scene of the crime and doing anything they possibly could to get answers. But whoever had done this left behind no traces. And Tamama claims to have no memory of his attackers face, he says it was too dark and confusing.

Natsumi never throught she would grow to care so much for these aliens. They may be invaders, but they were bad at it no, they were terrible... they were better at being Earth's protectors than anything. Still, theywere just like a family.

Natsumi's eyes wandered over to the back door again, she saw Giroro out there, his back to the door and gazing up at the dark sky in thought.

Natsumi set down her glass and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Giroro why don't you come inside? I don't want you to get sick." Natsumi said softly. Giroro didn't argue, he grunted in her direction and came inside; he sat on the sofa with her.

"So do you guys have any leads?" She asks, glacing at the red Keronian's profile. His expression was stern.

"No... it doesn't help that Tamama isn't telling us the truth." Giroro said, folding his arms behind his head as he lied down sideways with his head by Natsumi's thighs. He looked up into curious eyes and blushed lightly before averting his gaze.

"What do you mean?" She asks, absently petting his head.

"Tamama doesn't hold anything back, he puts his feelings and opinions out in the open. It's easy to tell when he's holding something back. He knows who did this to him, he's acting brave but inside he's terrified. That's why he's still here, he's afraid to go back to Momoka's, he clings to everyone, he does NOT want to be alone. Damn If only we could look inside his mind and see what happened..." Giroro thought the last part aloud to himself.

"What about that one machine you guys used to go in Dororo's memories?" Natsumi suggests. Giroro shook his head.

"We've already tried that, Tamama refuses to let us. He says he doesn't want us to see him being weak. We told him we wouldn't judge but he's determined to keep what he knows a secret."

"Hey Natsumi! Natsumi! Have you seen my RX-78-2 Gundam Mega Sized model kit? I can't find it anywhere!"

Both Natsumi and Giroro sat up and stared at each other. Was... that Keroro's voice? It was the same, just higher pitched, almost female-like.

"No? I don't keep track of your stupid nerd stuff." Natsumi said; then hers and Giroro's jaw dropped when Keroro rounded the corner and entered the living room, searching desperately. He was completely oblivious to what they were seeing. He had curves, slender hips. He had black curles pooking out of his hat. (I'm going with Keronians have hair... o_o I mean, Keroro's dad has a mustache... _)

As Keroro got closer, Natsumi caught a wif of something she wish she hadn't. She gagged and covered her nose with the collar of her shirt as she launched herself over the back of the couch in an attempt to outrun the smell. Giroro was even bothered by the smell, he covered his nose with his hands and scooted back into the corner of the couch.

"YUCK! Is that YOU Friddiot! Have you been so obsessed with your nerd crap that you forgot how to take a bath!" Natsumi said, opening the slider door and sticking her head out for fresh air, Giroro ran over and shoved his head out as well, gasping and painting for air.

Keroro titled his head to a side curiously and blinked. He smelled bad? Well Natsumi's words were true... he had been neglicting his hygiene.

"What? Oh... I'll take a shower after I find and finsh that Gundam I'm looking for." Keroro chuckled as he began to lift up the couch cushions to check.

"NO! GO NOW!" Natsumi demanded. Keroro turned and began to walk towards her, both her and Giroro gagged and jumped out into the backyard, Natsumi slammed the door in Keroro's face; her and Giroro both jumped into the little red tent; their eyes burnned with tears.

"We'll be safe in here." Giroro said, craddling his knees to his chest, Natsumi nodded in agreement.

Keroro let out a sigh, looking at the tent and sighed before continuing his investigation.

"Hey Sarge... watcha up to?" Fuyuki asks, walking downstairs as he rubbed his eyes. Must have just gotten up from another of his afternoon naps.

"I'm looking for that new Gundam I got... I could have sworn I brought it into my room..." Keroro said, tapping his chin as he backtracked through his mind.

"Did you get some juice today?" He asks, walking into the kitchen. Keroro arched his brow.

"Yeah... I did..." He said, confuesd. Fuyuki opened the fridge and there it was. The box was sitting right next to the orange juice. He pulled it out as Keroro raced over to him.

"Oh Fuyuki~ What would I ever do without your amazing detective skills?" Keroro cried. Fuyuki looked at the green frog for a moment and began to notice his physical differences, but had no time to question it. The smell from Keroro shot up his nostrils and made his lips pucker and eyes water; he dropped the Gundam box and covered his mouth and nose as he backed away as far as he could.

"SARGE THAT'S SICK! Did you just fart! GAH! It's so disgusting! It's so thick with stinky I feel like I'm chewing on it!" Fuyuki gagged opened the kitchen window, jumped on the counter and stuck his head out as far as he could, gasping for air.

Keroro blinked; he felt self concious. He didn't smell anything. He watched Fuyuki wiggle out of the window until he fell outside before he picked up his Gundam and set it on the table before making his way towards the bathroom.

He placed out a clean towel for himself as he let the warm water run before he took off his hat and stepped in. He touched his head and pulled at his hair. Weird, how had he grown it out so long so fast? He wondered.

As he washed down his body, Keroro noticed a drastic difference in his figure. He felt up and down his curves but he payed no attention to it. Kululu did say his figure would change and the Sarge had been expecting it for some time. But just a few curves?

How was that going to help? Was his smell apart of it? You don't fall out of love with someone because they stink do you? Keroro wondered as he rubbed shampoo into his sculp; the suds slid down his wet skin and vanished down the drain.

Finished, Keroro stepped out and dried himself off on the towel before tossing it in the hamper. He grabbed his hat and put it on, he went to leave the bathroom btu stopped when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

This hat... had his star, the same color as his hat, It was identical in every way except it had two little ears pointign out on the top, like a female Keronian's hat. Now that he looked at himself, he did look really girly... But he wasn't really a girl was he? And what happened to his real hat? Just as that question crossed his mind he heard a distant "Kekeke~" which greatly disturbed him... how did he get into the bathroom to switch the hats..? The door was still locked.

Keroro shrugged and walked out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen to grab his Gundam model off the tabel, he found Natsumi, Giroro and Fuyuki in the living room watching TV. They hadn't even noticed he entered but Fuyuki sniffed the air and glared at his sister.

"Did you just fart, Sis? Oh my gosh it smells like Sarge's fart! It's horrible!" Fuyuki choked. They all turned around to see Keroro, and they quickly bolted out the back door and hid inside Giroro's tent. Natsumi held Fuyuki close, petting his hair as Giroro clung to her side.

"It's ok, little brother, you're safe now... you're safe..."

Irritated, Keroro shut the back door and locked it with a click before heading down to the bacement.

He walked into his room with a gloom and doom aura, dragging the Gundam box on the floor behind him. He felt heavy. He took a seat on the floor letting the box drop next to him.

"Oh yay you found it!" Tamama said, carefully moving from the spot on the floor he was sitting in. He was building a Gundam as well and had finished it. It was in his uncasted hand, fully assembled. Tamama didn't have a cast around his waist anymore but was still bruised and had a bandage on his hip. His leg was in a moble cast and he had to wear a black eyepatch over his right eye.

Tamama sat down beside he Sergaent with a smile.

"What's the matter?" Tamama asks with concern.

"Do I smell... offensive?" He asks quietly.

Tamama leaned down carefully, but he was a little off balance. He inched closer and closer to his leader, breathing in a sweet mixed spicy scent. Tamama closed his eyes and began to drool.

It was exactly the same as last time... Tamama hadn't smelt this scent since he first woke up six weeks ago. It wasn't until then that he realized the sourse was Keroro. Keroro began to lean back, feeling his privacy invaded.

Tamama wobbled, he had leaned too far forward and began to fall, he waved his arms around to balance himself again but failed, he fell on top of the Sergeant, but managed to catch himself with his good hand.

Anger hit Tamama suddenly, his pupils went small. All this time he's had Sarge all to himself and he's been doing exactly what Angol Mois had wanted. He was treating Keroro like a friend and keeping his love for the Sergeant to himself. How could he become so weak? So spineless! Sergeant Keroro belonged to HIM and no one else! And there was nothing That Woman could do to stop him!

The devious smirk that crept up on Tamama's lips from out of nowhere made Keroro blush a deeper shade of red than before.

"Oh Mister Sergeant, I'm so clumsy I guess I fell for you when I got lost in your eyes..." Tamama leaned in close until his lips were milimeters away from Keroro's ear.

"And to answer your question... you smell like the sweetest candy I've never had... being near you makes my mouth water for just a small taste..." Tamama's warm breath against his skin made Keroro shiver; he tensed up and forced his hips not to buckle.

Tamama touched Keroro's cheek with the tips of his fingers poking out of his cast. He tilted his chin so Keroro was looking up into his eyes. Tamama closed his eyes, letting his hand slide from Keroro's cheek to dangle limply by his side.

He leaned in closer and closer, puckering his lips when he was inches away. Keroro could stop this, Tamama wasn't traping him in anyway. He had full functionality of his arms, they lied limp my his sides. He could push Tamama away easily... but he didn't want to. Instead he closed his eyes, parting his lips only slightly as he awaited the feeling of warmth, of skin to skin contact...

"T-Tamama..." Keroro whispered softly, shivering as he felt warm breath tickling his lips.

"UNCLE~ I'm back!"

And just like that, the moment was ruined. Tamama got off Keroro like he had touched fire, he rolled across the room like a log to put as much distance between himself and the Sarge as he possibly could in the short three seconds it took Mois to open the door. It hurt but it was better than the pain she would inflict on him... wait what was he thinking? Why was he being such a coward? He should have kissed his belovid Sarge right in front of her!

Keroro stood up, smiling sheepishly as he tried to forget what just happened, but it showed and remained on his cheeks for all the world to see.

"You look... really... different... Is that you?" Mois asks, unsure as she looks over the green Keronian in front of her, she was shoved out of the way, Mois hti the wall down the hall as Sr. Gunso stood in the doorway now, hands on his hips. He scowled and shook his head as he glared down the hall at the girl looking at him from an upside down angle.

"Are you blind or just stupid? Of course this is my son! What kind of bride forgets what her own fiance looks like?" Sr. Gunso tsked, shaking his head as he entered the room, but when he really got a look at Keroro his jaw dropped, but as soon as Mois recovered and came into the room that look of shock and suprise vanished.

"It's just... I remembered him looking more like a man..." Mois said as she tilted her head, staring at Keroro with a frown. Was this really working? Keroro wondered. But Mois smiled again.

"So are you ready yet?" Mois asks. Keroro tilts his head to a side. Her eyes were watering and she kept rubbing her nose.

"Ready? For what? The wedding isn't until next week?" He asks, completely and utterly confused.

"On Angol there are week long festivals before the wedding... Didn't I meantion that? Kekeke~" Kululu said, appearing from nowhere it seemed.

"No, you never fully explain anything." Keroro hissed in his direction. Kululu only giggled.

"Kukuku~...There's a method to my madness you know."

"When are we leaving?" Keroro asks, looking up towards Mois as she waved her hand in front of her face.

"Right now, of course, didn't Kululu tell you? I called yesterday." Mois said with a sweet smile. Keroro glared at Kululu and received another giggle.

xxx

"I can't beleive we're going to another planet! Isn't this so exciting guys?" Fuyuki chimed excitedly with his face pressed against the observation window in a room that didn't look like it was any part of a spaceship.

It was decorated beautifully with expensive designs and decorations. The room was the center peice to the quarters that were placed against each wall. But on the wall parallel to the observation window was a single door that lead out into the hallway and down into the Mess. This was the lower level of the ship, the level below this one was for the engines and main batteries of the ship. But above this floor were the crew's quarters, and above that was the main deck.

Fuyuki's eyes sparkled as he watched the colors of hyperspace pass by the window.

"Hon if you get any closer to that window you're going to become a part of it." Aki giggled.

They were all grouped together, sitting on the rounded sofa that was the center peice of the room.

Everyone was there. Yes of course Mois would invite everyone, she did like them very much and saw each of them as her closest friends.

"How far away is Angol?" Koyuki asks curiously.

"From Pekopon it will take three days by ship, but if you're from the planet Angol the travel can take from seconds to years depending on their determination." Dororo answered, kicking his feet happily.

"Great, three days on a ship... what are we supposed to do until then?" Natsumi asks boredly.

xxx


	7. I Have Everything Under Control Maybe

**LOL omg... I sorry the last chapter was so silly and CRUEL!... I just couldn't resist... xD! O_O AND I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW TEDIOUSLY SHORT MY CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN... It's like going to a resturant and ordering a nice juicey steak, and you expect to get a full delicious peice of meat right? You're getting anxious waiting there, maybe even a little irritated. But you're thinking, ok, I'm not going to let this ruin my night, my food will be here soon and it will be delicious. And eventually, (30 mins later) you see the waitress comming your way, she's smiling at you, holding a try, and your thinking, "alright, about fucking time." But then she walks right past you and sets the food in front of what-the-fucks-his-face that's sitting behind you and arrived like 5 minutes ago. Now your pissed. So you wait a little longer, and FINALLY... FINALLY... she's coming again and this time it's for you, you look away for a breif moment as she sets the plate in front of you, and as you look at it... this... tiny... shriveled peice of dry, lifeless meat that is the equivilant of a burger king chicken nugget, someting in you snaps. You stab your fork into this little peice of shit and take a tiny nibble of it, thinking maybe it's so delicious they didn't have enough, maybe this is pathetic little peice of meat is the god of all meats; and so you chew up this fatty peice of meat and let it slither down your throat. And you sit there, staring blankly at your slightly touched plate before you signal the waitress for your check. You look her dead in the eyes and ask, "Could you please check and see if the Cheif is ok? I think he is off today." And she asks, "Why do you think that?" and you pat your lips with a napkin, letting the silence built up between the two of you. Then you stab your fork into the "meat" and hold it up to her. "Is something wrong with it sir?" She asks, "This doesn't even remotely look odd to you?" you ask, but she looks confused so you continue, "because this Ma'am, is a peice of grilled shit. Now am I to understand, that your Cheif hovers his ass cheeks over the grill and squeezes out slimmy turd nuggets that he grills and then feeds to his customers? Because that is exactly what i just took a bite of."**

**... That... had absoluetly no relevance to this story whatsoever... 2 stories in one I guess... omg. Textception...~ o_o**

**I own nothing~**

xxx

The three day space travel seemed to go on forever. It was tedious and boring with nothing more to do than stare at each other... but Fuyuki and Momoka seemed fairily entertained. They explored the ship and Fuyuki drooled over anything that looked to him to be "awesome," while Momoka took this as an opertunity to get closer to her belovid Fuyuki!

She never had to reply with anymore than just a nod since Fuyuki's tongue went into hyperdrive mode. Even though others were annoyed with his never ending race of thoughts, Momoka thought it was simply adorable.

"We are here." Mois said as she entered the room everyone was lounging in boredly. Natsumi sprang up and streched her limbs.

"Finally!" She groaned. She and the others followed behind Mois as she led them to the exit of the ship.

The planet Angol was thriving with technology. The city was divided into levels. The upper levels was the Royal city, the palace was enormous, fit for a king of Angol Mois' father's size and stature; the Royal city was built on top of the others, the lower down to the planet's surface one went, the poorer and more desperate the people were.

There weren't very many citizens on the Royal city level either, as they traveled by transport, they saw barely any people on the streets of the well off city. They saw fifty people, at most wandering about, and each was dressed very fancy in Angol's latest fashions.

The palace looked almost like a tree with roots that spread out across the entire world of Angol. It was the tallest building.

Keroro couldn't help but sweat for a second as he imagined having to clean that place... it would take years... he would need several armies to band together to defeat the dust bunny menice! Keroro snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand lightly brush against his, as if wanting to hold it but then deciding against it.

Keroro glanced to his side at Tamama. His expression was shadowed as the Private Second Class stared outside the window in deep thought. Keroro glanced over his other shoulder. Mois was at the front of the transport with everyone else telling them about the city and pointing out places adn what they were.

Keroro looked back to Tamama; searching his face, trying to read his thoughts. He was distressed, tense and afraid. What was it that caused him fear? Keroro wondered.

"Private Tamama..." Keroro said softly, drawing the tadpole out of his thoughts. Tamama couldn't look at him, he couldn't look anyone. What was he hiding? Why was he afraid to say it? Keroro wondered as he hooked his pinky finger around Tamama's. Tamama blinked, taken back as he looked at their hands.

"We're friends aren't we? Maybe even best friends... you can tell me anything. So what's bothering you?" Keroro said with a soft and sweet smile.

Tamama hesitated. He could say it, Mois wouldn't hear, this was the moment to expose Angol Mois for the evil villian she truely is.

Tamama opened his mouth to speak but found no words as something hit him suddenly. Back when they took the vacation to Momoka's private island Keroro said something..."_Well, I love Mois, I just can't see myself getting married right now."_ He loves her. Love.

Keroro wants to marry Moa... how could Tamama be so selfish and ruin the Sarge's happiness? She wasn't so evil... she loves Keroro enough to want to make sure no one will steal him from her, and Tamama understood that need. As the saying goes... if you love something, let it go... He had to let go. Keroro was concidering him as one of his best friends, if he ruined this wedding the Sarge would never forgive him. He had to let his jealousy go, his hate, his rage... for Keroro.

Tamama hesitated for a second before letting his pinky go limp and letting it fall out of Keroro's light grip. His arm fell to his side as he looked to his leader, his best friend.

"It's nothing, don't worry." Tamama smiled his regular cute smile. He was a very convicing liar. But Keroro wasn't buying it.

"Is this about the person who attacked you?" He asks quietly, looking out the window towards the horizian. Tamama was silent, he couldn't answer. He had tried to hide it, he tried to deny it, but it was futile. He was terrified of Angol Mois. Just being in her prensence made his body shake.

"You don't have to be afraid, Tamama. I won't let anyone hurt you again. I promise."

Tamama didn't get to see Keroro's face; the transport stopped and the Sergeant turned his back to him and began to pile out with everyone else.

xxx

Mois lead the gang into the palace, up a flight of stairs, around a circular hall, right down the corner, then left, then right again, around a loop, up ANOTHER sprial of stairs that never seemed to end. Keroro was at the bottom panting and crawling on his hands and knees with Fuyuki, who was in just as bad of shape.

"Does this ever end?" Fuyuki asked between pants as he collapsed on the staircase.

"Come on, Fuyuki buddy we're almost there... we have to keep going!" Keroro said dramatically as he tugged at the boy's arm.

The others that were way beyond those two looked down and shook their heads. Momoka sighed, carrying Tamama in her arms.

"You should be carrying Fuyuki instead of me, Momoka." Tamama grinned at her. The idea crossed her mind but how silly would that look? She wanted her man to be the one carrying HER because she was so exhausted, not the other way around!

After passing the never ending sprial staircase of doom, Mois led them through a lobby and down a last hall with doors on each side of the wall, each door had one of their names on it.

"This is where you will all be staying, your bags have already been put inside. Theres a dining room on the 50th floor and a lot of fun and amazing activities throughout the palace if you get bored. The Beginning Festival will start tonight when the sun goes down and by then I expect to meet you all out in the front where we came in at. So you don't get lost you can just use the elevator in the lobby, it goes streight down to the ground floor!"

Everyone, sweaty and exhausted from the ten mile hike up to the rooms glared at Mois spitefully.

"Why didn't we take the elevator in the first place..?" Natsumi hissed.

"Because I forgot about it until just now." Mois giggled cheerfully. Lady Moa received quite a few dirty glares.

They all went their seperate ways, entering their room for a quick nap or to bathe.

Keroro looked around curiously. There wasn't a door with his name on it. He turned to Mois with a bead of sweat dropping down his forehead.

"Uh... where will I be staying?" He asks. She chuckles at him before grabbing his wrist and pulling him back out into the lobby.

"Oh silly Uncle! We are a couple so naturally you'll be sharing my room with me! I haven't been home in a while so excuse the childish things. But if Daddy asks you slept on the floor ok?" Mois asks as she drug him out into the lobby and into that handy elevator she had spoken of. She pressed a pink button with an image of her face on it. All the buttons had pictures... probably to help Mois find her way around. But Keroro couldn't make any since of the images except for the fork and knife, must be dining hall, the pool must be well, the pool. The book must be library, but what did the lamp mean? And the shoe? The shotgun? Wait what?

"Mois, what does this mean?" Keroro asks, pointing to the picture of the weapon.

"Oh, that's the area we keep the weapons in, now hold on; these elevators can be a little bit of a ride." She said. She leaned back against the wall and buckled herself in with a saftey buckle. This made Keroro nervous. He quickly buckled himself in as well. The doors closed, a moment of anticipation and the elevator dropped like the cord had snapped!

Keroro yelled, fearing his deat, but then the drop came to an aprupt hault and began to yank the elevator backwards, then up, then down. It was one heck of a ride that made the Sarge almost vomit.

When it finally came to an end he unbuckled himself and ran out as soon as those doors opened. He was dizzy, he stumbled and fell to his knees as the world spun around him. Mois walked out, completely unfazed, like it was perfectly natural for an elevator to be so viloent.

"I'm sorry Uncle! Next time I wont set it to go so fast." She said apolegeticly, tilting her head slightly as she patted his back hesitantly. To her he didn't feel like the same person, he looked like a girl.

At least that smell was gone. What had that been anyway? She knows it was Keroro. And she also knows that this isn't normal for him to be like this. Something strange was going on and she was going to find out sooner or later. For now, she would ignore his strange appereance and act like normal.

"Uh, is this your room?" Keroro asks, lookign around. It was no bigger than a bathroom with a purple tree plant in the corner and a door. Was that the closet?

Instead of answering him she opened the door by pressing on a keypad next to it. The door slid back into the wall, and there, in bright, vibrant colors of pinks, purples and white was a room that looked like it belonged to a five year old. There were gigantic stuffed anmials backed up against the wall and overflowing off the king sized bed with princess bedspread; draped over top of the bed were sparkily mesh curtians pulled back on both sides. There were stickers of faries and butterflies on the walls, the carpets were hot pink and felt like soft fur. The closet and bathroom were on the left side of the wall, and on the right was a window that consumed the entire wall. This was the very top floor of the palace, so the view of the shimmering sky was breathtaking.

"I know, it's so embarssing but I've been so busy getting everything set up for the wedding I've had no time to think of how I want to change it. It doesn't bother you does it, Uncle?" Mois asks as they step inside.

"No, not really. It actually fits you." Keroro shrugs with a soft chuckle.

Mois looked at her room and frowned. He thought of her as a little girl? That would never do. How was he supposed to think of her romantically if she kept up this childish behavior. Calling him "Uncle" wasn't helping matters.

Mois watched as he plopped down on the bed and blended in with her collection of stuffed creatures. She walked over and brushed some onto the floor before sitting next to him.

"You know I'm not a little girl anymore don't you, Keroro?" It felt weird for her to say his name without placing "uncle" in front of it.

"Of course I know that." Keroro chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Good. I'm so excited for the 7th day of the festival!" She giggled, poking Keroro in the belly.

"How come?" Keroro asks. The wedding wasn't until the day after the day she was excited for.

"Don't you know anything about Angol culture? Before we become married, we become one on the night of the harvest moon. It brings good luck and ensures happiness for the rest of our lives." She says with a giddy grin.

"By... become one, what exactly do you mean by that? Are you talking about sex or something else?" He asks with a nervous laugh as he inched away from her.

"Of course I mean sex. What else could I possible be talking about? Your so silly, Keroro." She grabbed him by the cheeks before he could escape and placed a loving kiss on his lips which lasted a few seconds before Keroro wiggled out of her grip and darted across the room, laughing nervously.

"You should save that kind of stuff for later, Moa. I'm gonna... be right back ok?" He darted out of the room without waiting for a responce.

xxx

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS WAS GOING MAKE HER NOT LOVE ME!" Keroro said, now standing inside a neatly decorated room that for the week belonged to Kululu. He was holding the yellow Keronian by the neck and shaking him roughly.

"Kekeke~ it will, you just have to go with it for now." Kululu said as the Sarge let go of him.

"No, no more of your little 'wait and see' game, I want to know NOW! What did that pill do to me?" Keroro demanded, watching Kululu climb up onto the edge of the bed and sit with one leg crossed over the other.

"Well isn't it obvious, Princess? You're a full fledged female now, are you not?" Kululu asked. Keroro paused for a moment, going pale. He... didn't know. Was he? He hadn't really been paying attention to his... business.

"C-can I use the bathroom for just a second?" Keroro asks quietly, like a faint whisper. Kululu giggles, leaning on his side with his elbow propping up his chin.

"Certainly." Seconds later Kululu heard a screetch and the Sarge ran out with tears running down his face. Kululu rolled his eyes. Seesh... what a drama queen.

"How long did you say this was going to last? A year? I'm going to be a woman for an entire year?" Keroro asks when he calms down.

"Well I may have left out some small details... you will go back to being normal, well... you'll go back to looking normal, but unless surgery is involved I won't be able to remove your female reproductive organs." Keroro sat down in a chair across the room, shaking his head. (I shall continue to call Keroro a him even though currently he is a she o_o, just makes it easier...)

"So I'll have both things down there...?" Keroro asks quietly, pointing downwards at himself awkwardly.

"No, Your body will start to adapt and change starting next month, it won't disable you in anyway, but if you don't want it it's an easy surgery. Kekeke~"

"Um... I'd rather not be cut open... I mean, if it won't be bothering me I guess I can live with it... I mean, it's not like this means I can get pregnant or anything." Keroro laughed, but then he went silent in an instant when Kululu didn't laugh.

"I can't get pregnant can I?" He asked, arching his brow towrads the Sergeant Major.

"I'm not entirely sure. There's a 1.5% chance you could, if you were to be sexually active with another male that is. But I can't give you a definate answer without running some tests. When we get back to the base I want to run some test..." Kululu trailed off in thought; this worried Keroro greatly. When Kululu is worried, you know something isn't right.

"Why? What's wrong?" Keroro asks, he couldn't the anticipation of that silent, distant stare.

"It's nothing to be worried about right now. It's almost time for that festival to start, you should go get ready." Kululu said as he made shooing motions with his hand at Keroro.

"Wait! You didn't tell me how being like this is going to help me with Mois!" Keroro complained. Kululu sighed.

"Angol Mois is disgusted by same sex relationships. And when the harvest moon comes out she's going to find out your a woman."

"What am I supposed to tell her then? "Oops, I'm sorry I forgot to mention I'm secretly a girl but I want everyone to think of me as a man so they don't think I'm weak?" She's not going to believe it!"

"She will. And I can back you up on it." Keroro froze in place at the sound of that voice. his head slowly cranked around to see the Demon Sergeant standing in the doorway.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I asked your father to help me out with this little plan of mine." Keroro was so shocked he was speachless. This was the most out of character thing his father has done. Helping Kululu? Going along with his plans? APPROVING of them? It just didn't seam real.

Kululu hopped down from the bed and put his arm around Sr. Gunso's shoulder, and he placed his arm around Kululu's waist; together they grinned at Keroro.

Why are they so touchy? Keroro wondered; shifting awkwardly.

"Relax, Son. We have this all figured out." The Demon Sergeant said smoothly. Winking at him.

"If worst comes to worst then just blame me." Kululu giggled.

"You better get going, the sunsets in a half an hour." The Demon Sergeant chuckled as he watched Keroro bolt out of the room, saying something about it took him that long to get there and he would never make it in thirty minutes.

Sr. Gunso shoved Kululu away from him with a grunt. Kululu fell down onto his back.

"Touch me again and I'll break you." Sr. Gunso said casually, casting a warning glare towards the Sergeant Major.

"Oh Demon Sergeant~ You're too delightfully cruel, don't you know your threats just tempt me even more? Kekekekekekeke~" Kululu giggled as he latched onto Sr. Gunso's leg.

With a groan Sr. Gunso slapped himself in the forehead with his palm.

xxx

**_Yeah... I don't know what just happened at the end there with Kululu and Keroro's dad... o_o it's 12:31..._**

**_Omg they wuold be such a weird couple, can you imagine that?_**

**_Demon Sergeant: Keroro... I have something to tell you... I don't know how to say this._**  
**_Kululu: Then I will! I love giving bad news!~ Kekeke!_**  
**_Keroro: O_O... what are you talking about SGTM Kululu?_**  
**_Kululu: SGTM is such a long title, just call me Mommy from now on~ Kekeke _**

**_Keroro:... Dad what is he talking about?_**  
**_Demon Sergeant: *sigh* it's true son... Kululu and I... we fell in love... and we got hitched last night._**  
**_Kululu: Come here and give Mommy some love! X3 _**

**_Keroro: *drops to his knees* ~~~*voice slowly fades as he curles up into a little ball then inch worms out of the room*_**

**_o_o wait a second... wtf did I just write?_**


	8. Dance Of Deception Ribbety

_**I own nothing~**_

xxx

Dance, the first day. It was all about movement and expression. The day to let go of your troubles and relax, don't be tense and let your body flow with the wind. Everyone dressed in black except for the bride and groom, who wore matching white silk robes, the entire night the two of them was passed from stranger to stranger. There was no offical dance, it was free style, most of them were silly looking, others looked tense or robotic... and some looked like they had gotten rid of their bones and replaced them with rubber. It was quite the odd display of flexablilty.

The most entertaining dance to watch was of Dororo and Koyuki. They copied any dance they saw and added their own moves. With their size difference it was quite the struggle but they both laughed and had fun with it.

"Oh I'm sorry." Fuyuki said, blushing as he yet again stepped on Momoka's toes. She giggled shyly, nervously as she held onto one of his hands and the other on his shoulder, his on her waist as they slowly twirled around the room.

"It's ok!" Momoka said quickly, blushing furiously; but then as she stepped forward, Fuyuki moved his leg under hers and the two of them stumbled backwards and fell, pulling Momoka down with him; their bodies Natsumi, who was behind Fuyuki with her back facing him, to fall forward and crush Giroro; their pile caused other people to trip, and those peoples bodies made others trip and so on. Didn't anyone look where they were going anymore?

Even Keroro's parents were dancing together, but they were slow and lazy, just hugging on to each other and swaying to and fro with content as they watched the show.

"Pekoponians are so clumbsy." Keroro's Mother giggled. (o_o I shall call her Mommy.) Sr. Gunso nodded in agreement.

But Tamama wasn't dancing. He sat in a dark little corner, drinking ale like it was water. He couldn't stand this. He wanted to hate Angol Mois, but she was making Keroro happy. Tamama could see that as she held him in her arms and they danced, laughing and smiling like they had no cares in the entire universe.

"May I have this dance? Kekeke~" Tamama turned his head to see Kululu standing before him, extending his hand. He squinted at the Sergeant Major. Was this some joke?

"Why?" Tamama grumbled, taking another sip of his beer. His cheeks turned pink and he hiccuped.

"Sitting alone in the corner drinking yourself silly is no fun, besides I'm not taking no for an answer, now come on, don't be shy." Kululu giggled. Tamama kicked out his leg, showing his cast.

"I can't dance even if I wanted to, see?" He slurred. Kululu grabbed him by the hand and pulled him down, dragging him over to the dance floor.

"Stand on my foot." He instructed. Tamama gave up with a groan and a roll of his eyes. He complied with the Sergeant Major's request.

"Why are you being so nice to me Sergeant Major Kululu?" Tamama asks quietly as they danced in slow circles.

"Kuku~ It's all apart of the plan, Brat."

"What plan?" Tamama hiccuped as Kululu moved his hands to hold Tamama's waist. Tamama's hands were still limp, lightly grippign his shoulders.

"You'll understand soon enough, Kekeke~ Don't you feel a little bit... watched right now?" Kululu asks, tilting his head to the left. Tamama glanced over, he saw a flash of green but then Kululu placed his hand on Tamama's cheek and turned his head back to face him.

"Don't look or you'll ruin it. Here, I'll spin us around and you can have a quick glance, just don't make eye contact." Kululu chuckled quietly, putting his hand back on Tamama's waist before spinning them as promised.

Tamama's heart fluttered at what he saw. Keroro may have been dancing with his bride but his eyes were glued on Private Second Class Tamama. He looked at Kululu with envy and jealousy. But then Tamama was turned back around and Keroro was out of his sight.

Tamama looked at Kululu's face with wonder. What was he doing?

"Kululu... are you trying to make Sarge jealous..?" Kululu only giggled in responce.

"I'm not doing anything other than dancing with you, Tamama. But if you want, I can. Just say the word." Kululu grinned evily.

Tamama thought about it for a moment. If Keroro was jealous that meant he must have feelings for him after all... maybe there was a chance that Keroro loved him more than Mois. If that was the case then he wouldn't give up. Just one more effort, if it didn't work then he would stop, he would let Keroro be happy.

"Ok." Tamama nodded. Kululu wrapped his arms around Tamama's waist, pulling his body tight up against his. Tamama wrapped his arms around his neck and rested his cheek on the Sergeant Major's shoulder.

"You smell like curry." Tamama commented, his eye twitching. Curry was good, but it was nothing compared to junk food and sweets.

"Well, I do bathe in it. Kekekekeke~"

"That's not weird..." Tamama's thougths were tuned out by the sound of the soft song playing, "Avant-I wanna be close to you."

"Oh darling, it's our song." Kululu giggled as he playfully squeezed Tamama's tooshy; making him blush and let out a startled sound. He was confused at first, but the sight in the corner of his eye showed Kululu's true motive for the flirtatious gesture. Tamama grinned, leaning back to look at his face.

"Kuku~ You know, you don't have to wear that anymore..." Kululu said, lifting his hand up and placing it on Tamama's cheek before pinching the fabric of the eyepatch and pulling it off. Tamama's eye was still slightly swollen and bruised, but other than that it was healed.

Tamama's eyes widened as Kululu traced his lips with his fingers before leaning in, closer and closer. Tamama squeezed his eyes shut and stayed frozen in place. What happened next wasn't what he was expecting at all. A hand cut inbetween their lips and shoved Kululu's face back.

"I think you've hogged Private Tamama enough for tonight Sergeant Major, you wouldn't mind if I cut in would you?" Keroro asks cooly. Kululu takes a step back and chuckles.

"Kuku~ of course, Sergeant, he's all yours. Kekeke~" Before Kululu left he snatched Keroro's hat right off his head, letting his black curles fall loose and freely. Keroro didn't really care. He didn't like that girly hat anyway, he just wanted hsi old one back.

"Oh, Mister Sergeant... you smell so sweet... Kululu smells like yucky curry." Tamama said as the amounts of liquor he ingested finally began to kick in. His cheeks took on a reddish hue as his motor skills began to deminish, as well as his ability to think his thoughts inside of his mind.

"You're so beautiful." Keroro was melting at the feeling of Tamama clinging to him so tightly, his head resting lightly on his shoulder, his warm breath tickled his neck lightly.

"Mister Sergeant..." Tamama murmured against Keroro's shoulder.

"Yes?" Keroro answers with a smile, patting his drunken friend's back. Tamama's words blurred together as he began to talk nonsense. Keroro laughed, finding him entertaining.

"I don't understand..." Keroro chuckled softly. Tamama looked up into his eyes with his hazy ones.

"I'm in lovee wif' yooou..." Tamama rubbed his cheek against Keroro's for a second before the Sergeant pulled away, blushing deeply.

"You don't know what your saying do you? You're very drunk, Private. Here, I'll help you back to your room." Keroro said sweetly as he placed his arm around Tamama's shoulder to support him as he lead him through the ball room and out into the empty lobby connected to it by a hall. He didn't notice as he passed by three sets of sets of eyes watching them as he entered the elevator with hesitation.

As soon as the door closed the three stepped out. Kululu, Sr. Gunso and Mommy all gave a nod to each other. Mommy was wearing white robes now, like Keroro's and Mois'. Kululu gave her the hat with a chuckle.

"I can't even tell the difference." The Demon Sergeant said, blinking as he looked over his wife.

"Keroro does get his good looks from me, honey." She stated with a giggled.

"You guys remember the plan right? Kukuku~" They both gave him a nod.

"Alright, lets get to it."

And the plan was working flawlessly. Because of Mommy's tendency to vanish without telling anyone, no one really noticed her absence. Everyone, including Mois was utterly convinced that the woman was Keroro.

xxx

"I hate these elevators but it's still so much better than the stairs.." Keroro groaned his he helped Tamama out when the doors opened to the lobby where the rooms were located.

Tamama's room was the last, isolated all the way down the hall away from everyone else. He was surrounded by empty rooms. Mois really must not like him if she put him so far away with his injuries...

Inside the room looked identical to Kululu's, the only difference was that Tamama's was on the side of the wall closest to outside, so he had a window.

Nither of them bothered to turn on the lights; Tamama sat on the edge of the bed with a shadow castign over his unreadable face.

"Are you ok?" Keroro asks.

"I don't want you to marry her." Tamama looks up at Keroro with shranken down pupils as he grabbed both of Keroro's wrists. Keroro gasped and his eyes widened as he was yanked closer to the tadpole.

"Tamama... I have to marry her. You heard her, we all did, if I don't she will destroy Pekopon." Keroro didn't want to tell anyone about Kululu's plan. He didn't want anyone to ever know about either way if he wins or loses.

"You can't marry someone you don't love! I don't care if she destroys me or not! You're mine!" Tamama pulled him down onto his lap and held him tight as he forced his lips against Keroro's.

Keroro fought for a fraction of a second but then he stopped, his eyes rolled back into his scull as he reveled in the sensation of Tamama's lips massaging his gently. His grip was gentle. Keroro could easily break away, he could get up and leave if he wanted to. He didn't want to... he felt guilty for loving this so much.

Tamama's hands traveled down the curve of Keroro's hips then stopped at his sash, he untied it with no resistance, then pulled the fabric down off his shoulder. Tamama kissed his lips for a second longer before moving down his chin, to his neck and stopping to suck at the spot where his shoulder and neck met.

"Please don't leave marks..." Keroro whimpered, shivering as Tamama's tongue rolled over the skin he had been teasing. Dispite Keroro's request, Tamama sucked and nipped at that spot until it was bruised and noticable from a far distance.

Tamama finished undressing Keroro carefully, as if he were a fragile gem before setting him down on his back and leaning over top of him to kiss him on the mouth.

Keroro let out a series of soft noises as Tamama's fingertips roamed down his body, memorizing every curve and and bump. Tamama's eyes followed the path he was making. The moonlight pouring in from the window gave him just enough light to see where he was and what he was doing. Tamama's brows drew together with confusion as he sat up, placing his hands on both of Keroro's knees and parting them. Keroro blushed deeply, feeling so invaded and self concious.

"I-it's a long story... you see Kulu-..." Keroro let out a suprised yelp when Tamama's head suddenly dropped down and landed inbetween his legs. He shuttered at the feeling of his hot tongue rolling over his sex.

Tamama was clearly too horny to care about how his precious Sarge became a female. The thought of being able to take his womanly virginity was just too much to resist.

Keroro moaned softly, biting his lowerlip as he gripped the sheets tightly. Just a few more moments... and there it was, Tamama found the spot that sent Keroro over the edge; but before he could reach that peak of sweet pleasure, Tamama stopped; Keroro whimpered at the loss as he watched him stand up and take off his clothes.

Keroro sat up, and helped him undress since he was having troubles in his drunken state. As soon as the clothes were off Keroro sat up on his knees and launched forward, locking his arms around Tamama's neck and kissing him passionately. He didn't care about anything else, all that existed was this moment that belonged to the two of them.

Keroro felt a strong urge to have Tamama at that moment, he wanted him inside, no he needed it. Keroro guided Tamama back onto the bed then pushed him down on his back and climbed on top. He moved his hips around until the tip of tamama's member was alined with his entrence; he lowered his hips quickly, he didn't notice the pain, it was insignificant.

He began lifting and lowering his hips in a rythmical pattern; Keroro panted heavily as he leaned forward and gripped Tamama's shoulders. He watched Tamama's cheeks fill with color, the sounds he made were music to him.

Tamama groaned, trying to spead things up by moving with Keroro but it didn't help. He grabbed Keroro's hips and with a quick flip the Sergeant was on his back and Tamama was no top. He repositioned himself at Keroro's entrence then resumed at a much faster pace.

Tamama thrusted in from random angles until he found the spot that made Keroro scream his name. Tamama grinned with sadisfaction as he continued to hit the bundle of nerves; earning a series of loud lustful moans from Keroro.

Tamama felt himself lose it, he panted hard and groaned as in the very next instant Keroro reached his climax as well.

Exhausted, Tamama collapsed ontop of Keroro, breathing heavily. Keroro wrapped his arms around him and gently rubbed his back; closing his eyes as they both settled in silence. Soon enough the room was filled with soft snoring.

xxx

_**SUPRISE FROG SEX~ O: don't worry, this is just the beginning, just a sample... there will be more... oh yes, much more smutt... Muhahahahaha~**_

_**I did say this was a KeroTama story didn't I? You were warned so... _ don't destroy me. o_o**_

_**Q_Q**_


	9. Silent Screaming

_**I own nothing~**_

xxx

Keroro awoke in the middle of the night in a daze, he heard soft whimpering. Keroro sat up, looking around the dim room with sleepy eyes; he looked over Tamama's frightened features; he was curled up in a ball at the end of the bed shivering.

Keroro got out of his spot and crawled over to him slowly. He could make out what Tamama was saying.

"Please don't hurt me... please don't hurt me again..." He kept repeating this; his body was shaking.

"Tamama, it's ok..." Keroro assured him softly as he rubbed his back soothingly; but as soon as his hand made contact with the tadpole's skin he flinched and let out a scared noise.

Keroro peered over Tamama to see his face; he was still sound a sleep, his expression was tight and fightened even in his dreams.

Keroro wrapped his arms around him protectively, quietly humming as he intertwined his fingers with Tamama's. Eventually his shaking stopped and he relaxed, Tamama turned to face Keroro and wrapped his arms around the other.

"No one is going to hurt you again..." Keroro whispered in his ear as a promise before he fell back into the land of dreams.

xxx

Music; the day of silence. The day everyone spends the morning and afternoon simply listening to the natural melody of life instead of letting it just pass by. And at the end of the day, everyone gets together in the centeral park and listens to the most wonderful music players Angol has to offer.

But it wasn't anywhere near time for that yet, it was 0730 hours. And beacuse of how late everyone had been up dancing and partying, no one was awake. Except one.

Tamama blinked open his eyes and groaned. His head was pounding, the world spun when he tried to sit up, so instead he rolled over with a groan, but then jumped up with suprise at the feeling of another body. He felt dizzy from sitting up so fast, and that dizziness made him sick. He jolted up and sprinted into the bathroom just in time to empty the contents of stomach into the toliet bowl.

"I am never drinking again..." Tamama groaned, hugging his best friend the toliet before heaving up what was left in his stomach, which wasn't actually anything; it wasn't the dizziness that made him throw up that time, but the taste of the throw up that he threw up before he puked. If that makes any since.

Tamama stood at the sink, letting the hot water run as quietly as possible. He grabbed a bag he kept on the counter filled with his bathroom essentails he packed. He grabbed out his toothbrush and washed off the bristles then squirted straberry flavored toothpaste onto his brush.

After five minutes of brushing the taste was finally gone. But not his migrain. What he would give for some pain killers.

Tamama finched, squeezing his eyes shut as someone knocked on the door lightly; it was a sweet little knock but to him, who ever had knocked might as well have put a gong to his ear and hit it with the force of a jet crashing at light speed.

Tamama crept into the still dark room quietly and crossed over to the door; tripping over the clothes on the floor and cursing to himself.

He opened it just a crack to see who he was, but he was blinded by the light from the hallway.

"Goodmorning! This will help with your hang over." Tamama opened the door a little more as he realized it was Mommy that stood in front of him. He was suprised; she was holding out a cup that had something at the bottom fizzling and desolving into the thick purple liquid. Tamama took it as to not be rude; this sweet woman thought of him. He wasn't just going to say yuck that looks like crap and shut the door in her face.

"Oh, thank you very much, Missis Gunso." Tamama said quietly as he took a sip of the drink. It didn't taste as bad as it looked. In fact it tasted like plums and grapes, there was a hint of medicine but it was barely noticable with the sweet flavors.

"Could you give this back to my Keroro for me when he wakes up?" Mommy asks sweetly as she pulls the female version of Keroro's hat out of her little apron pouch. That smile... Tamama's face turned a deep crimson hue as he averted his gaze, memories of last night came flowing back to him all at once. As a female, Keroro looked identical to his mother.

"W-what makes you think he's with me? I mean, shouldn't he be with Angol Mois?" Tamama said her name like it was poision.

Mommy motioned him to lean in with her finger; he did so, and she cupped her hands around his ear.

"Sergeant Major Kululu doesn't want me to say anything to you two but Miss Mois doesn't tolerate same gender relationships." Tamama found that out the hard way... He didn't get what she was saying, but then suddenly something clicked. Tamama understood why it was Keroro was female.

"I see... so Kululu wants to make Angol Mois not wanna marry Mister Sergeant?" Tamama asks, whispering to her. Mommy smiled and nodded.

"So Keroro is just going to pretend he's been a girl this entire time and Mois is going to break off the wedding and everything will be fine... just like that?" Tamama wasn't at all convinced.

"Why is Kululu doing this? What does he get from saving Sarge from marrying an evil harpy?" Mommy shrugged.

"Oh I think because of last night's events Miss Mois is strongly reconcidering this marriage, she even made me spend the night in an entirely different room." Tamama arched his brow.

"What?" What did she say? What happened last night? Erhh... besides... that thing...

"Oh I'll tell you later. Go wake up Keroro and the two of you get ready for the day and meet us down for breakfast." She said sweetly, not waiting one more second as she placed Keroro's hat into Tamama's free hand and wandered off.

Tamama slowly slid back into the dark cave that was his room. The darkness felt good on his sensitive eyes.

Tamama moved towards the bed, but as soon as he saw Keroro softly snoring, looking oh so peaceful in his sleep; he couldn't bring himself to wake his beautiful Sergeant. So instead, Tamama finished off the drink Mommy gave him and went into the bathroom for a shower. Whatever he had drank was starting to take affect and his symptoms quickly vanished, leaving him feel fresh and renewed as soon as he stepped out of the shower.

With a towel around his waist Tamama re-entered the room. He sat on the edge of the bed carefully and grinned as a thought occured to him. He's always wanted to wake his Sarge with a sweet kiss but everyone has gotten in his way.

Tamama giggled cutely before crawling over to where his Sarge was in the middle of the large bed. He smiled at his sweet face and brushed his messy strands of hair out of his face before leaning down and lightly pressing his lips against Keroro's cheek. Tamama's heart fluttered as he pulled away, expecting the Sergeant to wake, but instead he turned over and snored loudly.

Tamama's eyes narrowed; but then Keroro sturred and his eyes flickered open; he took a minute to adjust before he sat up, rubbing his sleepy eyes before looking over to Tamama, who offered him a sweet smile.

"Goodmorning, Mister Sergeant~" He sang cheerfully. Keroro blinked at him with half lidded eyes.

"Goodmorning, Tamama." Keroro said with a soft chuckle, blushing as he rubbed his head sheepishly. Last night felt like a dream to him, like there was no possible way it would have ever happened in the real world. But the soreness and current location were evidence enough. But his memories were blurry, like something came over him and possessed him, it was an out of body experience that he felt conflicted with.

Tamama went on to tell Keroro about what Mommy had told him; Keroro stayed silent; only nodding in responce to the tadpole.

"Why do I have the feeling something bad is going to happen?" Tamama asks to no one it seemed since he was the only one in the room at the moment; Keroro was showering last night's... adventure down the drain. Which both seemed to be pretending never happened.

xxx

"Why would you do something like that? I thought we were going with that OTHER plan!" Keroro asks in a panic; he, Mommy, Sr. Gunso, Tamama and Kululu were sitting at a table seperate from everyone else.

"Kuku~ Well after seeing your mother and you side by side I simply couldn't resist the opertunity." Kululu giggled before taking a bite of one of the many curry buns in front of him.

"Here she comes, just go with whatever she tells you, kekeke~"

"Uncle, may I speak with you?" Keroro tensed up at that voice. He slowly turned his head around to see Angol Mois approching. She was calling him uncle again? What have they done?

"Of course, Lady Moa~" Keroro chuckled awkwardly as he hopped down from the table and followed her.

Eventually their long, silent walk lead the two of them outside and into a guarden full of flowers and flowing fountians.

Angol Mois thought of last night's events as she sat down on a white marble bench... the same bench from last night, Keroro sat next to her, watching her down casted expression carefully.

"I've been thinking about what you said last night..." Angol began in a quiet tone, not looking up, the tears in her eyes spilled over and ran down her cheeks as she balled her fists.

Keroro felt so horrible... he didn't like seeing her cry, he placed his hand on top of hers gently.

"You're right... about everything."

_(Flash back)_

_Mommy walked back into the ball room dressed as Keroro. She searched through the crowd before finding the one she saught dancing happily with Koyuki and Natsumi._

_"Would you lovely ladies mind if I borrowed my bride for a few moments?" Mommy asks; they didn't even suspect her for a moment._

_"Sure." Natsumi and Koyuki said in unison as Mommy grabbed Moa's hand and lead her off the dance floor and out into the guarden._

_It was lit with the light of the bright moon that took up a great portion of the sky. They sat down together on the bench._

_"Do you want to destroy Pekopon?" She asks. Mois seemed caught off guard by this question._

_"No, now that Daddy says I can do what I want with it I won't destroy Pekopon~ It's so beautiful there and everyone is so friendly, it would be such a shame if I would have to end it."_

_"And what if your Daddy suddenly decided you had to destroy it afterall?" Mois didn't have to think for more than a second._

_"Well then of course I would destroy it!"_

_"Do you love me?" Mommy asks. Mois looks dumbfounded for a moment then smiles cutely._

_"What? Of course I do! You're so silly Unc- I mean Keroro!"_

_"But do you love me enough to want to spend the rest of our lives together?"_

_"Yes. I don't know what I would do without you... I'd be so sad and lonely again." Mois said with a smile, but behind that smile was a bit of sadness._

_"Are you marring me because you want to, or because your Daddy decided it?" Mommy finally asks. Mois was speachless._

_"You need to stand up for what you want, you can't keep letting your father boss you around, your an adult now. And this is your decision, am I the person for you? Would you still love me if I were a Viper? A Pekoponian? A woman? For better or worse?"_

_(flashback ends)_

"You were right. I love you, but as an Uncle, like a family member, no matter how hard I try I can't think of you as anything other than my Uncle. I'm sorry... but... I can't... I can't marry you because I.. I want someone else."

Keroro blinked, staring at her with confusion, with utter flabbergastion... he was speachless. What could his mother possibly have said to change Mois' mind so quickly? Keroro wondered.

"Please don't be sad, Uncle." Mois said, holding his hands.

"I'm ok... but, who do you love?" Keroro asks curiously. Mois blushes, avoiding eye contact with the Sergeant.

"Tamama."

"... Tamama?"

"Yes..."

"... Private Second Class _Tamama_?"

"Yes."

"Crazy jealous, split personality, hates your guts, _Tamama_?"

"Yes!"

"Are we talking about the same Tamama? There has to be some mistake."

"To be honest... I only try to get so close to you all the time because he loves you so much... and I didn't want him to be with anyone besides me."

"You're... not going going to destroy Pekopon if he doesn't marry you, are you?" Keroro asks hesitantly.

"No... Tamama will never return my feelings. Not after what I did to him." Keroro's eyes went wide, his pupils shrank down as things began to connect in his mind.

"It was you..." Keroro got off the bench and stared at Mois, shaking his head. He couldn't believe such a sweet girl would hurt Tamama so badly.

"I only did it so he would stop loving you! That's the whole reason I ever went along with this marriage idea so easily, not just because I want my Daddy to be happy! I thought if I married you, and scared Tamama he would never get near you again!" Mois explained as she too stood.

"You more than scared him! He's tramatized! He barely sleeps because of his nightmares! He hasn't been home since!" Keroro turned his back to her and began to walk away.

"Where are you going, Uncle?" Mois asks, following him.

"Back to Pekopon. I have an invasion to plan."

"Can I come back with you?" Mois asks; Keroro stopped dead in his tracks, outraged that she would ask such a thing after what she did.

"After you beg Tamama for forgiveness, the decision rests with him. He will decide if you can come back to the platoon. But not today, not next week. Not until he has recovered. I don't want him to let you back in because he's afraid of what you'll do if you don't." With that, Keroro left here where she stood.

The quiet weaving of wind through grass was the loudest sound for miles.

xxx

"We are going back so soon? What happened?" The group asks, following Keroro into the ship.

"Angol Mois decided she didn't want to marry me I guess." Keroro answered, putting on a fake smile.

"Where is she? Shouldn't she be comming back with us?" Aki asks curiously.

"She wanted to stay at home for a while." Keroro answered shortly. As soon as he entered the ship, he vanished, hiding from anyone and everyone the entire journey back home.

xxx


	10. And So It Begins

**_I own nothing~_**

xxx

A month passed and everything had faded back to normal... well, somewhat normal. Tamama still stayed at the base, trying his best to not get caught alone. Everyone has tried to console him but he refuses to admit he's afraid. And Angol Mois hadn't been heard from since her last encounter with Keroro.

Keroro sat in his room, assembling a Gundam. He his body had returned to normal just like Kululu had told him it would. It was like nothing happened at all; the wedding never happened, Tamama and Keroro's heated night of passion never happened, and things had gone back to the usual. Keroro comming up with some plan that failed epically, procrastinating with his invasion by watching his shows on Tv, playing games and assembling Gundam.

"STUPID FROG!" Natsumi yelled. Keroro jumped up as the redheaded girl kicked the door open, stormed across the room and picked him up by the head.

"Today is your day to do chores and nothing is done! Get your lazy butt up and scrub the toliet!"

"Ok, ok! No need to get viloent, Natsumi~" Keroro sweated as she set him down.

"Right after I finish this Gundam..." Natsumi kicked him in the butt and sent him flying half way across the room. Keroro got up, rubbing his reddened booty; he spotted her from the corner of his eye and ran out of his nerd cave as fast as he could.

xxx

Keroro grumbled to himself as he scrubbed the dishes, vaccumed the floors and cleaned the bathrooms. He did so quickly so he could get back to his model assembling.

He had just one more thing to do, put the dirty laundray in the washer. He dumped all the lights in first and added the right amount of soap when a sharp pain suddenly throbbed in his lower abdomnial. He rubbed the spot until it desisted before climbing down from the stool and grabbing the basket of wet clothes to hang out back.

As he was hanging the laundray the pain returned, this time it was stronger and he fell to his knees, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to wait it out.

"Keroro!" Giroro jumped up from his spot by his tent and rushed to his leaders side.

"What's happening?" Natsumi asks as she opens the sliding glass door, looking at the green one with concern, at first when she saw him fall she thought it was some trick to get out of chores, but if Giroro was concerned then she knew it was real.

Natsumi rushed to his side as well; not sure if she should try to comfort him or if it was better not to touch him. What should she do? She was panicing, staring at him with wide eyes.

Suddenly Kululu came out of no where with a needle and stabbed it into his shoulder, injecting a clear liquid. Natsumi let out a suprise yell, grabbing the yellow Keronian by the arm and shaking him.

"What did you just do!"

Keroro fell limp onto his stomach, listening to the muffled voices of his friends. He couldn't understand what was happening, but slowly the pain he felt faded away as did the world around him.

xxx

When Keroro started to regain conciousness he heard the arguing voices of Kululu, Tamama and Pururu. The first thing he noticed was that his face was itchy and mouth was dry. He had something strapped around his stomach, it wasn't uncomfortable, but it was a little snug.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? NO ONE TOLD ME THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Tamma yelled, outraged.

"He had female organs at the time and you didn't even concider for one second that you could get him pregnant? Don't tell me you were so out of it didn't notice Kuku~"

"IF THIS THING IS KILLING MY SARGE I WANT IT OUT OF HIM NOW!"

Keroro felt soft hands touch his abdomnial, moving something cold and gooy along his tummy.

"Settle down now both of you! You're going to wake him up!" Pururu demanded. She glared at them then went back to work. She moved little device around his stomach as she stared at a monitor that was facing her, there was silence for a moment and then a little heartbeat filled the room with sound.

"From the looks of it the baby is growing at an abnormal rate, it's at the size of a nine week fetus already. And since Keroro has only been intaking sustanace for one all of it has been going to the baby, so he hasn't had any nutrients to help his body adjust to pregnancy."

"So what you're saying is that he isn't eating enough?" Tamama asks. Pururu nods.

"The baby isn't killing him Tamama, with a proper diet and pleanty of rest and low stress he can carry her to full term without a problem." Pururu said with a smile.

"I don't want this to hurt him..." Tamama said quietly, looking over Pururu's shoulder to the monitor as Kululu pulled her backwards.

"But there are a lot of risks to Keroro's health that you're forgetting to mention, Pururu." Kululu mentioned quietly to her while Tamama was distracted with the blury image before him.

"What do you mean? I am one of the best medical personals in the entire Keronian army! If they want to keep it then I'll make sure he stays in good health."'

"Kuku~ That's not what I'm talking about, you seem to be forgetting that trouble loves Keroro's company. You can't keep him locked in a bubble the entire time. And the stress of the invasion is definately something you can't just make vanish." Kululu said.

"BUZZ OFF BASTARD!" Tamama hissed. Both looked over their shoulders to see Tamama glaring at a fly flying a little too close to Keroro for his comfort.

"TAMAMA IMPACT!" The fly was burned up into nothing. Not a partical of it's existance remained. Tamama's crazy eyes vanished and he raced over to investigate Keroro for any injuries.

Pururu looked at Kululu with a cocky smirk.

"It looks like Daddy has body guard duty under control." Pururu chuckled.

xxx

_**This chapter is so short... so horribly... deviously... disgustingly... short... Q_Q I'm sorry~**_


	11. Gundam And Cow Flesh? YOU ARE FORGIVEN!

_**I own nothing~**_

xxx

Keroro finally opened his eyes to find hours had passed.

_I guess I must have fallen back asleep._ He thought to himself with a sheepish smile.

He felt a little woozy and his stomach still felt like something tight was wrapped around it, but when he felt, there was nothing. He touched his tummy and sucked in a sharp breath. It was very sensitive. It almost felt like someone behind him was pinching and pulling his skin back as much as it would go.

Keroro attempted to sit up but it was no use, he was too sore. So instead he pressed a button on the arm of the bed that made it slowly sit him up. It was the most entertaining thing in the world.

He would have played with it more but as soon as he caught a glimpse of Tamama, sitting on the wicker chair next to him, with his head drooped down to a side and his eyes closed; he simply couldn't resist smiling as he admired Tamama's sleepy features.

And then it hit him, he recalled the conversation he overheard. He's pregnant. With Tamama's baby, his baby. Keroro's features softened as he touched his tummy.

"Mister Sergeant, what's wrong? Are you in pain? Do you want me to run and get Pururu?" Tamama asked as he snapped into conciousness and jumped out of his chair, ran over to Keroro then began to make his way towards the door.

"No, I'm fine I heard what you guys where saying... it's just... I'm a little shocked." Keroro trailed off. Tamama returned to his bedside in the moment of silence.

"Pururu told me we need to make a decision now. If we want to keep it or not..." Tamama said quietly, gazing off into space.

"I heard his heartbeating." Tamama raised his brow as he looked up at his commanding officer.

"Huh?"

"I may not have been fully awake but... I heard his heart beating. He's apart of me, of both of us. We can't just take away his life before he even gets a chance to live."

"Your too nice! This thing is killing you, Pururu won't say it but it's taking everything from you! It's a paracite! Why can't you see that this thing is EVIL?" The look on Keroro's face told Tamama that he had made up his mind and wasn't going to change it.

Seething with fusteration and rage Tamama's pupiles shrank down as he let out a fusterated yell and punched a hole in the wall. Tamama looked back at Keroro's fearful expression and felt instantly guilty for letting his rage get the best of him. Without another word Tamama left the room, passing by Pururu, who was carrying a tray of food.

Pururu walked in to see the downcasted and gloomy expression on Keroro's face as he tapped his fingers on his stomach absently.

"Goodmorning, Keroro." She says with a smile as she places the tray in his lap. There was a bowl of apple sause, milk, and some fruit. Normally this would look good and he would eat it with no complaints. But just the thought of food made him nauseous.

"No thank you... I'm not really hungry." He said sheepishly.

"Yes you are, now eat." Pururu demanded with a smile as she checked over his monitors.

Keroro took small bites of the food throughout his checkup. He didn't like the taste or texture but at least it was staying down... for the time being. Which was very pleasing to Pururu.

"It's just amazing how fast she's growing. We figured out that the pill Kululu gave you has a lot of risks, I'm not sure if they're bad yet... The baby is healthy, and as long as you keep eating you won't have any problems... as far as I can tell there isn't anything abnormal wrong with the baby, aside from the growth." Pururu said, once again roaming around Keroro's belly with a little device as she and the Sarge both watched the screen.

"You keep calling the baby a she, is it a girl?" Keroro asks curiously, nibbling at a peice of watermelon.

"No not yet. But just look at this little cutie! She's a girl, I have no doubts!" Pururu giggled. Keroro squinted his eyes adn chuckled, patting Pururu on the head.

"Oh sweet, naive Pururu~ I'm afraid you are mistaken, what you see here is a little boy, who probably is going to inherit my devilish handsome-ness and Tamama's cuteness. His look are going to be so outrageous that no one will be able to resist him, Pekopon will worship his adoribility and make him their leader Gero gerogerogero~" Keroro chuckled.

"Of course you would think of a way to use this as an advantange..." She muttered.

"So how long do you think it will be before he's born?" Keroro asks curiously. Pururu thinks for a moment.

"Well at the rate she's growing I would say six more months, but I can't be sure..." Pururu said as she began to put away her equpitment.

"Oh... Pururu... where is he going to.. come out?" Keroro asks, a bit nervous and hesitant to hear the answer.

"Well..." Pururu walked over to the clipboard on the end of his bed and grabbed it, pulling out a black sheet of paper that she handed over to Keroro. Keroro took it and held it up to the light. He couldn't make since of it.

"You see, the cervix has connected to to your um... your main exit... but to make things less uncomfortable a c-section will be preformed to decrease risks and ensure a safe delivery. Ok?" She smiled cheerfully as she took the sheet from him and placed it back into the folder.

"I'll be back later to check in on you." She said sweetly before exiting the room.

Keroro sighed. Now he was alone and bored. How he wished he had one of his Gundam models to work on or at the very least a remote to the little TV hung up in the corner on the wall. Keroro looked at the buttons on the arm of his bed and pressed the one for a nurse, seconds later a large alien woman came in with a cart of food. That was faster than he expected but it wasn't food he wanted, besides nothing on the cart looked good at all.

She pulled a tray up to him and set down a bowl of soup and a plate of veggies.

"Oh and did you need something?" She asked kindly.

"Um, do you know where the remote is?" Keroro asks with a sheepish smile. The nurse nodded, pulling it out of the nightstand and handing it to him.

"If you need anything else just press the button and I'll be right here." With that the woman left with her cart.

Keroro spent the day flipping through channels and munching on whatever the alien woman would bring him. He didn't like or want it, but he ate it for the baby's sake. But if they brought him one more healthy, fat free, sugar free, all natural cup of rice pudding he was going to throw up. He got so sick of the food he started hiding it, throwing it into the garbage, stuffing it in the nightstand... anywhere he could possible put it besides his stomach.

He had lost hope on channel surfing, nothing was on, no cartoons, just boring reality shows. So he kept the volume down on low so he didn't have to sit in absolute silence.

Sometime in the afternoon some of his platoon came to vist him one by one to see how he was doing, he was kind of suprised that everyone was so supportive. Even Natsumi came down with Fuyuki, she seemed really giddy and excited over the baby. Heck, even Paul and Momoka came to see him. The only one he didn't was Tamama.

After his vitors left, Pururu came back and gave him another checkup just like the one in the morning. Everything was looking good, and so she left; He ate another round of healthy goop before falling asleep. The next morning Pururu woke him up and checked him again as he ate more hospital crap food, but that's when he experienced his first morning sickness. It was odd, the food tasted better when he came back out. But then that only meant he had to eat saultless, flavorless, square crackers and drink gingerale. Then later on they gave him pudding. Lots... and lots... of pudding. The day was boring, everyone came to vist in pairs and groups but then left to do fun things at the beach because sitting in an underground hospital wasn't nearly as fun as swimming playing beach ball.

Around 1900 hours Keroro began to smell something fattening... something salty, like fries and hamburgers... it made drool drip down his jaw like a waterfall. The smell got stronger and strong until it smelled like it was just on the other side of his door, and then to his suprise his door opened and shut as a blue tadpole walked in carrying a white back with a yellow "w" printed on the center.

Tamama dropped the bag into his lap and his soda on the nightstand next to Keroro, before he sat back in the whicker chair, eating some fries quietly. Keroro dumped the bag out in his lap and found four burgers, two fries and a boxed up Gundam model just BEGGING to be assembled.

"Oh Tamama~ you have no idea how much I love you right now~" Keroro's eyes watered, he was so touched. He dug into the bag and quickly unwrapped one of the burgers. At that moment Keroro felt like a pig, he devoured the first burger in three and a half bites.

"So does that mean you forgive me for being a big fat jerk yesterday?" Tamama asks, looking down with a guilty expression.

"You gave me Gundam and cowflesh patties... of course I forgive you!" Keroro chuckled, nibbling at his second burger joyfully.

The two of them sat quietly. Watching Tv until Keroro let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He set his Gundam model box on the nightstand as he looked over at Tamama, who was nodding off in the chair.

"Tamama, you don't have to sleep in that chair, it looks so uncomfortable, why don't you come up here? There's pleanty of room." Keroro said, pulling back the blankets as he patted the spot next to him. Tamama looked at him drousily and got up and climbed in without protest.

The two snuggled up wordlessly, with Keroro's back to Tamama's front; fitting together like puzzle peices. Keroro felt incrediblly comfortable, he was easily drifting off, his breathing evened as the land of dreams began to take him in it's cozy grasp, but then his eyes shot back open when he felt a pair of warm lips brush against his cheek sweetly.

"I love you, Keroro, and the baby... I won't let anything happen to either of you." Tamama whispered quietly before closing his eyes and drifting off as he rubbed Keroro's tummy absently.

Keroro's cheeks were warm and pink; a soft smile played out on his lips as he closed his eyes; placing his hand ontop of the one on his stomach and intwertwining their fingers.

xxx

The next few weeks went by at a tediously slow rate even though Tamama went out and brought back things to keep Keroro entertained; sitting in a hospital bed without being able to get up except for when he needed to use the restroom was just too much boring to tolerate. No amount of activities could lessen this funless visit.

But at the end of the second week Pururu decided to let Keroro get up and walk around the hospital to see how he would feel. They did this for the next three days, Pururu watching Keroro walk around the hospital for thirty minutes then giving him a check up. Everything was going smoothly. Keroro had gained the weight she wanted him too and was gaining even more each day. Finally on the forth day, Pururu let him leave the hospital. Keroro couldn't be happier.

When they got back to the Hinata house, everyone was waiting there with a welcome home banner tapped on the wall; his team-mates looked at him with pale faces while Keroro was bombarded by the women; his tummy was noticablly larger. Last time they saw him two weeks ago he was normal, but now he had a this buldge.

"Aww! Has she kicked yet?" Momoka asks as she rubs his tummy with her palm.

"I think it's a little to earily for him to kick." Keroro chuckled; a little pleased with the amount of attention he was getting. Tamama on the other hand didn't like how many hands were touching HIS Sage. He stood behind Keroro with his hands on his leader's shoulders, glaring at the women with a possessive look. They giggled at each other, finding Tamama's jealousy over Keroro just too cute. But they didn't want to make him too mad so they backed off.

Keroro sat down on the couch as he listened to everyone's conversations; they told him about just random things that eventually went back to the topic of the baby's gender. Half thought boy, the other half, the women and suprisingly Giroro thought it would be a girl.

"What are you guys hoping the baby will be?" Koyuki asks sweetly.

"Gerogero~ a boy of course!" He chuckles, eyes turn to Tamama for his answer. He smiles, tilting his head to aside.

"It doesn't really matter to me, just as long as it and Mister Sergeant are both happy and healthy."

"Oh Private Tamama, that's so sweet of you~" Keroro said, smiling over at the blue tadpole.

"Why are you too still so formal?" Natsumi asks with a curious chuckle.

"Oh please, at least they aren't making everyone uncomfortable by getting all touchy feely, kekeke~" Everyone looked at Kululu for a moment then started laughing. Oh how it was a joyous day... nothing could ruin the good moon. Or was there something? Or better, someone whom was currently crouched down on a roof top wearing a black cloak that flowed with the wind as they peered in on the happy family and friends inside.

xxx

**_o_o not sure what the baby is going to be called yet... I have a list of names I randomly came up with... if you have anything better or think one of these is the best do tell me my darling~ 3 ;)_**

**_Girls:_**  
**_Annana Bueueu Linana Corara Cimimi_**

**_Boys:_**  
**_Jorara Tonono Vinini Huanan Taroro_**


	12. What Lurks In The Night's Shadow?

_**I own nothing~**_

xxx

_Curtians blowing inward from an open window. Complete and utter darkness. Everything quiets down to a hush, and then. Absolute silence._

_Tamama's entire body shook as he stared at the open window. He was in a dark room that had nothing, no furniture, no door, no light. Completely empty. Outside the window there wasn't a single star in the sky. The light glow of the moon behind dark clouds was bright enough to give some detail to the amonous looking trees outside._

_And there she stood; her figure glowing, brighter than the sun. The person he feared the most before him in her signiutre blonde hair blue vest outfit; looking all too sweet and normal._

_The Lord of Terror began to walk towards the tadpole slowly, and as she did Tamama scurried back until he tripped over his own feet and landed on his bottom, and even then he proceeded to back up until the solid wall behind him prevented him from an escape._

_It wasn't until the girl from Angol bent down to his level that he noticed the tears streaming down her hurt face. Tamama hadn't seen her cry very much before. It was shocking to him, but it still didn't ease his fears of her._

_"Because of you my heart is broken." Mois whispered softly._

_Tamama shook his head as he watched her pull out her spear and use it to help her stand. She transformed, jumping in the air as she powered up._

_"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! ARAMA-GEDDON! 1/1!"_

Tamama screamed, but in that very same instant he jolted up from his bed, panting, sweat coating his body. His heart pounding was the loudest sound in the room. He took a few moments to regain himself, to remind himself where he was. At Momoka's house, in his own soft, warm, comfortable bed.

He finally agreed to come home with her again and had been living with her and visiting Keroro normally. Everything was perfect. Except for his nightmares. He had the same one every night, and every night the window was open after he woke up. He would always quickly turn on the lights and check the room feverishly, but there was always nothing, Momoka's family guards would search the perimiter and find no one. Nothing. No Angol Mois. She was still on Angol as far as anyone else knew.

He had to stop being so afraid, he couldn't live in fear of her for the rest of his life because of one stupid beating. He had to be stronger! He couldn't let That Woman defeat him so easily!

Gritting his teeth, Tamama hopped out of bed with an angry aura about him, he slammed the window shut and locked it. And as soon as he did he let out a sigh and smiled. But then his smile faded when he caught something from the corner of his eye. Only barely visible. An outline of a cloaked figure standing in the far corner of the room. Facing him.

He could feel their eyes stealing his very soul. Were his eyes playing tricks on him? He didn't want to know, he didn't want to find out if there was actually someone watching him sleep. If someone could sneak into one of the most highly protected homes in the world and kill him without a whisper; he didn't want to know.

Acting like he knew nothing of the mysterious shadow; he walked over to the door, opened it, and with a calm facade, he walked down the halls until he found Momoka's bedroom.

When he reached her door his vision was blured by the hot tears filling his eyes. How could he let himself become so weak? He was a helpless child all over again, going to his mommy's room for comfort.

Tamama opened the door and walked in, finding the room a lot more comforting with the glow of Momoka's nightlights.

He crawled up onto her bed quietly and curled up into a ball near her feet, shaking, as he stared off at the small glow of the blue light plugged into the wall. Every little sound was Her. Every creek, every wind, every moving shadow. She was every where, consuming him, torturing and tormenting him.

The bed made a sound as the young girl sturred. Momoka sat up, without a second thought she picked him up and tucked him in with her. But even in the arms of his fellow crazy friend, Tamama still stared off into the night, watching the shadows his imagination created; after an hour of terror, he began to settle down; he stared at the door as he drifted off; watching the moving shadow beneath the crack.

Was it real? Or was it his imagination?

xxx

Angol Mois landed on the roof of Momoka's estate silently. She was dressed different than normal. In black robes that covered her entire body.

She completely avoided every one of her security measures as she searched for her target; ducking under cameras, moving past booby traps, and anything else set up to catch an intruder. Soon she found her goal.

She landed inside Tamama's room after opening the window with a very tiny fraction of a fraction of an aramageddon to blow the lock upwards, thus gaining access.

She put her staff away and slipped it's now portable phone form into her pocket before crossing the room over to Tamama's bed. She sat down on the edge and watched his chest rise and fall as he slept soundly.

"Because of you my heart is broken..." Moa said quietly, placing her hand on top of Tamama's gently.

"I will never forgive you... for stealing my love. I don't know how to say this to your face, so I keep telling you in your sleep in hopes that it will work somehow..." Angol Mois began as she traced her fingertips from the back of his hand, up his arm and then came to stop and rest her palm on his chest.

"I wanted you to be happy with me or no one at all. I came onto Uncle so strongly because I know how you feel about him. I just wanted you to feel like that about me, so I wanted to win Uncle's love so you wouldn't have it..."

Angol Mois frowned as she watched Tamama began to stur in his sleep; it was his nightmares again. He began to whimper quietly. She tried to comfort him by rubbing his tummy in a soothing motion, which seemed to help for a minute or so; just long enough for her to feel free to speak again.

"...But that was selfish of me, and I'm disgusted with myself for ever thinking such a thing. I want you to be happy Tamama. I want you to be with the person you love."

Mois stood when Tamama began to squirm again. She quickly darted across the room into the darkness of the corner just seconds before Tamama jolted up out of his sleep, panting heavily.

Mois watched him carefully. Tonight was different from the other nights, this night, Tamama shut the window without fear? Were hear words finally getting to him? Mois wondered hopefully.

But then, Tamama exited the room, and after a few moments of waiting, he never came back, Mois could hear his faint steps fading in the darkness as she peered around his door to look.

She found him in Momoka's room; the door was opened just a crack, she peered in through the crack to see Tamama in the blue haired girl's bed, staring in her direction. Mois watched Tamama's eyes close after he battled sleep for a good five minutes.

Mois pressed her back against the wall and sank down, putting her hands over her face.

"How will he ever forgive me for this?" She asks herself quietly before getting up, and vanishing into the night with tears sparkling in her eyes.

xxx

_**So... disgusting... so short... I'm.. I'm sorry readers... I'm sorryyy~ Dx But it just feels right for all ~this~ to be on it's own.**_


	13. I lovuh YOU HAVE ICECREAM ON YOUR FACE

_**Own nothing I~**_

xxx

Momoka and Tamama sat together outside the mansion; meditating as a cool fall breeze passed by ever so often.

The trees were filled with colors of orange and yellow; the sky was blue and bright, except for the few little white clouds. It was a warm day for the season, but who would question the gift of such a beautiful day?

"Ahh, isn't it so peaceful today, Tamama? I feel so relaxed." Momoka said with a sweet gigle.

"Today feels lucky. Like anything we do will have a good outcome. You know, we should do something besides train." Tamama said, falling onto his back to watch the white swirls of wonder drift across the sky. Momoka did the same, her head falling next to his.

"What do you have in mind?" She asks.

"We should establish our relationships with the ones we love."

In and instant, the sweetness from the two vanish and was replaced by their crazy alter egos. Both were grinning as infinate possiblilties coursed through their minds.

"I have the perfect plan." Momoka grinned, leaning over to whisper her ideas into the tadpole's ear.

xxx

It was weird. No it was down right wrong. Natsumi and Keroro had actually been getting along. She was even helping him with the chores. They were spending so much time together that they even had INSIDE JOKES!

They currently sat up in her room by the radio, listening to Saburo speak his words, with Natsumi star-struck as she hung on his every word until the show came to an end. With his goodnight, Natsumi turned off the radio with a click and fell over on the floor with a sigh. Wait, why did he say goodnight when it was the afternoon? Oh well, never mind that.

"Oh my gosh! Saburo is so cool and mysterious! Uggh! If only I could ask him out. I know I should just tell him, but how?" She groaned, then rolled onto her back and looked up at Keroro sitting behind her head.

"Just be yourself, Natsumi. How hard is it to just tell someone what's on your mind?" Keroro chuckle lightly as he patted his tummy, which was significantly larger.

"I know, but... well, how did you confess your feelings to Tamama?" Natsumi asks curiously. Keroro jumps, thrown off gaurd by the question.

"Huh?" Keroro was completely confused; tilting his head to a side. Natsumi blinked at him, arching her eyebrow in a confused manner.

"Aren't... you two a couple..?" She asks with an unsure tone.

"Uh..." Natsumi glared at him, getting up on her hands and knees as she leaned forward with her intimidating gaze. Keroro knew he was safe, she wouldn't DARE harm a pregnant man. Expecially not when the father of the child inside that pregnant man's stomach is a raging jealous phsycho path.

But then suddenly, a huge, shit eating grin spread out across Natsumi's lips as she giggled deviously.

"If it's so easy, why haven't you told him yet? You gonna wait until your both old men on your death beds?"

"No! I'll tell him the very next instant I see him!" Keroro declared, folding his arms over his chest as he pouted.

"I bet you can't." Natsumi taunted. Keroro tried to jump to his feet, but because of his fatness he struggled for a few moments, putting a hand behind him flat on the floor to push him up, then grabbing onto the nearby chair beside him to pull himself the rest of the way up.

"Oh yeah? Well I bet I can do it before the end of today!" Keroro huffed, placing a hand on his hip.

"Ok, deal. If I win, you have to name the baby after me." Keroro squinted his eyes and began to chuckle with a a cocky grin.

"You're overly confident, Natsumi. But alright. And if I win... you have to give Corporal Giroro a kissy pooo! gero-gerogerogero~" Keroro chuckled, hands on hips. Natsumi tossed her head back and laughed.

"Alright, your on." Natsumi placed her hand on Keroro's tummy and gave it a rub. "Ready to watch your mommy lose little Natsumi?" She cooed.

"Pfft! In your dreams." Keroro chuckled; the two of them turned when they heard a knock on the door before it opened; Fuyuki stood there with a smile.

"Hey Sarge, Tamama and Momoka are here go get us." Fuyuki said. Keroro arched his brow, tilting his head to a side with confusion.

"Get us? Where are we going?" He asks.

"I dunno. Tamama says we don't have a choice, so I guess we have to go." Fuyuki said with an apathetic and oblivious tone.

"Oh... alright?" Keroro said, walking out the door, grinning. Spending a day with Tamama? This bet was getting easier and easier.

xxx

Momoka and Fuyuki sat side by side in the back of her limo; watching and listening to the two sitting beside them. If it wasn't for Tamama's voice, everything would be uncomfortablly quiet in the limo.

"How come every time I'm near the baby doesn't kick?" Tamama asks with a pouty face as he presses his cheek against Keroro's stomach.

"I have no idea, maybe it's because he's soothed by your voice and it lulls him to sleep." Keroro said with a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Is it true, baby? ARE YOU SOOTHED BY MY VOICE?" In the very next instant Tamama was kicked in the jaw with unbelievable baby strenght; he fell on the floor of the Limo with a reddened and swollen cheek. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

The others stared at him, confused and unsure of how to react to such a thing.

"You... finally got to feel him kick, Tamama..." Momoka said with a hesitant laugh.

"I'm... so proud..." Tamama said in an overdramaticly weak voice. The tention was broken when Fuyuki started laughing hysterically. Momoka joined and soon so did Keroro.

"I'm glad my pain fills you all with such joy." Tamama murmured, but his voice was unheard with all the laughter. But he didn't mind, he smiled fondly as he rubbed his cheek; the redness faded away quickly and it was like nothing had happened.

"So where are we going?" Fuyuki asks when they all quieted down some.

"To a carnival~ I heard there was a genuine haunted house there that they built it around! I thought investigating it would be fun!" Momoka answered with a cute smile.

"Sounds like a lot of fun!" Fuyuki said as he returned her smile.

xxx

"Oh wow! There's so many fun things around here!" Keroro beamed as he stuck his head out the window as they finally approched the amusement park after a long drive.

"But where is everyone?" Fuyuki asks curiously, noticing the lack of people entering and exiting the carnival.

"Oh I figured we would have more fun if we didn't have to wait in long lines so I closed the park for the day so we could have it all to ourselves." She said cheerfully as they pulled up to the front entrence and parked.

Paul got out and circled around the long limo to open the door for them.

The first one out was Keroro, who jumped with excitement as he raced into the land of fun with the exitment and energy of a child in a candy slash toy store; Tamama followed close behind, giggling with glee.

"Oooooooh~ we should ride on THAT!" Keroro exclaimed, pulling at Tamama's hand in the dirction he was pointing; towards a gigantic, twisty roller coster of doom with the title on the ride named "A trip to hell."

"Um, how about we go on something safer, Sarge? Like that!" Tamama now took control of their direction and took Keroro towards a roller coster for children. it was oval shaped with one bump that lifted probably ten inches off the ground and slowly decended down to the ground level.

The two got in; the carts were just their size; Fuyuki and Momoka joined them in the second carts, they were too big, and sitting in one of the carts together meant they had no elbow room at all.

The bored looking man working the ride pressed start as soon as he saw they were all buckled up safely.

"This is really tedious..." Keroro said, squinting his eyes as they decended down from the drop.

"I agree..." Fuyuki. But then something snapped inside the two of them. They were on rides for little people, for children. They could ride all of them. Every tiny little ride made for babies they could ride for free all day with no one telling them they were too old to ride children rides.

The two were suddenly excited about the ride, and each time they went up and down the bump they yelled with excitement and fear.

As soon as the ride ended the two met up outside the fence and high fived each other, pumped and excited.

"LETS RIDE ALL OF THEM!" Fuyuki said; Keroro let out an agreeing whoop and the two of them took off towards an airplane ride yelling like savages going to war, leaving their "dates" behind.

"Our plan isn't working... It's like they're on a date with each other." Momoka said with an irritated sigh.

"Don't worry, Momoka... let them have their fun, this is only the first step of our journey, soon we'll get them all alone on the farris wheel and share a lovey dovey kiss on the top." Tamama chuckled with a dark grin. Momoka cracked her knuckles and joined his laughter of evil.

"What's so funny? Did you fart again, Momoka?" Fuyuki asks as he and Keroro begin to walk back from their short one minute ride. Momoka jumps and blushes, shaking her head feverishly.

"N-no of course not! If anyone would do that it would be him." Momoka said, pointing to Tamama; whom puffed up his chest and put his hands on his hips.

"That's right!" He declared proudly.

"Oh hey, Sarge! Look! We should go on the merry-go-round next!" Fuyuki grinned as he pointed towards the colorful ride with fake unicorns, lady bugs, and inch worms as seats.

After every childish ride had been ridden the bright sunny afternoon had turned to twilight. The sky was filling with different assortments of beautiful colors as the sun ducked down behind the mountians in the distance.

During their bromantical day of joyous fun, Fuyuki and Keroro hadn't noticed they had managed to lose track of the other two that had acompanied them.

They both lied down in a boucy house, exhausted, expecially Keroro, whom was rubbing his tummy affectionately as he let out a sadisfied sigh. It had been ages since he and Fuyuki had been able to spend time together since all the girls had been smothering him with parenting advice, touching his tummy, talking about their relationships, about boys, shoes, clothes! He wasn't a damn woman for crying out loud! He is Sergeant Keroro, leader of the ARMPIT/Keroro Platoon and an alien invader! (Whichever you prefer to call it) He is a man damn it! He didn't like how everyone was suddenly telling him what he could and couldn't do; Pururu told him he shouldn't work out, he shouldn't be stressed, he shouldn't eat junk, he shouldn't, shouldn't, shouldn't! Like he's some frail, withering flower threatening to shatter at any moment! He's pregnant, not dying!

So this day was a vacation from all that. Finally he was being treated like a normal person, finally he was spending time with his best Pekoponian friend, Fuyuki. The only person who hasn't treated him any differently and cooed at his tummy every time he saw him.

"Hey, Sarge..." Fuyuki began softly, rolling on his side to face the platoon leader.

"Got something on your mind, Fuyuki?" Keroro asks; turning to meet a pair of dark blue eyes.

"What did your parents do when you told them you're gay?" Fuyuki asks. The color drained from Keroro instantly as he stared at the boy with a vacant expression. His daddy trama switch was activated. His father... the Demon Sergeant. The most feared man in the Keronian army.

"I... haven't told them yet..." Keroro answered quietly.

How would The Demon Sergeant react to finding this out? To discovering his son was not only pregnant, but by another man... _One I'm in love with..._

Keroro's thoughts came to a stop. Didn't his parents help him out of the marriage with Angol Mois? Did they know his true feelings? No... that couldn't be it. Maybe The Demon Sergeant was so black and white he didn't want his son marrying anyone that wasn't a Keronian female that he approved of.

Keroro's body began to tremble as for a breif fraction of a second he concidered that maybe having this baby was a bad idea. But instantly, the thought was deminished. He felt sick for ever having that thought in his mind.

"Mister Sergeant!"

"Fuyuki!"

The two sat up and looked out through the mesh surrounding the boucy house to see the two wandering around. Tamama was holding something that made Keroro's mouth water and stomach growl.

"FROZEN COW MILK!" Keroro exclaimed as he scurried down the slide of the boucy house and ran to Tamama.(Idk if he'd really call it that... but I'm gonna go with it... o_O)

"I got it for you my darling Sergeant~" Tamama said with a cheeky grin, holding the frozen treat out towards Keroro's lips as he held the one with an assortment of different flavors to his own lips.

"Oh, Tamama~ you're too sweet!"

The moment Keroro leaned in and licked the droplet of vinilla of ice-cream dribbling down the side of the cone and almost brushed against Tamama's fingertips; Momoka blushed, turning her head away quickly as she moved over to Fuyuki and handed him the chocolate cone she got for him.

They all sat down at some tables not far from them and ate their frozen treats of sweet delight, laughing and talking about the fun they were having while they had seperated.

"You know, we should go on the farris wheel while we wait for the sun to set, that way when we go into the haunted house it'll be a lot more fun!" Tamama giggled cutely as he finished off the last bites of his cone. Keroro scowled at what remained dribbling down the corner of Tamama's mouth.

"That's a great idea!" Momoka giggled after patting her lips off with a napkin.

"Private Tamama, you have some-..." Keroro was cut off as Tamama grabbed the hand he was using to point and dragged him towards the round ring with carts that slowly rotates couples in around it... (=' 3 '=)...

As soon as the "couples" were seated the ride began to move, lifting them up, and up, and up, until they could see the entire carnival from above.

"Can we speak in an off-duty manner, Sir?" Tamama asks profesionally as he held onto both the railings. Keroro smiles shyly and nods.

"Well I don't see why not."

"Isn't this romantic, Keroro?" Tamama asks cooly as he hooks his arm around the Sarge's. Keroro blushed and tensed up at the sound of his name coming from Tamama's voice. He didn't use it often, but when he did, it sent shivers up his spine.

"R-romantic?" Keroro repeated that word nervously.

"Yeah, baby... just you, and me... well, Momoka and Fuyuki too but they're down there so it's kind of like we're alone." Tamama said, looking down to see the two teens laughing and blushing at each other.

"Oh and the baby... but I don't think he counts just yet." Tamama cooed as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Keroro's tummy; the Sarge's cheeks filled with color. Tamama grinned deviously at the reaction.

"Am I making you nervous?" He asks in a chilling tone.

"No, no... it's just... I... I want to tell you something, Tamama..." Keroro began, his voice as quiet as a whisper.

"Yes?"

"It's... I... I think. I want to say... I lo- uhh YOU HAVE ICE CREAM ON YOUR FACE..." Keroro said with grin that he tried to make convincing. Tamama wipped his cheek with his palm then gave a sideways smirk as he slid his hand onto Keroro's thigh.

He leaned in close to his face and lightly kissed his temple before resting his forehead against Keroro's with a giggle.

"I love you so much, Keroro." It came out so easily. Those words... like he had been saying them to Keroro all his life. His heart began to beat faster when his eyes met Tamama's.

He knew what he wanted to say, but forming it into words was his real struggle. What was the problem? Keroro had never had such a difficult time speaking his mind before. He felt like... like... Well, Momoka! Was he really so afraid of what his father thought that he would deny what he truely wanted just to please him? Would he really be willing to give up the love of his life because someone didn't approve? No. He wouldn't. He wasn't a child anymore, he could make his own decisions, if his father didn't like it then... he guessed he would just have to deal with it.

"I love you too, Tamama." It felt like a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders as soon as those words finally escaped. His stomach was filled with flutters... or wait... it wasn't flutters.

As Tamama leaned in the ride came to a stop and the person operating the machine opened the gate to let them out. But instead of sealing their love with a kiss, Keroro shoved Tamama's face away and turned his head just in time to heave up his lunch.

xxx

"Isn't this view so breath taking, Fuyuki?" Momoka asks, gazing out at the horizian.

"Not from my perspective. Poor Sarge..." Fuyuki laughed sympathetically as he looked over from the top of the farris wheel to see Tamama trying to soothe the sick Sergeant by rubbing his back.

The ride operater did not look happy at all.

xxx

"Are you going to be ok? Should we take you home?" Momoka asks, looking at the Sergeant with guilt. She had forgotten he wasn't able to do so much in one day.

"It's ok, you and Fuyuki can stay here and I'll take him home and make my Sarge feel all better~" Tamama said with a sweet giggle.

"Oh... alright... PAUL!" Momoka yelled. He was there in an instant, with his mustache of course.

"Yes Miss Momoka?"

"Drive them back home safely." She said sweetly.

"Of course." He said, leading the way.

Keroro's ankles were so sore, so swollen, he didn't want to take another step... Tamama watched this from a little distance behind the platoon leader. He sighed, smiling as he raced up behind him and scooped him up easily. From the outside, Tamama looked to be having no troubles at all... but inside... Tamama was cursing to himself.

_Holly mother-of-my-child he's so froggin' HEAVY! I can barely breathe! My arms! Oh they hurt! But must... stay strong... must... woo... MY SERGEANT_! Finally the limo was in sight.

Tamama set him down on the seat and scooted in with him.

"You really didn't have to carry me..." Keroro said sheepishly. Tamama smiled at him sweatly and grabbed his hand.

"Oh it was nothing! You're so light I barely noticed I was carrying anything!" He replied cheerfully.

_MY BACK IS KILLING ME! IT FEELS LIKE MY SPINE WAS BENT IN HALF, TWISTED AND THEN BROKE IN HALF AND USED AS CHOPSTICKS!_

When they got back to the Hinata residence, they were home alone; Tamama made some dinner. Nothing special, just called to a pizza place and ordered a large with whatever toppings Keroro craved.

They ate, then Tamama crashed on Keroro's bed as the Sergeant took a warm bath before he joined the tadpole. Nothing abnormal, it was like this is what occured everyday. No big deal.

xxx

Natsumi returned home, grinning. She believed she won the bet. Keroro hadn't called to rub his victory in his face so she figured he was hiding in an attempt to cover up his failure.

She quietly approched his room; she heard the bed squeek and a muffled noise but thought nothing of it. She entered his room and crept over to his bed; she reached out and tapped on his shoulder, trying her hardest not to giggle; but when the person she touched turned around to face her with a suprised expression. Natsumi jumped back; her face draining of color as she met eyes with Tamama. Keroro sat up as well, blinking and looking at Natsumi questioningly.

"I didn't intrupt did I? I'm sorry. I didn't know y-you were two were-... Ugh! I'm sorry..." Natsumi hurried out of the room, blushing furiously. The two just blinked tiredly.

"What's with her?" Tamama asks, staring at the closed door for a while.

"Gero gerogero~ I think she thought she walked in on us being naughty." Keroro said with an all too devious grin.  
He was overly excited with Natsumi's wrong impression. This meant he won the bet and now he couldn't wait to claim his prize.

Tamama was so tired he was only partly listening. He heard the word "naughty," and groaned.

"Not right now, I'm too tired." Tamama flopped back down and instantly began to snore loudly, then turned over and let out a small fart.

"You're so dreamy, Tamama..." Keroro muttered apathetically before turning his back to the Second Class Private and falling asleep.

xxx

**_Oh how I just love killing the mood~ nayanaynaaa~!KJLJDSKLFKSLfl;dskvl;ksl;kl;fdskfl;dsf omg it's 0400 hours... my buttcheeks are numb._**

**_Oh... and soon, very soonnn~ the naughty-ness you've been waiting for shall arise... MUHAHAHAHAHAaa-aa...a...-...*falls over unconcious and starts snoring*_**


	14. Lovey Dovey Kissy Poo ERACE THAT PIC!

**_I haven't the slighest idea on how to reply to "Guest" comments. You don't have to hide and be all sneaky, idk xD hehehe. But anyway, regarding your wishes for Tamama to be the one pregnant... as sexy and wonderful as he is as the uke, I don't think he would deal with motherhood too well... I can see it now_**

**_Tamama: WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? HAVEN'T YOU SEEN A PREGNANT MAN BEFORE? TAMAMA IMPACCTTTT~ Keroro: ... o_o I don't think that bird was looking at you, Tamama..._**  
**_Tamama: You want some too? WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE ME! AJFAKL;JFKLASJFKLAJFALSJAFAS! CRAZY JEALOUSY RAGE BALL! Keroro: oh nooooosssssss~ *afro aftermath*_**

**_(wtf was that? ^)_**

**_By the way, thank you guys so much for following this story~~ And I know about YOU Ma'am/Sir, who doesn't review, just quietly observes the story from afarr~ thank you too~ :D hehehee~ I'm so greatful, that I decided to add a little GiroNatsu and MomoFuyu on the side~ heh heh heh x]] HEHEHEHEHEHEHHE!_**

**_I own nothing~_**

xxx

Natsumi woke up the next morning with a yawn. The birds outside her window chirped, the sun was barely beaking over the horizian. It was a beautiful Satarday morning. But something was off...

As she walked down the hall and passed her brother's room, she stopped and peered in. Empty, unslept in bed.

"He didn't come home last night?" She asked herself aloud, then hurried downstairs to the phone and picked it up, about to dial Momoka's home number but then the front door opened quietly and shut with a small click. She heard the floor boards creek as she set the phone down and went to see who had walked in.

It was Fuyuki; as soon as he saw Natsumi he seemed a little startled; he laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head as he grinned like an idiot.

"You were out late. I saw the friddiot home so I thought you were already in bed sleeping too. Why didn't you call? Did you sleep over at Momoka's? What happened?" Natsumi asks as she folds her arms over her chest. Fuyuki blushed and laughed.

"Well you see... after Sarge left we went into this haunted house. We got lost in the bacement maze four hours and hours... her private squat team didn't find us until twenty minutes ago. That maze goes on forever..." Fuyuki hesitated, kicking his toe against the wooden floor as he rubbed his arm. He was fighting the smile that kept creeping onto his lips.

"And..?"

"We had so much fun! And um... we're sort of... going out now." Fuyuki's voice quieted down to a whisper as his cheeks turned pink.

Natsumi's eyes sparkled as she giggled, rushing forward and lifting her brother with a twirling hug.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Natsumi giggled like a teenage maniac.

"I dunno... I'm going to go to bed, I'm so sleepy." Fuyuki shrugged, yawning before walking to his room like a zombie searching for flesh.

Natsumi walked past the bathroom door downstairs and stopped, seeing it halfway open and a little green leg poking out slightly. She frowned, feeling pity for him as the sounds of morning sickness echoed throughout the quiet home.

Natsumi couldn't help Keroro when he got sick; lately he's been throwing up almost twice every day. Sometimes even more.

She decided to start cooking a breakfast that consisted of pancakes, muffins, star-fruit, straberries and blueberries, yogurt, and, ham and omelets. She tried her best to hit all the basic food groups.

She was trying to make something healthy and yummy that Keroro would love to eat and could keep it down, and would be good for the baby too. It was difficult to get the Sergeant to eat anything other than fast food and junk food.

"That smells really good."

"Thank you." Natsumi turned around with a cheerful smile but then turned her back to the tadpole walking into the kitchen and instantly tried to put every ounce of her focus on the food she was cooking.

"Are you alright, Natsumi? You seem a little flustered." Tamama noted; grinning behind his hand devilishly.

"No, I'm fine. Would you like some breakfast?" Natsumi asks in a cheery tone.

"Yes, please~"

When breakfast was done, the strange mixed family of humans and aliens sat down and ate at 0700 hours.

"That was good Hun! I better get going before I'm late for work!" Aki said, getting up from the table and scurring around the house to get herself ready before leaving out the front door.

"Have a good day! Do your best!"

"Bye!" She said before closing the door; but not a minute later a knock was heard.

Natsumi got up and answered it; a little suprised to see Pururu there; the pink Keronian smiled sweetly.

"Goodmorning! I'm here to give Keroro a weekly checkup!" She said with a soft laugh. Natsumi stepped aside, inviting her in.

"Hello, Pururu." Keroro said, he wasn't too happy to see her. Each of her vists meant he had to be injected with a series of shots to keep him and the baby healthy.

"Shall we?" Pururu smiled, gesturing Keroro to follow her down to the base.

xxx

"You're looking really good, Keroro; now that we've dealt with your shots, measurements and blood-pressure, so now lets take a look at the baby, shall we?" Pururu said, motioning for him to lay on his back. Tamama stood on the other side of the bed, watching and observing quietly.

Pururu rubbed the little device around Keroro's tummy until she found what she saught. But her smile faded; her brows knit together as she studied the screen intensely. Keroro and Tamama exchanged worried glances.

"Is something wrong?" Keroro asks hesitantly. Pururu shakes her head.

"No... It's just... I should be able to tell the gender by now but I can't get a good angle." Pururu pouted and gave up after a few minutes of pushing at Keroro's belly, trying to get the baby to roll so she could identify the gender. But it was useless, whenever she would get a view, the baby would curl up into a ball again. Pururu could swear that baby was doing it intentionally.

"Well we will find out soon enough. It looks like instead of six months she might be ready to come out at five." Pururu said with a happy giggle as she began to put away the medical things.

"Gero gerogerogero~ hear that Tamama? Our son is so tough he only needs to cook in mah belly for a meesly five months. What a champ." Keroro laughed, grinning as he squinted hsi eyes. Tamama had tears in his eyes.

"That's my boy~ you're going to be strong and handsome like your Mommy~" Tamama said as he rubbed Keroro's tummy affectionately; but then Keroro glared at the tadpole.

"You mean handsome like Daddy?"

"No silly, I was talking about you!" Tamama giggled.

"So was I."

The two locked glares. The stare-down lasted an intense three minutes, neither of them broke a sweat or lost eye contact.

"I'm the dad... you're the one pregnant, therefore you are the mom." Tamama stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm stronger, more manily, and I dominate you. THEREFORE, I get to be the daddy."

"That's funny... when we slept together I could have sworn that I was the one one top. And from what I recall you were very eager to be submissive..." Tamama grinned.

Pururu's face turned beat red and she fumbled with whatever she had in her hand and almost dropped it.

"I was also a female at the time, but now that I'm not, I'm going to show you who the man is in this relationship gero gerogerogero~"

Pururu cleared her throat, drawing their attention to her. She stood with a picture in her hand. Keroro took it carefully and both he and Tamama looked it over. It was the baby. Curled up and sucking his/her thumb.

"Since you two are new at being parents; I signed you both up for parenting classes, they begin tonight at five so don't be late. Here is this, it has the number and adress for the place." Pururu said sweetly as she handed Keroro a white card.

"Oh great..." Keroro groaned.

xxx

Back upstairs; Keroro grinned when he spoted Natsumi sitting on the sofa.

"Natsumi~ you didn't forget our bet now did you? Gero gerogero~"

"What bet?" Tamama asks, looking between them with confusion.

Natsumi groaned, slumping over the arm of the couch as she looked out the back door to see Giroro sitting there unsuspectingly; she got up and began to walk his way.

Natsumi sat down next to him, smiling shyly with a slight blush. Giroro looked at her for a moment before returning his gaze to the gun he was polishing.

"G-Giroro..." Natsumi stammered, shifting awkwardly; he looked towards her confusedly; and then without warning Natsumi fell forward and pressed her lips against Giroro's forehead.

The red Keronian's face seemed to glow red and steam seemed to rise off his skin.

A flash from behind was followed by an outbreak of laughter. Natsumi whipped her head around to see Keroro and Tamama staring at the picture on the the screen of Tamama's phone.

"YOU TOOK A PICTURE? YOU'RE GOING TO PAY YOU FAT JUNK FOOD EATING FROG-PIG!" Natsumi's target instantly became Tamama since she wouldn't dare to harm a pregnant person. At a time like this, Keroro was glad he was the one carrying the baby.

Natsumi chased Tamama up, around and over the house for a good ten minutes before they came to a hault when someone knocked at the door.

"Who could that be?" Natsumi asks as she walks over and opens the door. There, standing in her in her true form.

"Oh hey Mois! You're back! Hopefully not to destroy the planet..." Natsumi wasn't sure if she should be excited or afraid.

"No, I've decided that I won't. I'm just here for work experience and to be close with Uncle again... but for that I have to make amense with the person I've wronged." She says sweetly. Behind Natsumi, Tamama began to seethe with rage. Everything was just fine. Why did SHE have to come back? He wondered bitterly.

Angol Mois looked past Natsumi's shoulder and saw the tadpole grinding his teeth. Tears filled her eyes and she rushed to him without warning, she fell to her knees and pulled him into an embrace.

Natsumi stared at the blonde with confusion as she watched her awkwardly from a distance.

"I'm so sorry for what I did, Tamama!" Mois cried, clinging to him for a moment longer before releasing and standing; she pulled her phone out of her pocket and then trasnformed it into her lucifer spear.

Tamama and Natsumi paniced for a moment, both backing up from the girl. Keroro even peaked around the corner, but then fearfully ducked back out of sight.

But to everyone's suprise, Angol Mois placed the powerful world destroyer into Tamama's hands before she dropped to her knees before him.

"Take your revenge on me. I deserve it for what I did."

This was his chance... not only for revenge, but to get rid of this woman for good. She would never again try to steal away Tamama's man. But wait... was it a contest anymore? No it wasn't... he had already won Keroro's heart. All Mois could do now was watch him from afar if she still had feelings for his Sarge. She hurt him badly once, and could have killed him, but she didn't, and here she was giving up her life so easily. She was already suffering a pain worse than death. Watching the one you love be happy with someone else.

Tamama dropped the spear back into her hands; she looked up at him with suprise and confusion.

"I don't need that little thing to end you. And your making this way too easy for me when I like a challenge. I guess you'll have to stick around so I can strike you down when you least expect it." Tamama said with a shady grin. Mois smiled and then hugged him again; Tamama made a disgusted face as he tried to pull away from her closeness.

"I have no idea what's going on right now." Natsumi said, glancing over at the cowardly Keroro peeping around the corner.

xxx

"So you're really pregnant..." Mois said; she was sitting on the couch next to Keroro and across from Tamama and Natsumi.

"Uh-huh~ pretty weird isn't it?" Keroro chuckled nervously.

Mois was only pretending to be suprised. She had already known of his pregnancy through her weeks of survaling everyone.

"I think it's great! Oh, I'm so happy for the two of you!" Mois giggled cheerfully with that sparkily smile of hers.

The four sat there, talking and going over the interesting things that had been going on since Mois had been gone.

"What time is it?" Keroro asks after the converstaions cooled down.

"About fourish." Natsumi replied. Keroro groaned.

"We better get going then so we're not late for that class Pururu signed us up for, come on Private Tamama~" Keroro said with a sigh as he hopped off the couch.

"What time will you get back?" Natsumi asks.

"Uhh, I'm not really sure. The card doesn't say."

"Ok, well call me when it gets over! Have fun!"

"I'll try to contain my excitement and not to start any riots..." Keroro muttered to himself.

xxx

During the introduction to the class, Tamama and Keroro sent text messages to each other. They sat right next to each other in a circle made with chairs. The teacher was in the middle; an elderly alien woman blabbing on about what they were going to learn from this course.

(This is so boring... -_- :Keroro)

(1 of her butt cheeks is bigger than the otherr xD LOL:Tamama)

Keroro lifed up his head and took a look for himself. He gazed at her lady lumps and tried his hardest to contain his laughter. What Tamama said had turned out to be true. Her left cheek was significantly larger than the other.

(OMG... Y R U STARING AT HER BUTT?:Keroro)

(It's not my fault... it's just THERE... in my line of vision, I m trying NOT to, but it's like just walking past the tv when Caption Geroro is on and not watching it:Tamama)

(Dont make excuses perv, the only butt u should b lookin at is mine xD ;P:Keroro)

(Baby i am always lookin at your tooshy ;):Tamama)

(XD! do u likee what u see?:Keroro)

(U know i do~:Tamama)

The two were giggling like young school girls, but no one seemed bothered, in fact everyone seemed distracted with their phones; even the teacher.

"Alright, the real lessons start on Wednsday. See you then." With that; everyone got out of their seats and headed for the exits.

Just as they returned to their flying sausers; Keroro stopped and gasped; touching his stomach. Tamama turned to him, worried and confused.

"What's wrong, Mommy? Did the baby kick you hard again?" Tamama asks as he grabs his leader's hands and holds them gently.

Keroro looked up at Tamama; squinting his eyes and grinning devilishly. Tamama tilted his head to a side curiously.

"Ge~ro gerogerogero~ Nothing, nothing at all, let's go." Keroro said as he got on his hovering craft and floated up into the air. Tamama followed up; up and out of the underground city to the bright sunset sky above the clouds.

Keroro lead them off course; towards the forest; of course the tadpole didn't mind a detour as long as he got to spend time with his belovid Sergeant.

They neared the ground around a field of colorful flowers surrounded by tall, lush trees.

Tamama took the lead; examining the beauty closely as he got closer and closer to the ground.

Keroro grinned, hitting a button on his hover craft that shot a rope out towards the Second Class Private.

Tamama let out a startled yelp as the rope coiled around him tightly and knocked him off his ride; he landed in the bed of flowers a few feet below and wasn't hurt, just confused.

Keroro hopped off his ride when he was at a safe distance from the ground; then he slowly approched Tamama.

"I'm so confused! What's going on?" Tamama asks, squirming in the rope's tight grip. Tamama tensed up when he felt a pair of soft lips brush against the back of his neck. His face heated instantly and his body filled with a kind of warmth he only felt around his Sergeant.

"I'm going to settle our argument from this morning~ Ge~ro gerogero... and since everyone thinks we're still at class, we get to have this time all to ourselves." Keroro chuckled darkly, tracing a finger down Tamama's spine.

Tamama fought and struggled for a moment, trying to break free of the rope and get out of his vulnurable position, but the more Keroro pet his sensitive tail, the less he wanted to move. The moment Keroro's lips touched his tail he melted away as a shiver ran up his spine.

Keroro bit the nub gently, then gently sucked at the spot; it was an odd combanation of pain and pleasure, it was also a torture making Tamama both moan and cry. Keroro bit in again, this time a little harder; he grinded his teeth slowly against Tamama's flesh to the point where it felt like he would break through his skin, but then he stopped, and then lovingly licked at the mark he made until the redness faded a little bit, then he would suck at the spot and repeat his process. Tamama tried to move away, but Keroro grabbed his hips and kept them still.

"I GIVE UP! I'LL BE THE MOMMY, YOU'RE THE DADDY... JUST PLEASE HURRY UP AND RIDE ME!" Tamama exclaimed.

Keroro sat up; grinning evily.

"Your wish is my command, ge~ro gerogero~"

xxx

_**omg... would you all just kill me if I didn't continue this in the next chapter and skipped a head in time...? XD it'd be all like, "A month later from their sex-venture~..." LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO**_

_**x]**_


	15. I Might Love You More Ribbety

_**This chapter contains frog sex, all of it does. That's this entire chapter... two Keronian males getting it on in a feild of flowers... can't get any more gay than that unless there was a rainbow somewhere... hmm u**_  
_**So if you don't like that kind of stuff skip this chapterr~ if you do like it, oh, then by all means my fellow perverts, read on. ;)**_

_**I own nothing~**_

xxx

Tamama let out a seires of soft, breathless moans; his cheeks were full of color, his eyes were closed as he felt every little thing.

He was lying on his side; the cool blades of grass and petals of flowers cooling his hot skin; Keroro's front was against Tamama's back; the tadpole could feel his breathing, the even rise and fall of his chest and the warmth of his skin.

Keroro's lips were at his neck, sucking and licking a single spot persistantly as his hands roamed up and down Tamama's waist; studying his figure, his round curves.

Keroro lightened his touch to merely the tips of his fingers, and as he brushed down Tamama's stomach the Private's body jolted, became tense for a breif moment, then relaxed again.

Keroro did it again and got the same reaction, only this time Tamama giggled. Had he found a tickilish spot? The Sergeant grinned.

Keroro rolled Tamama onto his back then moved so that his mouth could find that ticklish spot. He exhaled lightly; making Tamama jump again.

He experimented with the different ways he could evoke that reaction, and after he tried enough, he moved a little lower as he felt up and down Tamama's thighs.

Tamama parted his legs when he felt Keroro kissing so close to the appendage between his thighs that was now aching and throbbing. He was tired of all this teasing.

Keroro decided he had made Tamama wait long enough. He grabbed Tamama's member gently and began to pump his fist up and down the length at a slow pace at first, watching Tamama's expression carefully. He kept it up for another minute or so before speeding things up, earning soft moans from the tadpole.

Keroro loved the faces he was making, the sounds too, it was like music to him. How loud could he make him? Keroro wondered with a slight smirk.

Keroro leaned down and swirled his tongue around the tip of Tamama's member before taking the head in his mouth. Keroro took it half way into his mouth and moaned; the vibrations made Tamama gasp and toss his head back and moan his name.

Keroro continued, he sucked as he bobbed his head, letting out a long moaning every once and awhile. When Tamama was nearing the end, he began to lick at his shaft like a quickly melting icecream, savoring the flavor as well as making sure not a drop left his lips.

Keroro waited until Tamama went limp again, giving his memeber a final kiss before sitting up. He didn't take time to admire his work, instead he was ready to deal with his own thorbbing shaft.

Tamama rolled onto his side, then crawled up onto his knees and elbows, ready and eager for his Sergeant to be pleased.

Keroro inched forward, then using one hand to keep Tamama's hips still and the other to help guide his hard member to Tamama's entrence.

Tamama bit his lowerlip and let out a sound that was a mixture between a moan and a squeek when he felt Keroro's full member slide in as deep as he could go.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Keroro murmurs in Tamama's ear. The Private Second Class shakes his head.

"N-no... please don't stop." Tamama repiled with a soft exhale filled with pleasure; as he moved his hips as if to encourage Keroro to move.

Keroro panted and moaned after the tenth minute of grinding his hips continiously. The pleasure was building up; his member was swelling more and more and on the brink of bursting.

"Let me be on top..." Tamama said between pants. Keroro didn't argue. He wrapped his arms around Tamama's waist and pulled him up as he lied on his back. Tamama turned his body around and repositioned Keroro at his entrence; he quickly resumed, moving his hips more skillfully and quickly than Keroro had been.

It took thirty more seconds of grunting, thrusting and grinding, then Keroro reached his climax; he let his body relax. He was covered in sweat and exhaustion; He closed his eyes and enjoyed the the feeling of Tamama moving his hips slowly on his body; he selfishly waited until every drop was inside of him before Tamama rolled off and collapsed in the grass; too tired to get up again.

The sun was setting just then. The two lied there quietly; listening to the sounds of nature for a few minutes before they both sat up and looked at each other.

Keroro smiled softly, untying Tamama before kissing him on the lips lovingly, then he put his arms around him and pulled Tamama into a snuggly embrace, nuzzling his cheek against his then kising his temple. Tamama blushed, smiling with content as he wrapped his arms around his Sarge.

"I think I might love you more than Gundam, Tamama."

Hearing those words from Keroro's lips made Tamama's heart flutter with joy. He knew Keroro would never love Tamama more, but to know he was at the same level with Keroro's belovid hobby meant so much to Tamama. He looked up into the Sarge's eyes then kissed him sweetly.

"I love you just as much as candy~ If you were covered in sweets then I would love you WAY more!" Tamama giggled innocently. Little did he know that idea was safely tucked away in the back of Keroro's mind.

xxx

**_Short... short short short short... you could take a poop longer than this chapter. -_-_**

**_BUT FOR A REASON... I didn't want to get TOO descriptive and disgusting quite yet with my Frog sexing... n and also, I wanted to seperate this scene for those people that are like this story and are uncomfortable with lovey dovey ness~_**

**_I'm going to add the word "Ribbety" on the title of any chapter that will contain sexy ness from now on... ROFL xD_**

**_ROFL xD_**


	16. And So The Drama Shall Begin

_**I own nothing~**_

xxx

The next few weeks seemed to fly by, and with Mois back everything was falling back into a somewhat normal routine. Thoughts began to drift back to the invasion. The platoon would sit in their meeting room for hours brainstorming and then rejecting every idea they thought of.

The five were all currently collapsed in Keroro's room, which was decorated with mountians of crumpled up papers and food warppers from either candy or something from WcDonalds.

Keroro was lying on his belly underneath a kotatsu. It wasn't quite winter yet but it was starting to become quite a chilly fall.

Right beside him, Tamama was lying on his back, his head tossed back with a pice of paper on his face as he groaned loudly.

Kululu sat across from them; his elbow on table, hand against his cheek as he boredly typed with one finger. And occuping the other two sides were Dororo and Giroro... who seemed to be having some sort of staring contest.

"You'll never defeat me, Giroro..." Dororo said confidently, staring off into the other's eyes. Giroro began to sweat as his eyes started to water.

"We'll see about that." Giroro growled with fusteration as he gripped the table, leaning forward as tears threatened to escape his bloodshot eyes.

It was a feirce battle that went on for a minute longer before Giroro blinked.

Dororo only smiled behind his mask politely as he accepted his victory with dignity. Giroro on the other hand fell over on his side and began to pout, muttering things among the lines of the match not being fair.

"Are you sleeping?" Keroro asks softly as he nudges Tamama with his elbow.

Tamama lifts the paper off his face and crumbles it up before tossing it, then he looks to Keroro with a dull expression.

"No." He replies. Keroro smiles with a slight blush.

"Oh good~ hey, do you know what I'm craving?" Keroro asks. Tamama raises his brow.

"Huh?"

"For some reason all I want is just... hollowed-out pickles filled with ranch dressing and cheese." Keroro said with a sheepish smile.

The platoon looked at him with disgust, wishing they never heard such a thing.

"That's so gross!" Tamama said, sticking his tongue out as his expression turned sour.

"But... Tamama~..." Keroro grabbed his hand and placed it on his belly, with his hand resting ontop of Tamama's.

"It's what the baby wants~"

"Then you go get it..." Tamama groaned as he snuggled closer to his Sergeant; rubbing his belly in slow circles.

"Please~?" Keroro put on his best pouty face. Tamama's cheeks turned pink slightly as he tried to avert his gaze but Keroro's puppy dog eyes were too much.

"Fine..." He grumbles with a sigh as he crawls out from under the table, then begins to make his way towards the door when Keroro suddenly yells;

"WAIT!" Tamama turned around to see Keroro grab a paper and pencil and quickly scribble down some sort of list. He finished it in a minute and held it out, waving it around like a flag.

"Since you're going to be out anyway, could you pick up these things also? That would be great~"

Tamama walked over and grabbed it and looked it over. It was definately a list. A list of weird and random foods.

"Are you serious?" Tamama asks with a dull expression. Keroro smiles innocently with a cute nod.

"We aren't doing anything productive anyawy *sigh*... I'll be back." Tamama says, folding the paper into a little square as he takes his leave.

Ten minutes went by, then twenty... then fourty... and soon two hours had passed... the platoon still had no good ideas; then suddenly Giroro stood from his spot with a gasp.

Everyone sat up, looking at him hopefully as if he were about to declare some wonderful plan, but then he yelled like a school girl as he desperately brushed a black spider off his leg; after it was off of him he materalized a gun and shot until he felt it was dead.

Keroro gasped and stood all dramatically.

"I GOT IT! We can put spiders in everyone's home! The Pekoponians will be so deadly afraid that they will be helpless against our invasion! Ge~ro gerogerogero!"

"There's just one thing, not everyone is afraid of spiders." Dororo pointed out.

And just like that, another of his plans was shot down in an instant.

Keroro fell down back onto his pillow and sank back underneath the table; doom and gloom all around him.

"We could try mind control again... that seemed to work well, kekeke~" Kululu giggled.

"I won't allow that." Dororo said, folding his arms over his chest stubbornly.

No one noticed Keroro's mother walk in with a tray of hot chocolate. She listened to them debate another plan as she handed a cup to Mois, then another to Giroro, Dororo, Kululu and last Keroro. They all acted casually, mumbling their thanks, like it was nothing out of the ordanary for her to be there handing out delicious cups of coco.

"If your going for a peaceful invasion, why not infaltrate the homes of the presidents of this world and persuade them to forge a treaty and become one united nation... they'll be so greatful that you brought so much peace that the Pekoponians will want to form an alliance with Keron!" Mommy suggested. They all look at each other, wondering who it was who suggested such a brilliant plan.

"That's perfect Mom!" Keroro cheered as he stood, holding his arms out to his Mother. But instead of a hug, they stared at each other with wide eyes. All the color drained from Keroro's body.

"Mom... w-what are you doing here..?" Keroro asks with a nervous chuckle.

"Your father heard rumors around HQ that you were pregnant... he saw the file reports Pururu had been sending in, but you know how he is, he just had to come see with his own eyes if it was true! I can't believe it is! I'm so..." Keroro's mother began to weep. He couldn't tell if they were tears of dispointment or anguish... but then she threw her arms around him and started laughing.

"I'M SO HAPPY! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER GIVE UP THOSE TOYS AND SETTLE DOWN! OH KERORO!" She pulled away and began to feel his tummy. It didn't strike her as odd that her SON was pregnant, she was just going with it. It was happening and she didn't care how.

"Why didn't you tell us? How long were you planning to wait?" She asks, scowling at her son.

"Your not completely disgusted with me? Is Daddy mad?" Keroro asks, still in shock. Keroro's mother shakes her head, completely baffled that her son with think such a thing.

"Your Daddy has been waiting for grandbabies just as long as I have. We're both excited for you!"

It might have been Keroro's hormoans, but his heart swelled and he started to cry as he hugged his mom.

"How touching, kekeke~" Kululu chuckled.

"Where is the Demon Sergeant?" Giroro asks curiously.

"We got seperated after our train docked, so I just went on a head. He'll be here eventually I'm sure." She said, waving her hand in dismissal; she was far more interested in feeling Keroro's tummy.

Keroro's cell phone suddenly began to buzz where it sat over by his bed but he didn't hear it.

"Uncle, your phone." Mois said, grabbing and holding it out.

"Could you get it for me?"

"Alright~... hello, Mois speaking!"

xxx

Tamama walked through the underground town with two filled bags looped around his wrist. He looked over his list and let out a sigh.

"The last thing is..." Tamama pronounced the name of some strange alien food. Did it even exist?

He squinted his eyes as he looked up, glancing around at all the shops around him. Where would he find such a thing?

Tamama pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed Keroro's number. He held the phone to his ear for a few moments, waiting and listening to the background ring until, to his suprise, Mois answered.

"Why do you have... never mind. Ask Keroro what the heck Uradfjlsajfkla is."

"You mean Aasjkdala? It's a type of space candy! It's really rich and sweet and very yummy! You can find it in the underground shoping district." Mois said sweetly.

"Where?" Tamama asks. There were many candy shops, it would take him all day to search all of them.

"I'll text you the adress." She giggled.

"Ok... thank you." Tamama said quietly. Inside he was dumbfounded that he THANKED that woman. It was weird for him to be even talking to her so casually.

"No problem!" With that she hung up, and a minute later he received a message. The adress wasn't far from him, in fact it was just at the end of the road.

He found the shop and went in. It didn't take him long to find the candy. It came in a pound bag. As he looked it over he remembered the look of this candy. It was the same as the ones Keroro fed him when he woke up in the hospital.

A little drool began to dribble down Tamama's chin. He could still taste the treat just by looking at it. That's how deilcious it was. It was perfectly sweet and tangy... a blend of everything deliecious mixed together in this one candy.

He bought it and added it to to one of the bags on his arm before leaving the store.

Now that he had everything he could go back and snuggle up with his Sarge. Keroro was going to be so happy with him! Tamama drifted off into a day dream of Keroro showing him affection for being such a good boyfriend. Everyone (expecially Mois) would be so jealous of their love~!

Tamama was brought out of his dreams when he bumped into someone; the colision caused him to tumble backwards and almost fall, but that person caught him by the arm and kept him steady.

"Private Second Class Tamama, what brings you here?" Tamama's eyes widen as he streightens his posture and becomes tense when he realizes the person he ran into was the Demon Sergeant.

The Demon Sarge didn't wait for a reply, as soon as he looked over the bags Tamama was carrying he knew what was up. He began to chuckle with amusement.

"J-just doing some shopping, Sir!"

"Oh I see. He sent you out on a cravings shoping trip did he? Keroro's Mom was like that when she was pregnant... always craving the strangest of things..." The Demon Sarge chuckles fondly.

Tamama was too shocked and confused to respond with anything other than "uhh..."

"You heading back? I'll walk with you." He said, taking the lead. Tamama followed closely behind.

"What's the matter, boy?" Sr. Gunso asks after a while of walking with a silent and tense Tamama.

"Nothing, Sir! But I'm wondering if you are aware of the current situiation, Sir!" Tamama kept his eyes forward and walked like he was in military formation.

"Of course I am. But I can't help but wonder... what are your intentions with my son? Was this an acident? Or do you plan to marry?" The Demon Sarge asks as he glares over at Tamama suspiciously

Tamama stumbles, tripping over his own feet but doesn't fall.

"I love Sergeant Keroro with all my heart and plan to marry him as soon as possible, Sir!" Tamama visibly tensed as The Demon Sergeant put his arm around his shoulder.

"That's good to hear!" He says with a smile; but then he tightened his grip to the point where he was choking Tamama as they walked. His face began to turn red from lack of air and his eyes were filled with fear.

"But if you do anything to make my Keroro unhappy I'll have to snap your spine, understood?" He asks with a pleasent laugh before he releases his grip.

"Yes, Sir!"

"What's with the formalities? We're practically family now aren't we? Call me Dad."

xxx

The Platoon was down in the bace, going over their plans and how they would achieve them. They looked over everything carefully to make sure this plan was fail-proof. The only real concern was Natsumi getting in the way.

Suddenly a counter dropped through the roof and landed on the floor, scaring everyone nearly to death. But it was actually a messanger

Giroro grabbed the envolope from the machine before it took off through the hole it created.

"It's a notice... for you, Keroro." Giroro, his face draining of color as he looked over the paper.

"Let me see that." Keroro said as he took the envolope

Keroro opened it, his eyes scanned the words and his face went pale. He began to sweat. After he finished reading he almost dropped the paper as he stared off into space with a vacant expression.

Mommy came walking up behind him and peered over his shoulder, she giggled with glee and hugged her son from behind.

"This is great! Now you can come back home with us and we can start preparing for this baby! This is so exciting! I'm going to call Barara!" Keroro's mother squeals with delight as she darts out of the room. (Barara=random character not really in the show. Keroro's Mom's best friend... hey, a housewife has to have SOME friends! You can imagine her to look like whatever when/if she appears... better yet, just imagine an ACTUAL frog wearing lipstick and a blue apron, with long delicate eyelashes... LOL... perfect. Sorry, didn't want to add any stupid OCs but jkladjaskdfljaklfa! The story requires it = n =)

The other platoon members in the room had stopped what they were doing and continued to stare at their leader in silence before finally approching him.

"Sergeant? What is it?" Kululu asks as he takes the paper from Keroro's hands.

"What does it say?" Dororo asks.

"Kuku~ on the first of November Keroro is to be temporarily relieved of duty for his maternity leave. And during that time, I will be apointed the new Platoon Leader... also, the Garuru Platoon will be comming here to lend an extra hand for the invasion."

"I have to go back to Keron?" Keroro asks softly as he stares off into space blankly; but no one seemed to hear him.

"The first is only a week away! We still have so much planning to do before we can go through with the invasion! This plan is too perfect to rush! Kululu is just going to ruin it!" Giroro grumbled.

"B-but what about Gundam..? And Fuyuki! I-I can't just leave! I have new shows that are going to be on! I'm still taking parenting classes on Pekopon! I can't leave!" Keroro began to panic. But to everyone's suprise, it was Kululu that tried to soothe his raging paranoia and hormoans.

Kululu placed his hand's on Keroro's shoulders. He stopped talking and looked at his reflection in the Sergeant Major's glasses for a moment.

"I'll take care of everything." Kululu says reassuringly.

"My Gundams..?" Kululu nodded; tears began to fill Keroro's eyes.

"I will make sure to send you new releases, too." Kululu said.

"Do I have to give you money for getting them for me?" Keroro asks, sticking out his pouty lip now. Kululu giggled and shook his head.

"Nah, seeing you happy is all worth while, Dear. Kekeke~"

Keroro lost it. He covered his face with his palms and began to sob.

"You're so generous Sergeant Major Kululu!"

Everyone was shocked by Kululu. He did care for their leader just as much as everyone else did.

"What did you do to my Sarge?" Heads turned to a seething Tamama standing in the doorway he had just entered to witness the scene before him. Keroro crying, members of the platoon looking shocked and horrified... and Kululu with his hands on HIS Sarge.

Beside Tamama was Keroro's father; he was looking rather confused by the sight of his son crying as well. What had happened? He wondered.

Tamama dropped the bags he was carrying and began to stomp towards Sergeant Major Kululu.

"I'll make you pay for hurting my precious Sarge! NOW COME HERE SO I CAN MAKE YOU CRY!"

Kululu let out a "yeep!" and then ran as Tamama began th chase him around the room, up, over and around furniture. Tamama destroyed a few things with his impact waves, but nothing too important. No one really cared to stop the fight, instead they simply watched from the sidelines.

Tamama eventually captured Kululu by tackling him to the ground and pinning him there. He held his hand back and formed his crazy rage/jealousy/hate ball in his palm.

Tamama was ready to strike, but then a loud gasp caught his attention; he wipped his head around to see Keroro over where he had dropped the bags; he was eating something that closly resmbled sushi, but looked rather disgusting.

He was enjoying it though; he happily chewed the snack as he held the bag of weirdly named candies in the other.

"I didn't think you would remember these! I'm so happy you did! I love them so! Tamama~ come share with me!"

The dark Tamama vanished in an instant and returned to the cute bubbly one. Tamama giggled as he got up and skipped over to his Sarge.

"Ok~!"

Keroro's dad blinked, watching the two feed each other candy for only a moment before a shiver went up his spine and he turned away just like everyone else already had.

Speaking of lovey dovey partners, where the hell was his wife? The Demon Sergeant wandered off into the bace in search of his woman... leaving his son and his lover behind to do... whatever it is they were doing.

xxx

**_= n =_**

**_would anyone give two shits and a fuck if I gave Keroro's parent's names? lol Blaarrggg! I wish they had names lol it would make writting so much easier... x] hehehe_**

**_But if you don't like that at all let me know...(or if you somehow magically know their real names that would be great. lol)_**

**_Keroro's Dad: Yokaka (I figure since his song thing is "Yokayoka" that his name would be similar to that, I mean, Keroro's is "gerogero" and that's kind of close to his name... like... g.E.R.O... k. E.R.O... just changing the first letter... I know his dad's name probably isn't Yokaka, but probably damn near close... so you just... shush... ((wtf is with my explaining of things?lol^))_**

**_Keroro's Mom: Lurere (idk... she just looks like a "Lucy" or "Lorry," or even a, "Laura..." something old time feeling with an "L"... just my opnion though. o n o)_**


	17. I Think I'll Just Nap Here HmComfy

_**I own nothing~**_

_**Reminder: Keroro's Daddy=Kokaka Keroro's Mommy=Lurere C:**_

_**A/N:To the people that keep asking me to make a story with Tamama being the one pregnant... just... just stick with this story lol... this story is JUST beginning... I don't want to ruin too much but uh... you'll see soon enough heh heh ;) sit back enjoy~**_

_**alssoo~ I have a question... is anyone bothered by the exta lovey-dovey random moments? If not, would you like more of the crack shippings? xD**_

_**I want to start switching point of views every other chapter, I think it would be a lot funnier xD we'll test it out with this CH... see how it goes... heh heh. (Q_Q I'm sorry to those of you that hate first person! KLASFJKLASJFKLASFJ! FORGIVE ME MY DARLING, I SITLL LOVE YOU!)**_

xxx

_**TAMAMA'S POINT OF VIEW:**_

_**xxx**_

As I sat in the parenting class next to Sergeant Keroro all I could think about was that the love of my life is leaving me soon. I just can't believe it. Six days from now my Sarge is LEAVING! Of course I will be staying here on Pekopon because we need the money... Keroro will get PTO, and even with Sarge's parents happily offering their help we decided its best that I keep working on the Invasion here since we're going to need to save up... I mean, Sarge has his own home on Keron but it is no where near big enough for the two of us and a baby, it's a total bachelor pad... and before I left home I was still living with my family. Oh Frog! I FORGOT TO TELL MY FAMILY!

I let out a yell as I stood up on my chair and grab the flaps of my hat tightly; catching everyone off guard for a second. They look at me like I'm crazy. Keroro grabs my hand and pulls me back down to my chair, smiling at me. Everyone else laughs at me, even the teacher does. Aparently she had been saying, "When giving birth, it is not uncommon to tare-..." before I had inturupted. I felt so embarssed, I sank down in my chair, pulling my hat over my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at anyone.

She teacher woman began to talk about how to deal with a newborn; she went over the importance of "rooming in," and then switched over to how tiring the first week home with baby will be. She gave this big, "hang in there" speach. It sounded so well rehersed, like she had said the same line a thousand times, and she probably has.

"Now I'll be giving each of you a RealCare baby to take care of until next week, after that you may turn it off if you wish because they are yours to keep and practice with until your bundles of joy arrive!" The first thought that crosses my mind is "how much is the bill for this class?" Those dolls are expensive. Darn you Cheif Medic Pururu!

She handed out the fake different species baby doll to each alien couple. The one she gave Keroro and I was an average sized baby Keronian, around six pounds seven inches; white with a little tadpole tail. The baby doll came with three things; a carseat, a diaper bag of... baby food? Wait, what?

"Um, do these things really eat?" I ask; the green woman looks at me and smiles.

"Of course they do! They are the newest models, they eat, poop, and move around just like a normal baby, you can and should even bathe them! Not to mention they make quite the noise! But only feed it the type of baby food provided, anything else will ruin the system and the baby will malfunction." She turned to all of the class.

"Now, press the nose and the baby will activate, but remember, baby won't turn off for seven days! Have fun! That concludes today's lesson."

Keroro and I looked at each other hesitantly. He looked at the doll he held for a moment then squished the nose. The baby's eyes flickered to life. They were blue. It looked at us almost curiously for a while. Everyone else's robot baby was quiet or cooing, but ours... it started screaming and crying. IT HAD ACTUAL TEARS! I was freaking out, panicing. What to do? But then Keroro treated this like it was no big deal, he grabbed the little yellow pacifier from the white baby bag and popped it into the little thing's mouth. It was quite and content and went to sleep mode.

I wasn't really so suprised that Keroro was so calm. He did have more practice than I did. He took care of that little green alien-bird thing for a while before it grew up and left.

When we got back to the Hinata household, we didn't make it in two steps before the little robot baby started crying again. Keroro handed it to me and took the diaper bag.

"The little one must be hungry~ I'll go make a bottle." He says cheerfully. I sighed, bringing it into the living room with me. I took it out of its seat and tossed it up on the couch before sitting down with an exhausted sigh. I wish it would be quiet already, stupid toy. I toss a pillow ontop of it. The cries muffled. Aw... much better.

"Tamama!" Ow-ow-ow-ow! Lurere seemed to appear out of nowhere and was now pinching my cheek as she points at the robot baby on the couch.

"Is THIS how you're going to treat my grandbabies!"

"But that's just a toy!" I explain. I don't see what the big deal is...

Lurere rolls her eyes at me with a huff then grabs the little thing and holds it like it's real; she rocked it in her arms and hummed softly. I just stare at her dumbfoundedly.

Keroro walks into the room with a warm baba for the fake baby; Lurere hands the robot to her son. Keroro sits up on the sofa across from me with his mother. The two cooe at how cute the little machine is. ITS NOT REAL! KLASFJAKLFJSKLAFJKLF! I took a deep breath and slid off the couch. Totally not worth getting into a fight over.

I wonder if Momoka is here? I think I saw her shoes by the door. Curious, I walk up the stairs and wander to Fuyuki's room. His door was open just a crack. I peer in. He and Momoka were laying on his bed reading some supernatural book together. They seem to be having fun... Momoka would kill me for ruining her alone time with her lover-boy. I grin, the thought tempts me, but I decide against it. I walk away smiling. Those two are so cute, but Sarge and I are way cuter~ I giggle as I walk down to the kitchen for some snacks.

xxx

Over the past few days with the robot baby, I've noticed some things... Lurere is really... helpful... Annoyingly helpful. I haven't held that robot baby since we got it. She gets up at the nights with Keroro to take care of it, and she hogs it all day whenver Sarge sets it down. Please tell me she doesn't plan to do this when the real baby gets here.

I sat on the floor of Keroro's room eating snacks as he assembled a Gundam. The baby was on his bed in sleepmode.

As I enjoyed my delicious chips, I felt a disturbance... I squitned, chewing a little slower. The feeling persisted. I swallow my mouthful before turning my head. In the corner I see Angol Mois looking to her left at the wall, her cheeks slightly pink.

I watch her for a second longer, ploping another chip into my mouth and chewing it slowly as I glared at her. She remained in her own little world so I turned back to watch my Sergeant.

That feeling returns again. That Woman is staring at my Sarge! I KNOW IT! I'm going to catch her in the act.

I whip my head around so fast my neck cracks. Oh Frog it hurts! My eyes water but I stare at her with wide eyes... but she's just writting, staring down at her paper and moving her pencil. I watch her a little longer and sure enough she looks up, her eyes meet mine and she lets out a startled sound and quickly looks back down bashfully. I caught you now you crazy bimbo...

I crawl across the room quietly and sit by her side. She hasn't noticed me yet. She looks back up and seems confused. Who is she looking for? Sergeant Keroro is over there? Unless, it was... ME she was staring at.

I set a chip on my tongue and lean in close to her from behind before crunching down on the snack. She jumps up and flings her body over the little Keronian sized table with a yell. Keroro doesn't even glance up, but I laughed hysterically, holding my sides and kicking my feet in the air.

"Lady Moa~" Keroro says suddenly. Mois stands up and runs over to him with a smile.

"Do you need something, Uncle?"

"Could you do me a favor, Moa?" Keroro asks with his oh-so-sweet smile.

"Anything for you, Uncle!"

"Can you go get me a milkshake with bananas, kiwi, grapes, starfruit and watermelon?" Keroro asks casually like people everwhere everyday combined all those fruits into milkshakes.

I glare, sitting back and gritting my teeth. How dare Keroro ask Angol Mois for a favor and not ME! HIS BELOVID BOYFRIEND! I watch Angol Mois skip out of the room happily, and still glare at the door even after she's gone.

"Tamama~"

My anger vanishes as I look up, seeing Keroro standing in front of me; his cheeks were slightly pink I noticed. He sits down in front of me and leans in, bitting his lowerlip. My heart starts to race. Did he want her to leave so we can have lovey-dovey time? I wonder.

But Keroro's eyes suddenly fill with tears and he launches forward, clinging to me as he sobs. Overly confused and concerned, I just rub his back.

"What's the matter, Sarge?" I ask softly.

"Do you think I'm fat and unattractive?" He chokes out. I shake my head.

"No! Of course not! Well, your fat, but-..." Not another word left my lips, my head turned to a side when Keroro slapped me so hard on the face the sound of it echoed off the walls.

I sat there blinking as my cheek stung and began to swell. Keroro stood up in a huff and began to storm away.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! You have some NERVE Tamama! How DARE you call me FAT! It's not my fault! You're the one who did this to me you bastard! How can you be so insensitive! I'M LEAVING! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE ANYMORE YOU RUDE JERK!" I shot up and hurried over to Keroro before he reached the door and grabbed him from behind, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry Keroro! I didn't mean it like that! It's just, you did put on weight, and I'm not saying that like it's a bad thing it's a fact- I DON'T MEAN THAT IN A BAD WAY EITHER! I like that your a little chubby!" Keroro shrugged me off and turned around to face me with a dark expression as he held up his fist.

"NO I MEAN I LOVE IT! YOUR SO SEXY BABY, KISS ME!" I felt kind of silly standing there puckering my lips with my eyes closed and not being kissed; but then Keroro's lips met mine... at first I thought, this is nice. I relaxed, I let my guard down and melt into it, sharing sweet little butterfly kisses; then suddenly I was shoved back into the wall and he pinned my arms beside my head.

I didn't mind it... things started to get a bit hotter. His tongue demanded entrence, and I allowed it; I was there, a submissive vessel for my Sarge to conquer. His tongue swirled around the corners of my mouth; he goes in deeper, tasting and teasing every inch he could reach which makes me moan needingly.

Every inch of me begins to burn and ache with desire and lust. I pant softly between each break between our heated sessions. He bites my lowerlip playfully as he intertwines his fingers with mine. My knees feel so weak, I can barely stand.

I'm so high off his intoxicating love that nothing else in this word fazes me... so when Keroro broke off our kiss with a startled yelp I only confused... but then I too understood the reason for the end of our lovey-dovey-ness.

Pururu stood in the doorway, the corner of her mouth twitching as she stared at us in a state of shock; is that a little blood I see dripping from her nose?

"Cheif Medic Pururu! I thought you weren't coming until tommorow." Keroro laughed casually. She gave a nervous chuckle, awkwardly shifting as she entered the room with hesitance.

"Heh, heh... uh yeah..."

I just stood there... the voices of Keroro and Pururu were muffled to me.

That moment was so rare! Because Keroro is always so busy with his Gundam, hanging out with Natsumi or Fuyuki, being sick, or eating that we never have any romantic interactions! And Pururu ruined it... I made a mental note to wait until she falls in love and then inturupt every and any one of their moments together that I physically can.

"Say goodbye to the possibility of sucking in a pasta noodle and "acidentially kissing" because I will be there... and I'll will cut your spaghetti into little two inch long strands... you won't even need a fork, you'll just need to scoop it all up with a spoon... oh yeah, I went there." Tamama says with a spiteful glare towards the mini fridge/portal.

The robot baby suddenly starts to fuss; I merely blink as I look to both entrences of the room. Am I finally going to be able to deal with the baby all by myself for once? Without Lurere taking over? It just can't be!

I walked over to the bed and reached for the robot; slowly... My hands were inches away, then centimeters.

BAM!

Suddenly I flew across the room and smashed right into the wall. With a painful groan I fell to the floor in an upside down position; I watched Lurere pick up the robo-baby and give it a warm bottle she prepared.

I think I'll just take a nice nap here... yeah, nice and comfy...

xxx

In the state of half awakeness and sleep I felt warm lips against mine. It was breif and quick, yet for all I knew it could have lasted an eternity. But did it really happen? Was it a dream? I open my eyes to see Mois sitting next to me on her knees, smiling innocently; she had two cups in her hands.

I squint at her as I touch my lips. They feel wet, they feel like just kissed lips. I scan around the room and Keroro isn't in here, no one. Just the two of us.

"Did you just kiss me?" I ask, glaring her down. She tilts her head to a side, blinking at me with confusion.

"Of course not silly! Why would I do that?" She giggles.

"Then why are my lips wet?" I raise my eyebrows, keeping my glare firm.

She shrugs, like she really doesn't know... like I'm the crazy one.

She hands me one of the cups from her hand; I look at it with confusion.

"I got a smoothie for you too! I hope that's ok." She says kindly. I take it hesitantly, I don't let my eyes leave her face as I navigate the straw to my lips. But I struggle to find it so my tongue does a little dance to find and bring it close enough for my lips to capture.

Angol Mois covers her mouth to supress a giggle, she turns away, smiling before she stands up and heads towards the mini fridge/portal.

"I'll be back, I'm going to give this to Uncle Keroro." She says, then crawls through the fridge.

I sat there, unable to stop sucking the delicious necture from the cup up through the straw and into my mouth. It was so delicious I was drooling as I was drinking it. It was a party of many different sweet flavors... banana, starfruit, I even tasted a hint of bubble gum cotton candy!

Maybe it was my imagination... perhaps I was just having a vivid dream before I woke up. How strange...

I decide to go back to Momoka's that night, seeing as Keroro didn't need my help with the robot baby thing with his mother there. Good gosh woman it's just a toy... calm down.

For the first time in a long time I was actually able to sleep alone without fear, without nightmares of Mois, instead my nightmare was different. I saw destruction and those who I have come and known to love as my friends and family died before me.

_I see myself running beside Keroro through a burning town. There were explosions going off all around us, kicking up rubble and debris. I held his hand tight in a death grip, if I let go he dies. I can't let him die._

_Boom, another explosion shook the ground, buildings crumbled and I dove ontop of Keroro to sheild him from being hit with anything. When the dust clears I see he's alright, he's in front of me. Keroro stands up and looks at me with teary eyes._

_"Tamama!" He cries!_

_I can't see, but I feel the weight of something heavy crushing my back. The blood splattered around me is my own. Keroro falls to his knees and tries to pull the rocks off of me but can't._

_"Keroro go! Leave me!"_

_"NO! If you die then so do I!" Keroro held me tight, sobbing uncontrolably._

_"Gi~ri girigirigiri~" I look up to see a shadowed figure. The bright flames she stood in front of made her difficult to make out. She was a young Keronian girl that much I knew. She wore a black tattered cape and I could see her eyes glowing red from here._

_She jumps up into the air, a pink ball of light forms the palm she held out._

_"KinKin Keronpa!" She threw it at the two of us. I saw a bright light then everything faded._

I opened my eyes wide, shivering from the fear that dream caused me. Or maybe because the window was open... wait what? I sat up and came nose to nose with Angol Mois. She stared at me, and I stared at her.

For the longest time we just sat there, staring at each other in the most awkward silence that has ever existed. Her mouth opens and closes like she wants to say something but doesn't know what words to use.

"Are you here to kill me?" I ask, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"No, no! I'm sorry! I forgot where my room was, I must have gotten lost, well I'm really sorry for disturbing your sleep, I should be going now!" Angol Mois vanished as fast as I've always wanted her to.

"That was weird..." I say to myself as I turn on the bedside lamp, which was usually dim, but right now it was as bright as the froggin sun! I felt like a vampire, hissing as I cast my hands in front of my face to shield myself from the powerful rays of light! I did this all the way to my private bathroom, and for some reason I thought it was a good idea to turn on the lights in there too. Stupid idea. I was blinded. My eyes never hurt so bad.

Squinting and feeling around like a mole, I found the toliet... did my business, then had to feel around some more to find the TP. Oh Frog... where is the toliet paper? Here? I open my watery eyes but it only brought me more pain, but at least I saw where the toliet paper was.

I use my step up stool to get up to the sink. I wash my hands, dry them, but before I step down, I catch a gimpse of my reflection through my watery eyes. And as soon as I see what I saw, my eyes shot open wide, the pain of bright lights were no match to my disgust and anger. My lips were so obviously kiss bruised and THERE, on my shoulder was a mark from suckling!

"ANGOL MOISSS!" I yelled as I shook my fist at the sky.

xxx

**Oh gosh... n I told you Mois would become a trouble maker Cx heh heh... oh poor Tamama... **


	18. Love Potions And Daddy's Little Talk

_**I own nothing~**_

_**Reminder: Keroro's Daddy=Kokaka, Keroro's Mommy=Lurere C:**_

_**A/N: For those of you that hate TamaMois with a passion I'm so sorry~ Q n Q just bare with me, darlings things will be better... Kururu will make things all better just you wait~ you know how he loves ruining things~ c:**_

_**LOL ALSO THIS! THIS CHAPTER... I'M GONNA DO IN KURURU'S POV! FJAF:LAJFAAS:LFJASAS:L! I'M SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS! I HAVEN'T BEEN ADDING HIM IN THE STORY LATELY! WE'LL... HERE I GO!**_

xxx

_**KULULU'S POINT OF VIEW:**_

xxx

I sat in my quiet lab, working on my computer as usual. With the Sergeant busy and not constantly pestering me for stupid invetions that are bound to go wrong I've been able to get a lot of work done. I'm caught up in all my work and now I have made a full detailed design for our invasion plan.

But I won't dare tell anyone about it, I'm waiting until Keroro leaves... it's far to dangerous and illabrate for him to be apart of in his current state... plus I'm looking forward to leading this invasion.

"Kekekke~" I chuckle to myself

"Sergeant Major Kululu!"

Well there goes peace and quiet.

I spin around in my chair to face Tamama as he walks in. He shifts nervously, as if uncomfortable with being here. Well, he should be. I grin.

"Kuku~ can I help you with something, Brat?" I ask. Tamama looks up at me as he twiddles his fingers. I can't help but notice a mark on his shoulder. From Keroro? He points to it.

"THIS is what you can help me with." He says. I tilt my head to a side slightly.

"Huh?"

"Angol Mois is doing this to me in my sleep! I caught her hovering over me last night! She snuck into my room! Who knows how many times she's done this!" I see a disgusted chill go down his spine as he makes a sour face.

"Huh..? What exactly is she doing...?" I ask; suddenly he his forehead is pressed against mine and I can make out the smallest of details in his blood shot eyes. Looks like he didn't get much sleep last night.

"SHE'S MOLESTING ME! You have to help me Kululu!" Asks the guy that beat me up the other day for no reason other than he's crazy...Hmm... I did like it though. Should I help him? Maybe... maybe not. I could just sit back and watch this all play out on its own... such a tempting thought.

"What do you want me to do? Why can't you just ask her to stop? Better yet tell Sergeant Keroro... you know how he gets when people tamper with the things that belong to him, expecially now that his hormoans are unstable, plus the humidity levels are quite high today, kekeke~"

Tamama sighs, stepping out of my bubble. His shoulders slump and his expression falls.

"Keroro really cares about her. I could tell he was really sad when Mois was gone... she's like family to him. Since she's not trying to steal him from me I don't mind if she's here... please, can't you just make a love potion or something and make her like someone else?" He begs as he places his hands on my kees and looks up at me with big sparkily eyes, bitting his lip slightly.

Darn his cuteness. I roll my eyes and let out a sigh.

"Fine. Just make sure you and Sergeant Keroro are out of the house today."

"Yay! Thank you Kululu! I don't know what's gotten into you but I love how nice you are being lately!"

Tamama hugs me... HUGS... ME...I just stare blankly into space as he skips out of my lab humming a happy little tune. I've been being too nice... but I can't help it, I feel so... guilty.

Keroro and Tamama are expecting a happy, healthy, normal little baby in just a few more weeks. But they don't know what I know. I'm suprised Pururu hasn't picked up on it by now.

The little thing is feeding off of everyone that comes in contact with Keroro. When I said this was dangerous, I meant the baby is, not the pregancy.

I never expected that they would sleep together that night, I thought at the very least Tamama would try to seduce him but Keroro would deny! I didn't think the Sergeant would be so easy! I just wanted to help get those two idiots together... See, this is why I never do anything good, it always goes bad.

With a sigh I shake away my thoughts. Everything will be fine... I've prepared for the worst. If the child gets out of hand then I'll do what has to be done.

xxx

I finish the love potion and look at the box it is contained in with pride in my work. Its different from the one I had made for Momoka. Instead of being a gas I put it into the form of a liquid to prevent an outbreak like before, and the person that drinks it will fall in love with the first living being they see instead of just any random object.

I wander through the bace, searching places that she's likely to be. But I don't find her down here at all, so I look up in the Hinata's house. I find her sipping tea with the Demon Sergeant. How perfect.

I walk right up to her and pour the vial into her cup. She gives me a funny look.

"What did you put in my tea just now?" She asks sweetly.

The my little intenas poke out and I activate my memory whiping. She and Kokaka sit there with a dazed look before going back to whatever it was they were talking about. I walk away as fast as possible.

xxx

_**Normal Point of View**_

xxx

Angol Mois cleaned the Hinata house with a soft hum. She enjoyed the quiet rain beating against the roof as she slaved away.

Soon enough she finished all the chores, looking around with pride in her work.

She decided she would brew some tea, everyone would enjoy a hot cup on such a chilly day. She thought.

As she set the teapot on the stove and turned on the heat, she felt a pair of eyes watching her from behind. Mois turns around and sees Kokaka standing in the archway of the kitchen, studing her carefully.

"What are you up to?" He asks suspiciously. Angol Mois blinks, taken back by the strange question.

"I'm making tea, would you like some? It'll be done in a minute." She said cheerfully, gesturing for the Demon Sergeant to take a seat.

Kokaka sits at the end of the table, folding his hands on his lap as he watches the Lord of Terror. After the tea whistles, she turns off the stove and pours two cups, adding the tea bags then the milk and sugar. She sets a cup in front of Kokaka then sits at the chair next to him.

"That isn't what I meant." Kokaka finally says after sipping the steaming beverage.

"Oh? Then what is it?" She asks, sipping her tea slowly as she watches him from the corner of her eye.

"I followed you last night. I know what you did."

Angol Mois choked on her drink, going pale as she stared at the Demon Sergeant with wide eyes. She didn't know what to say.

"I never expected life to turn out this way you know. I didn't think Keroro would be the one pregnant, nor did I think he would be in love with another male... All my life I was taught that same sex relationships are dirty, of course most of Keron doesn't really care, but my father was a strict man and he was very firm about his rules."

Mois took a sip of her tea as she listened carefully to the Demon Sergeant.

"I was always certian Keroro would marry a Keronian woman when he was younger, but as he got older and older, more obesessed with those hobbies of his, my faith in having grandchildren deminished. In these recent days the rules my father beat into me have begun to fade... I started to hope Keroro would just marry any woman no matter the species, but now... I just want him to be happy with someone that he can start a family with." Kokaka leaned back, sipping his tea then staring dully at the murky liquid.

"I tend to visit Keroro more than he's aware of, so I've known of his feelings for Tamama for quite some time simply by observing his behaviors around the kid... I was always expecting to get a phone call at the last minute saying, "dad I'm getting married to another man..." I would have been ok with that, no, I would have been thrilled. But then I get a call from you saying you and my son were getting married. I don't know who your after and I don't care, your little game ends right now."

"You see this?" Kokaka asks as he lifts up his hand and balls it into a fist after setting his cup down. Mois blinks, staring at it with confusion and innocence.

"Yes I do."

"If you do anything to ruin my son's relationship with Tamama anymore, you and THIS are going to get well aquanted. Do you understand?" The two stop talking when Kululu suddenly enters the room, hops up on the chair next to Mois and dumps a pink vial of liquid into her tea.

"What did you put in my tea just now?" She asks sweetly.

Kululu whipped out his antenas and just like that they forgot what happened in that fraction of a second as Kululu retreated out of the room.

The two blinked, feeling a strange deja vu.

"Well? Do you understand me young lady?" Kokaka asks. Mois jumps and nods.

"O-of course, Sir..." Mois hangs her head down in shame.

"Good." With that Kokaka got up and left the table, then the room.

Mois sat there alone for a while, staring at her lap as the steam from her cup vanishes as its temperture adjusts to the atsmophere. She takes the cup and pours it down the drain. Never drinking a single drop of the love potion.

xxx

_**KULULU'S POINT OF VIEW:**_

xxx

Mission acomplished. I chuckle to myself as the moving halls of the secret bace take me in the direction of my lab. Angol Mois falling in love with the Demon Sergeant? Priceless... it's a win, win. Someone is happy, and someone else suffers because of their happiness.

"Kekeke~ at least it's not me she saw first. Kuku~" I say aloud to myself. I stop laughing when I hear faint sobbing and quick paced footsteps in the distance behind me.

I turn my head just in time to be kneed in the face and tripped over. A female Pekoponian shaped body falls ontop of and crushes me against the floor. I let out a painful whimper as the clumbsy fool sits up with a gasp.

"I'm so sorry, Sergeant Major Kululu, I wasn't watching where I was going I-..."

I rub the red mark on my nose sorely; as soon as I turned around to face her she stopped talking. My eyes met with Angol Mois'. I began to sweat. Why... is she staring at me like that? Her cheeks are pink and she drew in a breath.

Why is everything fuzzy? Wait... where are my glasses? I quickly shut my eyes and cast my gaze down to the floor as I blindly feel around and start crawling away. Not there, or there... darn where did they go?

I feel something being put on my face. I blink. My glasses? Angol Mois looks away shlyly.

"Your eyes are so beautiful, Kululu... it's a shame you keep them hidden, you should try wearing contacts sometime." She smiles, blushing.

I stand up, ignoring her, and I begin to walk towards my lab. But she's following me.

Oh no... don't tell me tell me that the first person she saw is ME! What happened to stupid Kokaka! What the heck!

Why is she following me and not saying anything? This is so uncomfortable... Maybe she's going the same way as me.

When I finally get to my lab, I see she's still following me. I begin to sweat when I get on my computer. I can't focus on anything, I can't fix anything. She's just staring at me, watching with those eyes!

I run out of my lab screaming; "STOP IT!" But she follows me persistantly and giggles like this is some game.

I tried hiding everywhere. The bathhouse, the training hall, the weapons room, the confrence room! Even the bathroom! She always finds me! It's like she has a tracker on me!

I'm not sure how long I've been running... it feels like a war zone, and so far this is the best place to hide. I've been in here for what feels like an eternity. Here inside Giroro's tent with that smelly cat that keeps growling at me. Quiet cat or I'll cook you into a curry bun!

"Kulu-..." I jump when I see Giroro peaking into his tent, I grab him and yank him in, covering his mouth.

"I'm not here." I tell him, sweating.. I hope Mois didn't hear him.

"Who are you hiding from-... no never mind. I don't care, just don't touch my stuff." Giroro shrugs, getting up and walking out. As he did I got quite the view of his back side... nice...

"Hey Giroro!" Oh no, she's here.. please don't tell her, please don't tell her...

"What is it, Mois?" He asks. I begin to sweat even more, bitting my lowerlip so hard I almost break through skin.

"Have you seen Kululu anywhere?" My heart starts to pound... Giroro, if you dont' tell her I'll never play another prank on you again this month...

"No... I can't say I've seen him, maybe you should check in his lab? He's always there." Oh thank you Giroro!

Suddenly a hand pops into the tent and grabs my leg and drags me out forcefully, I have no time to fight it. I'm soon being cradled in Angol Mois' arms. She giggles and hugs me tight so I can't escape.

"I found you!"

Arrgghh...

xxx

I wake up to the feeling of someone lightly shaking me. What's today again? Oh yeah... this is the day Keroro leaves. What time is it? I sit up, rubbing my eyes and glancing over at the clock, it's so blury but I can make out the numbers. Where are my glasses? Oh who cares, I'm too tired...

It's only 0500 hours...? Who dares wake me os earily? I grumble as I glare up to see Keroro's face smiling at me. He's dressed in a black wool coat and has a black cap on over his other hat.

"What's wrong?" I ask, trying to force my eyes to stay open. So tired... I didn't get to bed until an hour ago.

"I'm leaving a little earlier, I guess the express train had some sort of delay or something... I don't know... anyway... I came to say goodbye."

"Ok, goodbye..." I go to fall back down to my bed and sleep but Keroro grabs me and hugs me. HUGS... ME... Everyone is hugging me lately! I sat there uncomfortably as my leader rubbed his cheek against mine affectionately.

I could feel his belly pressing against mine. I can't fight the disire to touch, I know the thing is just feeding off of me from this contact but what does it matter? It's already too late. I press my palm against his tummy and feel a little nudge. How... strange...

Keroro stood back and saluted me; I tried to stand up but my legs had been tangled and tied around in my blankets, so instead I just saluted up from where I sat.

"Make me proud, the ARMPIT/Keroro platoon is in your hands now, Sergeant Major Kululu."

"Kuku, I will..." I watch him until I can't see him anymore... then I fall over on my bed and pass out from exhaustion.

xxx

_**SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER LASDJLAS! To make up for it here's a linkey-poo for a picture I drew of a scene from the last chapter~ xP**_

_**omg, this website is so KSJAFLAS! v that link, without the spaces... = n = if it'll even show up. blarg**_

_** fav . me / p**_


	19. Finally Invaded Which Is Dominate?

_**I own nothing~**_

_**Reminder: Keroro's Daddy=Kokaka, Keroro's Mommy= Lurere c:**_

xxx

**_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW:_**

xxx

The night before...

Kululu was exhausted from avoiding Angol Mois all day today and yesterday. He finally managed to get rid of her when the Pekoponian girls wanted her to go out on the night with them. Kululu didn't care what they were doing and why... all that mattered was now he could rest.

Kululu collapsed on his bed in the far corner of his lab face first, but then the sing-song tone of a sweet voice rang in his ears, at first he was dreading it to be Mois but instead when he sat up and turned around he saw Tamama. How weird, he must really be tired.

"Sergeant Major... could you help me again?" Tamama asks sweetly, holding his hands behind his hack.

"What do you want now Brat? I already took care of Mois for you what more is there?" He asks. Tamama steps forward he presents a small black box to Kululu and opens it. Inside is an engagement ring.

"Kuku~ Oh Tamama! This is so sudden~" Kululu placed his hands on his cheeks and turned away bashfully. Tamama squints at him and lets out an annoyed sigh.

"I'm being serious."

Kululu turns back to Tamama with a sigh.

"What's this about anyway? You were in no rush before." Kululu groans.

"I'm not in any rush... actually... I was kind of wondering if you could put something in this that will let me monitor Keroro at all times."

"Kukuku~ Hmm... what do I get for doing this? I've given away too many free favors lately." Kululu says as he lies on his side, propping his head up on his hand and crossing his legs as he picks his nose with his pinky finger.

"I'll let you name the baby."

Kululu arches his brow at Tamama as he grinned with a chuckle; ficking his buggar in some random direction.

"How would Keroro feel about that?" Kululu asks. Tamama rolls his eyes.

"Sarge would probably name the baby after some Gundam anyway... as much as I like Gundam, I don't want my kid named after one..." Tamama mutters.

"Kuku~ alright, then I'll do it. Let me see that..."  
xxx

KERORO'S POINT OF VIEW:

xxx

After saying goodbye to Kululu, I go to Mois' room and gently wake her. It's so weird in her room, I feel like I'm in a place between time and space... how creepy.

Mois sits up and yawns. She's wearing a long t-shirt, her white hair is a mess. She blinks at me tiredly and says her goodbye, giving me a hug and a loving kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun, take care, Uncle~" She says before climbing back into her bed.

Natsumi and Fuyuki were next that I said goodbye to. They were so tired, everyone is. I'm not even sure they realize what my goodbye really means. This is why I switched the tickets to earlier ones. It's better this way, there are no tears and it's a lot less stressful.

I say farewell to Momma Aki and then Giroro, who react the same as everyone else so earily in the morning. It's kind of funny really.

Momma, Daddy and I leave for the train station, but on our way I stop over by Dororo and Koyuki's little cabin. Dororo was so touched that I remembered him he started crying tears of joy.

And I didn't want to say goodbye to Tamama, the thought of it killed me inside a little. Even though its just goodbye for a little while I don't want to ever say those words to him.

So we head to the train station. The bus ride felt so short since I was so lost in my thoughts. What if something happens while I'm gone? What if something goes wrong? What if something happens to the platoon? To the little group of Pekponians I've come to befriend! Fuyuki! Oh Frog and Tamama... what if he and Angol Moa decide to fight each other to the death?

I begin to sweat, bitting my lip hard as I tighten my grip on my knee. My stomach is knoted. What if Sergeant Major Kululu lied to me and plans to burn all of my GUNDAMS! I gasp aloud. My parents look at me. My Momma grabs my hand and gives it a comforting squeeze.

"Calm down, Keroro, stress isn't good for the baby." Momma says as she rests her head against my shoulder and rubs my tummy. How soothing. I sigh, leaning against Momma with a content smile.

"We're here." Daddy says suddenly, making me jump. Did I fall asleep? I feel groggy and a little sick... uggh... if only I had a corndog with musturd... that's what I really want right now. The thought makes me drool.

We walk through the crowded station, wait in line forever. It's so cold out, I can see each of my exhales. I shove my hands in my pockets to keep them warm. Mom doesn't seem cold, she looks comfortable, she is only wearing a scarf. So is Daddy. I notice as they breath their breath isn't as visible as mine. Why? Is it just me this cold? I look around and it seems that way. How odd...

We wait twenty more minutes before its finally time to board. I barely step foot onto the train before I hear a yell.

Oh Frog... I begin to sweat as I see my Tamama plowing through the crowds like some football player. How did he find out?

He stood in front of me, panting heavily with his pupils shrunk down to the size of dots. He growled at me, his form tense as he walks my way.

"How dare you try and leave without telling me, Sarge!" He hisses. I laugh nervously, how to explain this?

"Here you go! I wanted to make sure you got this before you left." Tamama hands me a brown bag; I take it and look inside, my eyes water. CORNDOGS..! HWAHFKASFJKLAFAGFG... I don't care how or why he knew.

"I love you even more now than I did eight seconds ago!" I sob as I embrace the love of my life.

As we are hugging, Tamama grabs my left hand and slips something on my finger. I look down to see a ring there, my jaw just drops, Tamama cups my face and kisses me on the lips sweetly. His hands are so warm, so are his lips. Why am I so cold?

"I love you, Keroro! I'll see you both soon, be careful ok?" Tamama cooed as he rubbed my tummy before giving me a last kiss.

His lips lingered on mine for a fraction of a second before he walked away, vanishing into the crowd and leaving me speachless as I look down at the ring on my finger.

Did he just propose to me with corndogs..?

"Kero..?"

xxx

I slept the entire train ride... there wasn't really anything else to do other than that on a five hour journey.

It was so strange going back home with my parents... seeing the old house... I felt like a kid again.

I look around my old bedroom... well... at least it used to be mine. Mamma must have really been excited about the baby, because this room has been turned into a full on nurcery. Everything was unisex colored.

I sweated a bit, laughing nervously. At least she's not totally against and disgusted with the idea of me being pregnant.

"Don't you love it?" Momma asks as she walks into the room. She starts to show me things. Most of it was brand new, but some of it was actually my old stuff. There was a blanky I didn't remember and a little stuffed toy that I did. I grabbed it from her and snuggled it to my cheek, such fond memories.

I hope she doesn't think I'm staying here for good... just the first few months...

"Oh, and we've made the guest room into your new room, I hope you like it~ I'm going to make dinner, is there anything your craving, Keroro?" She asks sweetly.

"Anything will be good really." I reply. She smiles at me then vanishes out the door.

I wander down the hall, a door down from the new nurcery is my room aparently.

Inside there is a queen sized matress, that once I laied upon it, I never wanted to get up again. It was so plush and soft and... just... wonderful. The bedding was fuzzy and pleasent to touch. I run my fingers back and forth on the maroon fabric, creating a light and dark trail each direction.

The room also had a computer station in the corner as well as a TV. It kind of reminded me of my room in the Hinata's house... some of my old childhood stuff was even in here. Some of my old Gundams and toys. The way the afternoon sun poured in through the lavander drapes made me sleepy. It feels so comfortable in here. Maybe I can just rest my eyes for a minute...

xxx

The next two weeks go by very slowly. Such tedious days. I did get a Gundam yesterday that Sergeant Major Kululu sent me... but I already finished it, now it's just sitting there on the dresser along side my poorly made childhood Gundams. Staring at me... mocking my boredom.

I've tried texting and calling Tamama but he and the rest of the platoon are busy with the invasion. They must really be getting things done.

I miss all of them... ALL MY PRECIOUS GUNDAM! And I guess I miss the platoon too.

"Say "ah" for me." I blink, taken out of my thoughts as I came back to reality. I was in a Keronian military hospital for my check up. Pururu was doing my exam with an doctor. His name is Zalolo I think... I haven't been paying attention. He's wearing a medical mask and his skin is a minty blue color. He wears thick glasses and his symbol is a medical plus.

I open my mouth for Zalolo to press my tongue down with a stick then look in with a light. I'm not sure why he has to look in my mouth... the baby is in my... uterus? Do I have a uterus? Isn't that what Kululu said?

Zalolo checks my ears for some reason and then tests my reflexes. After each test he lets out a "hmm..." He checks my blood pressure. Strapping the band around my arm and pumping it up. He puckers his lips and hmm's again as he counts my pulse, watching the clock.

"I'm going to need to draw some blood, then you can tend to his shots." Zalolo says.

I watch fearfully as he grabs a kit from a cabinet. He cleans the area around my fourarm carefully before injecting the needle into my skin and stealing my blood. He does it really quickly, but it still makes me woozy. He takes my blood and leaves the room with it.

"Why did he do so many weird tests? Is there something wrong with the baby?" I ask after Pururu gives me the required shots.

Pururu gives me a weak smile as she pats my tummy.

"The baby is doing great! She's strong and healthy! Don't worry about those tests, ok Keroro?" I smile and give her a nod.

"Alright."

After the checkup, I go back to my parents' house and eat some snacks until dinner. I've been feeling more hungry lately.

Even after dinner I continue to munch. I sit in my bed eating some chips that I like to dip in cool whip. I watch some TV the rest of the night before finally falling asleep.

I wake up to a sharp pain in my body. Where did it hurt? I draw in a sharp breath as the feeling returns, more intense. The pain is in my lower stomach.

I roll from my side to my back, taking slow shallow breaths as I rub my tummy, trying to will the pain away.

After a minute they pass, but then they always come back twenty minutes later, right when I'm almost asleep again.

I figure that my stomach is upset from all the junk I ate so I really don't think anything of it other than just cramps.

If they last any longer then I'll start to worry. But they don't, about an hour an a half later they stop, and I'm able to fall asleep again.

xxx

"Hey, Keroro." I tilt my head back, seeing my daddy standing in the doorway from an upside down angle from my bed.

The two of us haven't actually talked yet, not since this happened. I know he's ok with this and is just as excited as Momma, but it kind of feels awkward.

"Hi." I reply, not sure what else to say.

He walks in and pulls himself up onto the bed next to me.

"Lets talk." He says. My eyes widen. I've heard him say those words before... but this isn't the same TALK is it?

"What about?" I ask hesitantly.

"Do you remember the test from the doctors?" He asks. Of course I do, we went three days ago for my check-up, Pururu said the baby is healthy and growing. It's only a matter of time before he's ready.

"Yeah..?" My dad looks at me painfully, then towards the floor, like looking at me hurts. Was there something wrong?

"Aparently the baby is taking away your body's nutrients or something... Pururu will have to explain it better... but basically, Son... your dying."

My heart stops as I stare at my father. Was this a cruel joke? I don't feel sick at all! I'm fine!

"Gerogero~ is this a joke?" I ask.

Taking my hand, he leads me out in the hall and to the bathroom; he stands me in front of the full length mirror. At first I don't recongize the person I'm staring at. But it's me. I'm so pale, my cheeks are narrow, my eyes are heavy and almost lifeless. After a few more moments of staring at the corpse, I start balling. My father hugs me, not knowing what else he can do.

xxx

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW:

xxx

Back on Pekopon (earth)...

Kululu and Garuru stood together infront of a large split screen; watching the progress of their troopers. From the looks of it they were doing well. Each member from both platoons was shaking hands with some important president that agreed to the peace treaty.

"At this rate, This invasion will be complete within the next week!" Garuru said, pleased with the so far results.

"Or even sooner! We are just waiting on Iran and Germany!" Mois giggled, looking up from her computer to inform them.

"Now just Germany! Pupu~" Tororo giggled before shoveling a mouthful of chips into his junk-food hole.

They all froze, sweating as the suspense built. The video on the screen was of the Germany president, squinting and stroking his beard as he looked over the peace treaty. Zoruru and Dororo stood by him sweating from nervousness.

He signed it! Everyone cheered with excitement and hugged the closest person to them! Garuru grabbed Tororo and squeezed him tight as he laughed victoriously!

Mois grabbed Kululu by the hands and spun the two of them around before tossing him in the air and catching him in a snuggly embrace.

xxx

Both platoons were celabrating, drinking wine and laughing. Their victory was all over the news! They could finally relax with that burden off their shoulders.

It was a win, win, Natsumi was happy and she fully approved the plan of world peace. Everyone was there, having a good time.

Dororo noticed Tamama from the corner of his eye. He left the converstation unoticed and went to sit by the Second Class Private that was isolated over in the corner with his back turned to everyone.

Tamama was staring at a little device with a worried expression. It was showing him Keroro's vital signs, but that wasn't what was making him sad. He had got a call from Pururu earlier that week telling him about Keroro's condition.

Dororo crouches down behind Tamama and places a hand on his shoulder.

"You should go to him. The invasion is done." Dororo says. Tamama turns to look at the Ninja's face.

"But theres still a lot of stuff to be done here isn't there?" Tamama asks.

"Kuku~ We got it handled, go be with your Fiancee~" Kululu giggled with a wink as he lifted Tamama up and shoved him towards the door.

"Are you sure?" Tamama asks.

"Yes, now shoo! No one wants you here, Brat~" Tamama smiled and nodded, hurrying out the door.

Natsumi looked confused, having watched and evesdropped.

"When did they get engaged? Why am I JUST hearing about this?"

"I'm Sarge's bestest friend~ why wouldn't he tell me?" Fuyuki asks queitly.

"Who do you think will be the one in the dress?" Garuru asks with a laugh.

They all say Keroro except for one single person. They all glare down at Giroro. Who is sitting there causally with his arms crossed as he sips at the beverage in his cup. But there was nothing in it, he just wanted to look cool.

"Tamama is better suited for the womanly role in my opinion." Giroro says, setting down his empty cup.

"Well he is really cute and girly looking... except when he gets all jealous and crazy..." Fuyuki mutters.

"It does seem a bit silly for someone as manly as Uncle to be the womanly one." Mois laughs.

The Garuru platoon kind of sits back and watches the others dispute over who is better suited for the "dominate role"

The platoon glanses down at their leader. Garuru begins to sweat.

"Look what you started." Taruru mutters.

"Pu~pupupupu~" Tororo giggles. Zoruru just kind of sits there in a meditative posture, lost in his own little world.

xxx

**_Q n Q_**

**_this chapter was so boring to write... probably because its so actionless and sad... I SHALL ADD RANDOM EXPLOSIONS AND CHAOS TO THE NEXT ONE! YOU WILL BE ON YOUR SEAT BITTING YOUR FINGERNAILS TO THE POINT YOU RUN OUT SO YOU HAVE TO BITE OFF YOUR TOE NAILS, THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO GO ON TO BITTING SOMEONE ELSES NAILS, THEN SO ON... _**

**_Wtf ^ O n O this is proof I'm really tired. Forgive any errors you read~ *you didn't see anything* O:_**


	20. Why Can't I Wake Up?

_**I own nothing~**_

_**Reminder: Keroro's Daddy= Kokaka, Keroro's Mommy= Lurere Cx**_

xxx

_**TAMAMA'S POINT OF VIEW**_

xxx

The entire trip to Keron I didn't sleep. I stayed up, staring at the device Sergeant Major Kululu made for me to monitor Keroro at all times.

I swear if that little monster causes Keroro to die I will never forgive it. I won't want anything to do with it. This can't be how it ends... I know we did everything backwards in our relationship but this is life, it's not perfect... I just want Keroro to come out of this alive.

When I find the hospital I follow the tracker and find his room without stopping to talk to anyone. Nothing else matters to me.

As soon as I knock on the door Lurere answers it, she opens it up, looking suprised to see me. The Demon Sergeant isn't here though, just her.

"Tamama? Why are you here?" Lurere asks, I glare at her. Why WOULDN'T I be here?

"Tamama is here?" I hear Keroro's voice, it sounds so weak. I push past Lurere and enter the room, past the curtian drapped in front of the door was Keroro's bed. He was laying there in the worst condition I've ever seen him. He was so pale his skin was almost white. It almost seemed like his body was being drained of everything.

I didn't know what to say, what to talk about... what should I say?

"We finished the invasion, Sir." That was dumb... obviously he already knows since Kululu called him.

"Tamama." I look up as he weakly extends his hand over the edge of the bed, motioning to me to come over with the tips of his fingers. I'm at his side in a second.

"What is that?" He asks, pointing to the device in my hands. I hide it behind my back.

"Nothing..." He just stares at me, I can tell that if he were stronger he would be prepared to fight me to find out what I have. Blushing, I hand it over to him, casting my gaze towards the floor.

"So that's what this is... I knew it seemed suspicious. So you were worried about me? How cute." I look up at Keroro, he's smiling at me softly as he holds the ring that was on his finger out towards me as if he were showing it off.

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe..." I reply quietly.

"That was quite the weird way to propose... and very sudden... regardless, I accept."

I blink at him, a bit thrown off guard. I was at a loss for words. That's when a blue doctor walked into the room with a nurse. He was wearing gloves and a mask. He stops and looks at me, squinting as if unsure.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"This is Tamama, he's the Mother." Keroro says with a soft chuckle as he grabs my hand.

"The... other parent? Ok. Now I have some bad news for you, Keroro... because of your declining health we won't be able to do a c-section... meaning you'll be delivering the natural way. We can give you something to numb you from the waist down but it'll still be uncomfortable because we will have to give you only a half of the regular doseage." He says.

I watch the nurse start moving things... why is she moving things right now?

"When..?" Keroro asks calmly. That's his only concern? How about the fact that a little monster is going to TARE OUT OF YOU?

"We're not sure your body can take another day under this stress, so tonight. The nurse is giving you a seditive that will induce labor your, she will prep you, I'll be back in about twenty minutes and we can meet the little one. Sound fair?" He asks. Keroro nods. I was so torn between not wanting the thing to be born and wanting to just tare it out at this very second.

The nurse injects something into his IV. Probably what the doctor was talking about. She then begins to move the bed, changing it into some birthing chair. But she didn't do anything yet. She just had it set up. She then prepared the things for the baby.

I look at Keroro. He's so calm. Or maybe he's just exhausted and too weak to freak out. He looks at me suddenly and squeezes my hand as tight as he can, which isn't very tight at all.

"If something goes wrong... promise me you'll take care of the baby. You'll protect and love him..." My eyes started to water. How could I love something that killed the person that means the most to me in this world?

"Don't worry so much Keroro, if something does happen the baby will be in good hands! Grandma will take good care of the little one." Lurere says cheerfully as she walks over. Aparently she's had enough standing out of the spot light.

"Did you call Daddy?" Keroro asks.

"Oh I forgot! I'll go do that right now! I'll be back in a minute!" She giggles, then leaves the room.

I sit there quietly, watching Keroro breath in and out of his oxygen mask. He looks so peaceful... so at rest. Then suddenly it's like a timer hit zero, Keroro sits up right and lets out a blood curding scream. My eyes widen and I jump, trying to figure out whats wrong but he can't speak.

Keroro grabs my hand and squeezes it tighter than he could before, so tight actually that it made me fall to my knees and cry out in pain.

The nurse comes into the room a second later, strolling in casually like cries of pain are normal to hear. She puts on some fresh gloves and a surgical mask after washing her hands at the sink.

"How are you doing, Sergeant Keroro?" She asks kindly.

"I'M FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC! YOU DUMB BITCH!" He snaps, gritting his teeth. He begins to sweat. I'm not saying anything, I just let him squeeze my hand as hard as he needs to. I don't care if it hurts me, he's going through so much worse.

"Wonderful, sounds like you've started contracting. Just try and relax for me, take deep breaths... think about the beautiful little baby you'll be able to hold in a while." She says calmly as she sits on a rolly chair and scoots up to Keroro. She lifts up the blanket and starts doing... whatever it is she's doing.

"Your dilating pretty quickly.. already at 3, my, my." She lets his blanket drap back down over his knees before she stands up and throws away her gloves and mask.

"Do you want the epidural or do you want to do this natural? I have to warn you, I haven't seen many male pregancys, but they can be extremely painful... " She says. Keroro looks at her like, "give me the drugs or suffer my wrath."

"He does." I answer for him.

"Ok, I'll be right back." She says, then leaves the room as Lurere comes back in.

Everything seemed to happen so fast that I couldn't keep track anymore after that. The nurse came back, waited for Keroro to dilate more before giving him a shot in the spine. Soon the doctor came into the room, masked and ready to deliver.

Why was time speeding up? Why is this going so quickly? It's like I can't breathe, suffocating in the confusion and chaos. Yet the entire time I never let go of Keroro's hand.

I stood there in a shocked state when the doctor suddenly said "push." In my mind I was saying "don't push..." I'm afraid of what's going to happen because I know it'll be bad. I just know it, why doesn't this feel real?

An hour passes but it feels like minutes... but time seemed to go back to normal when the room filled with a newborn's cry. The doctor set the baby on Keroro's belly to cut the cord, and then the nurse quickly took and cleaned her off.

Keroro is laying there, sweaty, exhausted and watching the nurse wrap the baby in a white blanket. I expect him to ask the gender, but instead...

"Is the baby healthy..?" He asks below a whisper.

"Yes-..." But before the nurse can hand the baby to Keroro, his eyes roll back and his the constant pulsing of his heartrate monitor just suddenly flat lines out of nowhere.

The nurse hands the baby to Lurere carefully before rushing to Keroro and hitting a button on the back side of his bed. She and the doctor move his bed into a flat position as a team rushes in with a difibulator.

I don't want to let go of his hand. I don't want to let him go. This can't be real. This has to be another nightmare. Why can't I wake up? Why don't I sit up in my bed and stare into the darkness trembling from this dream? Why am I still here? This isn't happening. This can't be real happening... The nurse pries my hand off of his and bumbs me back.

"Clear!"

Tears fall down my face as I watch his body jump and fall back down motionlessly after the electric jolt. Blood starts oozing from his nose, Someone stabs a needle into his heart, then shock him again. They all stand back. Watching him. But nothing happens. The monitor continues to ring with that one note flat line.

I can't watch this sick dream anymore. I want to leave. So I do. I leave the room.

I walk down the hall and wander around the hospital until I find an exit. It leads to an empty balcony. I walk over to the edge and look down. The fall looks like it goes on forever to me. I'm so afraid. But this is all just a dream, a nightmare. Nothing is real.

My body gets a will of its own. It climbs up on the narrow ledge. I stare down for a long time before I lift my foot and hover it over the drop.

"TAMAMA!"

I fall, but not far, someone caught me by the arm and hauls me back up with one tug, we fall onto the ground. It's Kokaka. He grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me, about to scold me but I start balling. His features soften and he hugs me tight. All I can do is cry.

"Why can't I wake up?"

xxx

**_STAY WITH ME READERS... GOOD WILL COME... JUST HANG IN THERE._**


	21. Forgotten

**_I own nothing~_**

xxx

_**FUYUKI'S POINT OF VIEW:**_

xxx

"Oh Sarge... you'll get through this, I know you will." I say, smiling at the sleeping face of my best friend as I hold his newborn.

We're all here, we came as soon as possible when we heard what happened. Sergeant's heart stopped, they were able to revive him but now he's in this comma and the doctors aren't sure if he'll ever wake up. He was dead for five whole minutes.

Everyone else was doing something else, I'm not sure where everyone went. To the lunch room maybe? Or maybe they just don't want to crowd him too much.

Sarge's parents are in here though; his mom is knitting something but also watching me like she's afraid I'm going to eat the baby or something... it makes me a little uncomfortable. His dad is reading a newspaper and sitting next to her by the window seat.

Tamama is here too... he's curled up a the end of Sarge's bed sleeping. His eyes are red and puffy like he's been crying. Poor guy... I wonder if he's held his daughter yet? Of course when I got here Lurere was the one holding her. I don't think she wanted to give her to me... maybe that's why she's glaring.

I look down at the little one as she coos in her sleep. Her skin is white but it's starting to get a little color... it's faded, but I think her color is going to resemble more of Tamama's. The little purple hat she's wearing is so cute and soft, but it doesn't have any symbol on it yet; her black curles are sticking out of the front slightly. How weird, I didn't know Keronians could have hair... well... Kokaka has a mustache and Lurere has hair, but I always thought that was a wig.

"I think she looks more like Tamama... but she makes your expressions, Sarge. I'm not sure what her eyes look like though, she hasn't opened them yet... maybe she's waiting for you to wake up so you can be the first one to see them." I say, rocking back in forth in the chair next to him. It's such a little chair, I think when I stand up my buttcheeks are going to be stuck in it still. Everything here is smaller. It's kind of cute.

The sunlight beaming in from the window highlights his features. His skin is still pale but it's looking more colorful than from when I first got here a few hours ago.

I smile at the faces she makes in her sleep. How adorable. She's so warm and snuggly, and so little, like a little baby doll. But aparently she's a big baby for Keronian standards.

I feel a sudden disturbance. I look over to see Tamama to see his eyes open. He's looking at the baby. How long as he been looking? Does he want to hold her but just doesn't want to say anything? I smile at him and his gaze shifts to my face.

"Do you want to hold her?" I ask. Tamama seems to be battling something internally for a while but then he lets out a sigh and nods.

"Ok..." He says quietly, then slides off the bed and walks over to me. The moment he has her in his arms Lurere has to say something;

"Kids should sit down when they hold newborns, Tamama. Be careful of her, she's fragile, support her neck, maybe you should sit by an adult." My jaw just drops. She said none of those things to me when I was holding the baby.

The awkward in the room thickens... it's not just me that feels it; I see Kokaka tense up and hide himself further behind his newspaper. I wish I had something to hide behind.

Tamama glares at her, then puts me in an awkward position when he sits on my lap. I can see him trembling with anger. I'm really shocked he hasn't said something by now. I pat his back gently. There, there, Tamama... I want to punch her too.

I look down at Tamama's tail and just stare at it. If he's an adult how come he he still has a tadpole tail? Pururu has a tail but she's about the same age as Sarge... Unless... Tamama ISN'T really an adult. But he's old enough to join the military? Maybe on Keron they let kids into the military if they have powers like Tamama? Then how old is he? Is he REALLY a kid? IS SARGE A PEDOPHILE?

"How old are you, Tamama?" I ask. He tilts his head back, resting it against my chest as he looks up at me.

"In Pekoponian years I would be, ehhhh... I think around 18 and 20. Why?"

And Sarge looks like he'd be in his early 40's... oh gosh... that means he was Tamama's age when he was BORN!

"N-no reason... just asking random questions-... do you like fish sticks?" I sound so stupid... I really wish Sarge would wake up so I can stop thinking these weird things.

"I guess..?"

"Then that makes you a gay fish."

OH GOSH WHY DID I SAY THAT? TAMAMA IS GAY! WHAT IF HE TAKES THAT THE WRONG WAY AND GETS MAD AT ME!

"Not that being gay is bad or anything, it's a joke, but I'm not saying being gay is a joke its the joke thats a joke- I love gay people! But I'm not gay- I'm not saying that because your unattractive or anything its just I have a girlfriend! Ok that sounded rude, your very attractive, Tamama! Super cute! I love your little tail..." I wish I could just shut up but I keep rambling then I can't stop laughing.

My laugh is the only sound in the room and it's so painfully awkward but I can't stop. My sides are starting to hurt.

And as I'm laughing I start to think about how would a Human and Keronian relationship go? Then the mental image of myself and Tamama came into mind and I just laughed even harder because everyone is staring at me and my face is getting so red.

"There's an awkward tension in my pants... No- wait what did I just say? I didn't mean to say that- sometimes my mouth says things that I'm not even aware of and since your sitting on my lap you can clearly tell that there are NO awkward tensions-..." Can I go crawl under a rock and die now? Not only are Tamama and Sarge's parents looking at me like I'm crazy, but the baby is making a face in her sleep too like she's irritated with my voice.

Suddenly I hear a laugh that's not mine. We all hold our breath and look over at Sarge. He's laughing. He's LAUGHING! He's still unconcious but he's laughing at ME! He can hear us! Oh Sarge! His laugh just makes me laugh even more. Suddenly it doesn't feel so awkward since I'm not laughing alone anymore. We're all laughing.

xxx

**_KERORO'S POINT OF VIEW_**

xxx

"You're such a dork, Fuyuki." I hear Tamama say. But where is he? Where is Fuyuki? I hear him laughing, and Mom and Dad.

How do I know all these names? I can't remember their name until I hear their voice... I can see a face. Is it the face that goes with the name? Who's face is it? Blue eyes, black hair... Fuyuki Hinata... I remember now! I met Fuyuki while invading his homeworld Pekopon! He's my best friend.

But then whos the other voice? I can't remember his face or anyone elses, just Fuyuki's. I want to say it's Private Second Class Tamama... what is he to me again? He's apart of my platoon, that's right! But I can't help feel he's more important than that. I just can't grasp the memories... I remember all of my platoon; Giroro, Kululu, Dororo, and Mois. But I don't remember any of their faces. It's all blurred like someone went through my memories and blacked out their faces and shadows filling old tattered memories. But all I can remember of any of them are their names and ranks.

"Is he waking up?" A female voice... I want to say it belongs to someone named Natsumi. Natsumi Hinata... elder sister of my best friend. But what is she to me? My enemy? My friend? I don't recall.

"He's showing signs of improvement. It's safe to say he's getting better. But we're still not sure of what kind of impact being dead for so long will do to him." Cheif Medic Pururu... one of my childhood friends... her face is blank as well.

How much time was passing between the conversations I was hearing? Seconds? Months? Years? I couldn't tell.

"Well it's getting late, we better get back to the hotel... we'll be back tommorow to check in on Keroro." Aki Hinata... mother of my best friend and Natsumi... I remember that she is kind but scary at times... but I still can't place her face either.

It got quiet again for a long time... it seemed to go on for an eternity. But then I felt something. Feeling? What was I feeling? A little body on my chest and one beside me. Someone lifts my hand and sets it on the back of the little body.

"This is your daughter, Keroro. I feel bad because everyone else has got to hold her before you, so I'm letting you hold her... See? This is her." Tamama's voice... so he's next to me, and the warm body I feel on my belly and under my palm is my daughter... I don't remember having kids. Am I married? Who is my wife? Is she here?

"I'm not sure what else to say... when Fuyuki talked you seemed to hear him... Can you hear me, Sarge? At all...? Am I talking to myself right now?"

Yes I can hear you. Why can't I say that? Why won't my lips move? Why won't my eyes open? I need to try harder.

I tried, willing myself to move, to open my eyes, to speak. But nothing happened. I don't know how much time passed me after Tamama got quiet.

xxx

Finally I see light. Everything is bright and it hurts. I blink for a while, trying to process my surroundings. I see a window to my left, the rising sun is just peaking up over the city. I can tell I'm in a hospital room, but why?

What's that noise I'm hearing? Fussing? Running water? I look down to see a little baby on my chest, softly fussing. My hand is on her back.

I remember this. This is my daughter... My eyes fill with tears as I carefully move her to cradle her in my arms.

I hear someone to the other side of me draw in a breath. I gaze over there to see someone that makes my heart swell just by looking at them. That smile, those eyes... I have no doubt... She must be my wife! Of course! But what is her name? Why can't I remember?

"Keroro!" She gasps, running over with a baby bottle still in her hand as she clings to me, then kisses my cheek lovingly. Now I have no doubt. But what's her name?

"I'm having a hard time remembering your name, Hun..." I say, my voice is so quiet. She pulls back and looks at me, blinking with watery eyes.

"Tamama."

"Private Second Class Tamama?" She nods.

I tilt my head to a side curiously.

"Oh yeah, Tamama a member of my platoon... I think he's the crazy one that gets really jealous... Or is Tamama the creepy technical guy?" I daze off, trying to remember.

"But I wasn't asking about him silly, I was asking your name..."

"I AM TAMAMA!" Those shrunken eyes... clenched teeth... NOW I remember.

"Oh I'm sorry Private, I mistook you for my wife." I chuckle sleepishly. He seems to be really seething now. As Tamama grinds his teeth, the baby lets out an angry fuss. I look down at her and to my suprise she has the same look on her face. The. Exact. Same. Look.

Except her eyes are the color of a ruby gem; her black pupiles are the only things that shrunk down. I was so distracted by her eyes that I didn't process what she was doing until she turned her head and clamped onto my swollen chest.

Why am I lactating? Why do I have a fat pregnant tummy?

My jaw drops as everything flashes before my eyes...

I died during childbirth.

"Kerooooo..." I whimpered weakly as I stared off in shock.

xxx

I re-met eveyone over the past three days... they've been comming in small groups as to not overwhelm me.

The doctors have been monitoring me carefully. Doing a lot of tests, putting me through brain scans, taking blood tests. Aparently when I died, oxygen to my brain was cut off for five minutes, but the only damage it did was on my memories.

They say I will start remembering over the past few months or so, but there is a lot I'm missing. Like how did I get pregnant? Why was I even sleeping with one of my subordinates? Not to mention the YOUNGEST of them that I remember the least out of the five.

Either Tamama is really the love of my life and meant to be with me, or I was going through some sort of midlife crisis... I'm not sure which yet. But I'll find out soon enough... today we sign some release papers and we get to leave. I guess we're staying at my parent's house. There's only one small problem. We haven't named the baby yet, so I'm sitting there with my mom and Tamama in the hospital room looking through a name book, nothing looks apealing.

"Kuku~ Goodmorning Lovebirds, and Lurere~" I glance up to see Sergeant Major Kululu walking in. Ugh, why is everyone refering to us as such things? I feel sick... he's half my age! What the frog was I thinking?

Kululu walks over to the carseat thats sitting on the bed. The baby is inside, looking around boredly, but when she sees the Sergeant Major's face her eyes light up and she coos and wiggles excitedly.

"Hello, little Kiriri~" He says, poking her belly.

"Kiriri?" I question, squinting at the Sergeant Major. He looks at me and laughs that creepy laugh of his.

"Thats the name I picked for her, don't you love it? Kee~kekeekekekekeeke~"

Tamama tenses up suddenly and laughs sheepishly as he rubs the back of his head.

"Oh yeaah... I forgot, I had a bet with Kululu and so now he gets to name her." I just glare at him. The father of my child... how responsible. At least Kiriri is a cute name... if it wasn't, I would kill him where he now stands.

"How cute!" My mom squeals, she takes to the name right away and starts cooing it at the baby.

"You hear that? Your name is Kiriri! Yes! How cute! It fits you so perfectly! Aw~"

"She's cute like you, Tamama~" Kululu says as he pokes Tamama in the shoulder flirtatiously.

Weird, why do I suddenly feel like punching something? I look away, but then Tamama shoots over to my side and clings to me like a child. I groan, narrowing my eyes. This is so my kind of man... childish, clingy... it's like I have two kids now intead of one.

"Come on, lets go, I'm sick of this place. Taa- Sergeant Major Kululu, could you carry the baby for us?" I ask, seeing as my mom has her hands full carrying my bagage and the baby's, I don't want That Kid dropping her, and I'm not allowed to lift heavy things, well I can lift the baby, but not the baby and carseat since I'm still really drained from the pregnancy. It's actually difficult to walk for very long.

"Sure thing, Sergeant, kuku~" Kululu grabs the handle and lifts the seat carefully. The baby giggles. She really seems to like him. Maybe his glasses look silly to her or something.

xxx

_**o _ 0... And So, more drama! :D . . *gets shot* Bhang! I'm Sorry! Soon ~ good things shall come hen hehheh** _


	22. Counting The Days Until Domination

_**I own nothing~**_

_**A/N: Thank you for giving me so much feedback! (And thank you to the people who don't comment too!) To all my loyal followers~ XD I really apreciate it and I'm glad you all like this random cluster fuck of chaos! :DD! I love yooooouuu, darling ~ ;DDDD mehehehe~**_

_**Onward with the madness!**_

xxx

_**KIRIRI'S POINT OF VIEW**_

xxx

This is my 91.3105 (3 months) day since my escape from wreched place within the womb. I'm still greatly disipointed with my failure to terminate the Birth Giver. That stupid man... curses! this only means that next time I strike I'll have to be more thorough.

But my vengence will have to wait until I learn how to properly control this body. Blast it all, I have no cordination what-so-ever. If I did, I would climb out of this purple caged hell and make all these repugnant people my slaves.

"Gi~ri girigiri~" I laugh; but then I stop once I hear the door creek open. I look over, and through the bars I see the one that calls herself Grandma.

"What's so funny you silly girl?" She coos. Oh you'll find out once I gag you with a sweaty gym sock you old woman... UGH! UNHAND ME! She lifts me up and cradles me, smiling sweetly.

"Did you have a nice nap Kiriri?" She asks, kissing my forehead. Sick... but as a matter of fact, yes I did. Not that it's any of your business but I had the most wonderful dream about galactic domniation...~ I ruled everything and everyone~ I made you into my personal foot stool! It was fantastic. But that is my dream for later, for now I'm going smile like a good girl so you'll be hypnotized by my adorability and take care of me until I'm strong enough to rule...

She sets me up on a padded table and changes me out of my old diaper, leaving me feeling refreshed, ah... much better.

Grandmother takes me somewhere with her, out into another section of the house where the idiots sit around a flashing box. I must figure out how that colorful thing works... it seems to have some sort of mind control capabilities...

My Tamama is sitting on the floor in front of it, completely absorbed by it's wonders. What is he eating? Something crunchy from a bag? Why can't I have those?

"Hun, have you seen my tie?" Grandma turns around to look at the one called Grandpa. There's something evil about him, yet good... I haven't decided if he'll be my enemy or ally quite yet...

"Oh, I ironed it for you, Dear, it's in my pouch, can you grab it? I have my hands full." Grandpa comes over and pulls his red tie out of her little apron pouch and puts it on, then puts his lips to hers. Yuck. I look away, why do these old people do that?

"Have a good day." She tells him. Grandpa pats my head before walking out the door, saying, "Don't let Keroro sleep all day," as he left.

"Here Kiriri, you can have some tummy time by your daddy for a bit." Grandma says as she sets me down on a blanket flattened on the carpet next to my Tamama.

"I'm not her daddy, I'm her mommy." My Tamama reminds her. I don't get those words.

She leaves into the place where Grandpa tells her she belongs, the kitchen. Finally I'm rid of her. Now to get to this mind controling box... oooh, but I want those crunchy things.

I glance over at the bag by my Tamama and reach for it. Damn little arms. I can't move, how do I get over there? Ok, lets try this... I grab at the blanket and pull myself. Frog, I'm heavy. Heaaaveee! Almost there, my finger tips brush against the bag but then he moves them out of my reach. He's watching me as he munches on one of those things... selfish bastard.

He reaches into the bag and pulls one out and holds it close to my mouth. I take back the bastard thing! I smile and lick it. My face turns sour and a shiver goes down my spine... EW... EWW! GEEEEEW! Now he's laughing at me. I'll make him pay for this someday...

"Tamama don't feed her any of those chips! It'll hurt her tummy and she could choke on them!" Grandma yells out. Where is she? I don't see her? My Tamama rolls his eyes as he picks me up.

"I'm not stupid..." He mumbles, laying on his back with me on sitting up, his knees keeping me from falling back.

If only he knew how fat he looks from this angle... his double chin just hanging out, but he doesn't care... for the short time I've known him, I've come to the conclusion that this fat bastard is alright. His mood swings are quite amusing.

"Tamama don't pick her up! She needs her tummy time! She's never going to learn to crawl if everyone is constantly holding her." Grandma says, walking by carrying a basket of a colorful assortment of cloths.

"Bitch, your the one always holding her." He hisses when Grandma is out of hearing range. He sets me back down on my tummy. He gets in the same position in front of me.

"Imma teach you how to crawl, Kiriri. Watch yo' momma carefully." He says with a chuckle and starts to move his elbows and knees, pulling his body along the floor. Seems easier than pulling all my weight by grabbing onto a blanket... ok, I shall try that.

It's so hard! ARGH! Why am I so heavy? I need to work out more..! Just a little further! COME ON! I drop to the floor flat, my forehead rests against the soft blanket. Curses.

I'm done.

Enough training for today! My Tamama, pick me up right this moment and carry me to That Man so I may feed and replenish my strength.

I start to make noise until he gives into my demands and lifts me, holding me.

"She must be hungry, go give her to Keroro." Grandma says as she walks past again. My Tamama cradles me, glaring in her direction.

"What do you think I was doing?" He mumbles, taking me to another section of the house. A section I've come to know as The Feeding Room. That Man always feeds me in here. I guess he feels shy about it or something. I don't really care.

Wow, this room is dark unlike the other ones. I blink, trying to see but I can't. My Tamama pulls back a fabric in front of the glass that shows a view of green vegitation.

"Keroro.." My Tamama says, sitting on the side of the bed, letting me sit in his lap as he reaches out and pats The Birth Giver's hip.

He groans then rolls over, but his ugly frog eyes are closed. He's still snoring. Tamama holds me up to him. YES! I start slapping his face. But with my weak motor skills it's more like I'm patting his cheek. How pathetic.

He opens his eyes slowly, and then looks at me and smiles. Don't smile at me you... YOU... YOU FART FACE! I can't fight it anymore... MUST... FEED. NOM. I clamp onto his cheek. This is not food. And how DARE he laugh at me!

"Aww, come here." He sits up, taking me from my Tamama. He scoots back against the pillows and adjusts them like normal. Finally, I get what I want. Sweet deliciousness. Maybe I'll keep him around so I don't have to eat bagged food like my Tamama. Yuck...

"I'm getting tired of your mother..." My Tamama says suddenly.

"Why? She's been really helpful." The Birth Giver asks, his tone is skeptical.

"I know, but she's practically raising Kiriri for us! She treats me like I'm a little kid, this is actually the first the she's LET me walk anywhere holding the baby!" My Tamama wines. It's true though... I barely am held by my Tamama, I would much prefer him than Grandmother. He's not always slobbering me with kisses and talking that stupid way to me at least.

"You are a kid." Birth Giver snorts. I heard that grumbling sound and turned my head around to see my Tamama seething. It's like he's trying to squeeze out a turd, but instead hold in his anger.

Why does he hold in his anger around the Birth Giver? Why doesn't he let it out like when he's around Grandma? I don't get it. Yell at him! Punch him in the face! Wait- wait until I'm done! Then punch him! I turn back and latch back on. Must... feed... quickly.

But my Tamama doesn't do anything, he just leaves with a gloomy aura around him. Coward!

xxx

Day 152.184... (5 months) I've mastered the arts of sitting up by myself and crawling and I've started to feed upon some solids... this is a great acomplishment and a major victory! I'm one step closer to conquoring every last alien species in the farthest reaches of the galaxies...

Last night, I conned my _parents_ into letting me sleep in the bed with them... now I'm free from that cange and I can explore this bace without any inturuption for the first time since I got here.

"Gi~ri girigirigirigiri~~" I laugh to myself quietly as I sit up. I glance at both their sleeping faces. Perfect...

I get up and crawl to the end of the bed, turning around to slide down. I fall on my bottom, but I get back up and commence my journey. I crawl out of the room and down the hall; finally I can get to that hypnotic picture box and find out its secrets!

"Goodmorning, Beautiful!" Grandma cheers gleefully. Oh dear frog... she's awake! And who are all these PEOPLE! AND WHAT IS THAT THING! I wonder, staring at a white-haired girl... boy... THING, wearing a weird purple cape and white shorts. Whatever it is, it looks too happy. I don't like it.

Suddenly I'm being picked up as the person handling me says, "Grabby poo~" They hold me with my legs parted around their hip and their arms locked behind me. My eyes light up.

OH MY GOSH YELLOW GUY IS HERE! I love yellow guy! He's so creepy and evil! Why can't more people be like yellow guy? I let out an excited and over thrilled squeal of delight as my arms get a mind of their own and flail around.

"Hello, Kiriri, kuku~" I pat his face. Hello-Yellow!

"How pathetic! The little one wakes up before either of those two! I'm going in." The red one storms past me, I watch from over Yellow's shoulder. He goes in and a second later I hear a yelp, then see my Birth Giver stumble out of the room rubbing his rump. Red kicks him in the booty, sending him flying into the bathroom across the hall as he's dragging my Tamama by the arm, then he throws him into the same room.

"Corporal Giroro! How dare you treat your commanding officer this way!"

"WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU ALL MORNING! We may not be on active duty right now but we need to all stay in shape! It's time to get off your lazy butts and do something productive! Do you want us to fall behind and lose our title as TOP platoon!" I like Red now.

"Girigiri~" I giggle.

Birth Giver slams the door in his face; but then a second later he opens the door and shoves my tired Tamama out the door. He stumbles into Red and he just pushes him away. My Tamama lands against the wall and slides down to the floor.

I'm suddenly fixated on Yellow's eye-wear. I must have what is on his face... and I must stick it into my mouth! I MUST! I reach out and grab them; I explore them, looking through them first. Wow, it makes the world blurry! Now to taste them! Hmm... interesting.

"She's so cute! She really likes you, Kululu!" The blue guy wearing something over his mouth says as he suddenly pops up into my line of vision. Then that weird white-haired thing comes into view, she looks worried.

"Hunny, uncle Kululu doesn't like when people take his glasses." She says sweetly. Why do I hate her? She's just being nice... look at her... smiling... frog your happiness!

"Kuku~ I don't mind." Yellow chuckles. Yeah that's right... he doesn't care so shoo! Off with you woman! Begone with your beast mane!

"Can't we at least eat before we go?" The Birth Giver suddenly groaned, standing somewhere beyond the people in my face.

"NO! GET MOVING! ONE, TWO, ONE, TWO!" Red demanded, shooing both my parents out the door. The blue one followed after.

"I'll take her." No... please don't give me to HER. But Grandma pries me out of his arms and into hers. She takes Yellow's eye lenses from me and hands them back to him, and he too leaves. She stands at the doorway with me.

"Say bye, Mommy and Daddy! See you later!" She grabs my hand and moves it, as if I don't know how to wave... PFFT... please old woman, I got this. I use my other hand and wave. That's right. Check my motor- SKILLS!

But for taking me out of the arms of my favroite person I shall cry and be a nuisence to you this entire day... let the games begin...

"Gi~ri girigirigiri~"

xxx

_**I'm so tired... but I finished it...~ for you my loves~**_

_***dies***_


	23. I Wish He Were You, Sarge

_**I own nothing~**_

_**A/N: So I figure since they finally invaded Earth that they would be greatly rewarded, like a rise in rank and pay. (Come on now, they conquored a world, they're not just going to get a pat on the back "good job guys!") So don't be mad that I changed their ranks Q_Q I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible... so they will be refered to now as:**_

_**Command Sergeant Major (CSM) Kululu Staff Sergeant Keroro Sergeant Giroro Corporal Dororo Private First Class (PFC) Tamama**_

xxx

_**TAMAMA'S POINT OF VIEW:**_

xxx

My whole body is aching but I keep moving through this deadly obstical course because if I stop I'm going to get mangled by the deadly things in my path. I've lost track of how many times I've ran this course just today. I know every crack and peble awaiting me at every turn.

First it starts off by climbing up a large scall rock wall with various sharp things stabbing out at you every few seconds, if you let go you will fall into a pit containing boiling water that isn't so pleasent to be in. I still have blisters from the first few times I fell. My hands are torn from the sharp rock and metal I cling to so I don't fall in.

Next, once you reach the top of the wall you have to run across a thin, creeky board to an old rope, up the rope awaits things shooting at you from both sides of the wall.

My already cut hands are scarred with rope-burn because of it. But once you get to the end of the rope, you have to use all your body muscles and grab a hold of the little cracks and hooks in the wall, get your footing and climb over to the far left, then you get up into a hole, which is a tunnel that gets narrow to the point where I feel like hyperventilating before it finally lets out in a wide closed off dome that simuilates the night, also there is a space cerberus in here some where.

He's almost got be a couple of times, but I've learned the route to take so I don't provoke him.

My goal is to get across the room, avoid all the traps, jump over the sink holes, avoid the posion darts and get to the door to type in the pass code on the key pad.

Then I have to stay alive and fight off hovering droids that come at me from all angles while I wait three minutes for the door to open; awaiting me on the other side of the door are robotic Viper drones that shoot at me from all directions and I have to fight through them and get to the shoot on the other side of the room. Which is the funnest part because it's like a slide and gives me a second to catch my breath, but that's all.

Once I reach the bottom I have to shoot down the targets the pop up, run across a thick mud, crawl under a barb-wire fence that seems to go on forever, and then lastly slide down a latter, sprint over and tag the next to go, which after me is Keroro; when I get there I slap his hand and watch him take off before I collapse at the end of the line.

The sky was dark, the sun was just about to vanish from the sky, leaving only a dim light in the distance.

My body is killing me... this training is so much harder in these heavy Keron uniforms. I hate drill; it's making me miss more and more of Kiriri...

It's not enough Grandma-baby-hog gets her all the time but when we get home Kiriri is already sleeping, then the short time we are home, Lurere doesn't allow me to hold the baby unless I've taken a shower, washed my hands, and brush my teeth, I have to sit on the floor when I hold her because she doesn't want me dropping Kiriri, and I'm not allowed to have any snacks around me when I'm holding her. I feel more like her brother than her mother, that's pretty sad.

At least we get some time off for summer vacation after today so I'll get to spend more time with her.

"Can we call it a day? I'm exhausted..." Sergeant Major Kululu groans, he's laying in the grass beside me; he had gone before me. I glare at him. Stupid yellow face... stupid glasses... why does my daughter like YOU more than ME? You see her even LESS than I do! Oh yeah, he isn't Sergeant Major anymore it's Command Sergeant Major (CSM). We were all promoted up a rank and received a bonus in all of our sallarys for the suscessful invasion.

That gets me to thinking... Keroro is Platoon leader so he makes more anyway, and now he's a Staff Sergeant he gets an extra bonus. So why are we still living with his parents?

"Staff Sergeant Keroro decides when we're released, we don't stop training until he says so! I'm actually suprised at how serious he's been lately." Sergeant Giroro says, folding his arms over his chest as he turns his back to us. He's right. It was all Keroro's idea in the first place to come in for drill every other day.

For some reason, after his died he's been really different. Like he's reverted back to his old self again. Not like the lazy Gundam obsessed self, but like the powerful Sergeant I feel in love with... but meaner. But he's only like that when he's here, when he's at home he turns back into a lazy blob.

He comes back within three minutes. It takes the rest of us about five to ten complete the course. And he's not even winded. He's gotten back into shape quite quickly. He's barely even scratched. He has some sweat on his brow but other than that he looks like he could go on this course for an eternity and not get tired.

"Private First Class Tamama and Command Sergeant Major Kululu! What are you both doing on the ground? Stand up at attention soldiers!" He barks as he stands in an "at rest" position. Kululu and I scramble to our feet and stand at attention.

"Fall in line!" Staff Sergeant Keroro orders, glancing over at Dororo and Giroro. The two do as their told. We stood shoulder to shoulder, arms width apart, staring streight ahead and not moving our eyes. Oh dear frog my nose itches... why is it always at these times that SOMETHING itches!

"Two of you did well! You've improved greatly and I'm proud! But the OTHER two are starting to get lazy." Keroro's gaze snaps over to Command Sergeant Major Kululu and I.

"Sergeant Giroro, Corporal Dororo, hit the showers. Dismissed!" He says. The two step back after giving a slaute before heading for the bace. Then he looks at us.

"Kululu, Tamama! Run one hundred laps around the track! I will not tolerate laziness in this platoon! I expect better from the two of you when we return from our vaction! Am I understood?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Both Kululu and I say in unison, but he adds his classic laugh at the end.

"So get going!"

Kululu and I run for the track. It's long, a half a mile each lap. At least it's better than having to run the course one hundred times.

Stupid Staff Sergeant Keroro... all he does nothing but pick on me every chance he gets; he's been nothing but a prick to me! I've tried keeping my anger in, tried understanding him and what he's going through but it's so irritating! He supports his mother when she says I'm to clumbsy and young to take care of OUR child. Keroro treats me like a five-year-old at his parents' house. "Did you eat?" "Did you brush your teeth?" "Did you bathe?" "Why are you up past your bed time!" FUCK YOU KERORO! YOUR NOT MY MOM!

Around the 88th lap, I look over my shoulder to see Kululu taking off his sweaty shirt as he ran. He tied it around his head like a hat. And then he started taking off his pants. What the hell?

It was the strangest and most skillful display of removing clothes that I've ever sceen. He removed them suscessfully without tripping or falling too far behind me, then he tied them around his waist with the legs of the pants. So now he was running in his underwear and shoes with his clothes tied around him. He's so weird...

When we finished our last lap, we both doubled over, panting and over exhausted. We took a while to catch our breath before heading towards the bace slowly. At this point the sky was filled with bright night stars.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Kululu asks me suddenly when the two of us were in the showers. The room had been filled with sound of water patting against tile floor, so I was a little startled when he broke the silence.

"Uh, going to see my daughter if shes still awake, then eat dinner and go to bed. Why?"

"You should go out with me tonight!" Command Sergeant Major Kululu says, stepping over into my shower and grabbing my hands as he grins at me like a young

... Huh?

"Go... out? You mean go out drinking? But I'm not legal to drink until next year.." I say, blinking at him with confusion. He chuckles at me. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable, I wish he would let go of my hands.

"No big deal, I have stuff at my place. Come with me! It'll be fun!"

"Why do you want to hang out with me?" I ask. Kululu shrugs, letting go of my hands.

"I feel lonely... I've never really had fun before with another person, and since you're always trapped in with Staff Sergeant's family I figure you could get out for a few hours... come on, they can handle a night without you! Life a little~ kuku~" He has a point, but this is just not Kululu... he's up to something, but it would be nice to have a break from people constantly treating me like I'm helpless.

"Uh... I'll have to ask Keroro..." I say softly, Kululu scoffed at me.

I grab my towel and tie it around my waist after turning off the water.

"Just text your mommy and tell him you're going to be hanging out with me. He doesn't own you."

Kululu is right again... we're not married, I thought we were engaged but Keroro doesn't wear the ring I gave him, I don't even know where he put it... and he refuses to talk to me about our relationship, he always changes the subject.

I open my locker and pull my phone out of my backpack that I stuffed my dirty uniform in. I send him a text.

_(I m going 2 hang wit CSM Kululu 2 nite:Me_) About a second later he replied.

(_Y?:Keroro_) Kululu grabs my phone with a laugh and shoves it into his backpack and starts to walk off. I quickly grab my backpack and follow him.

"Kululu! Give me my phone back! Keroro is going to get mad if I don't reply to him!" I wine. Kululu laughs at me.

"Relax, Tamama~ kuku~ come on, I parked over in the back." Kululu says as he grabs my hand and pulls me through the dark and half empty parking lot.

xxx

_**KERORO'S POINT OF VIEW**_

xxx

I sigh from exhaustion as I collapse ontop of my bed. So soft... so fresh. Momma must have washed the bed set today. This is why I love living with my parents.

I think my mom is in the kitchen cooking dinner. When I walked in it smelled really good... it still does. But it's not done yet, if it was she would come tell me so.

I get up and wander out of my room and out into the living room. I see Kiriri sitting in her walker playing with a rattle. My little angel. I bend down next to her. She looks at me and makes a stink face then sticks her tongue out at me then she went back to playing with her toys. I sit there on the floor and watch her for a while, then my phone buzzes.

_(I m going 2 hang wit CSM Kululu 2 nite:Tamama_) I only type one letter because that is all that is needed to reply to such a statement.

(_Y?:Me_) I put my phone back to where it was in my non-existant pocket, then I pick up my daughter.

"No-no-no!" She says, shaking her head at me. How cute! She can say no, nah, and nope now. She's very smart, I think she can say more but just doesn't want to.

Aww, she's so tired... she rubs her eyes and rests her head against my shoulder with a soft yawn. I rub her back soothingly. Eventually she falls asleep and I take her to her bed.

I walk back into the kitchen and my daddy is sitting at the table reading the paper. Then suddenly he looks up and looks around me like he was searching for someone.

"Where's Tamama?" He asks.

"He's out." I answer shortly as I sit at the table. My mom is humming happily as she sturs the contents of the pot.

"With who?" Dad asks again, I sigh.

"Command Sergeant Major Kululu."

"Hopefully Mister Kululu will keep Tamama more often, I'm enjoying the peace and quiet without having to worry myself to death about that boy getting into trouble." She says with a soft chuckle. My dad takes a sip of his wine as he glances over at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"That's getting irritating, Dear, actually, both of you." He says firmly. She turns around and looks at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask, mom and I stare at him.

"I understood your concern at first. Yes, Tamama is young, but he is technically an adult and he's trustworthy, if he wasn't, why would he be in the Keron Army? And Hun, the stu is boiling." My mom jumps and quickly flips around and turns the heat off the stove, moving the pot to a cool burner.

"Keroro, you need to listen to Tamama. The walls are paper thin and I hear your converstaions dayily, you need to stop shutting him down. He wants to move out and live in a nice home with you and Kiriri. As much as I love having you three around, I want you out of my house! You need to start looking now, I know money won't be a problem for you since you've been moching off your mother and I these past months!" He says, shaking his fist at me as mom brings us over bowls of her home made stu.

If I move out, I'll have to cook for myself again, take care of Kiriri, clean the house, do laundray, pay the bills! It's so overwhelming! Why can't I just stay here? I give my dad the pouty face but he's not looking; he's off in his own world with a smirk on his face.

"I'll give you two until next month, because I can't wait to go back to having random and spontanious sex with your mother in any room I please! I'm tired of these quickies and having to be quiet! Aren't you Keroro? Wouldn't you like to make love to Tamama without that awkward feeling your parents are listening right next door?" Oh dad... you know just the right things to say to ruin my mood for food. My head droops down and my face goes red.

Tamama and I haven't had sex since I don't remember when. If my dad heard something it was probably us fighting over the blankets... because we make a lot of noise when we do that. The bed squeeks, we grunt, and some times we get into fights which may sound to someone not seeing exactly what we were doing like a rough sex session.

I refuse to comment to what my dad just said. I'm not going to deny what he thinks he knows because then he's going to ask WHY we haven't been sleeping together, and I really don't want to get into deep detail of my sex life with my parents.

For the rest of the dinner conversation, my mom talked about what Kiriri has been up to the past few days. Aparently she's starting to want to walk, and she's been very interested in pulling apart any kind of cord she can get her hands on. Which would explain why they're all pinned up high and off the floor.

After dinner, I check in on Kiriri, she's sound asleep, chest rising and falling as her eyes flicker.

"Gi~ri girigiri~" She laughs. I smile, she must be having some dream. Something about her laugh throws me off though, to me, it sounds kind of sinister, like my laugh. Does anyone else notice this but me?

I head to my room and crawl into bed. But I can't sleep.. why not? I roll over on my side. Maybe I'm not comfortable enough. I try every sleeping position there is, but I just can't fall asleep. So I just stare into the darkness, my eyes glue to the bright green glow of the clock on top of the dresser. Minuts passed, then an hour...

I sit up in my bed and whip my phone out of nowhere when I hear it buzz. A text message? No, now there are two of them?

(_hoss de baebee?:Tamama_) He's drunk... great... "how's the baby?" Is that what he means? What's the other one? A picture? What the frog is this? I stare at it longer and suddenly it makes since. Oh, it's Kululu's butt...

Why?

(_She's fine. Kiriri is asleep. r u drunk?:Me_) I lie there with the phone on my stomach as I stare into the dark, anxiously waiting a responce.

_(goouud! M jist a bit drrankkkk kulu froced meeeeeee he forcin mee tu do stuff foer him n i dunt leik it... i wisfh he were sargeee3:Tamama_) I stare at the message for a long time, reading it over and over again until it made since. "Good! I'm just a bit drunk, Kululu forced me *to drink?* He's forcing me to do stuff for him that I'm uncomfortable with, I wish he was you, Sarge3"

At that moment something in my brain clicked, something flashed back... a memory? Kululu and Tamama dancing. Kululu leaning in to kiss him, I step in and shove Kululu's face back. What was that? When was that? My emotions suddenly boiled as some thing inside of me snapped. What was it? Why did I feel so angry and jealous?

(_IS HE RAPING YOU, TAMAMA? TELL ME!:Me_) Before I could realize what I wrote I sent it. Why did I write that? Command Sergeant Major Kululu wouldn't DARE touch my fiance!

Ten minutes pass and it felt like time had stopped and I was waiting in eternity for nothing... but then I got two messages at once.

(_kuku heed made me! dunt b madd sargee! i luv u babeebe:Tamama_) What? "Kuku-head made me! Don't be mad, Sarge! I love you, Babe!" What did he do? WHAT DID HE DO? I'm afraid to open the other message because it contains a picture... but after a moment of hesitation I open it.

"What the fuck, IS this?" I stare at it. It's crystal clear. Not blury at all. Kululu's glasses are off, his arm is wrapped tightly around Tamama's neck; did I mention Kululu's tongue is slitering inbetween the lips of MY FIRST CLASS PRIVATE? MINE, MINE, MINE! WHY IS HE KISSING MY TAMAMA! I'LL RIP OUT HIS TONGUE AND STRANGLE HIM TO DEATH WITH IT!

I sat there in a state of shock. What's wrong with me? A few hours ago Tamama could have been sitting in front of me making out with... PFFT... Angol Mois! And I wouldn't have cared even a little!

Why do I suddenly care? Why am I so jealous? Am I starting to finally remember Tamama?

I've remember a lot of things of my platoon, but Tamama has remained as a huge chunk gone. Maybe seeing Tamama in someone elses' arms is triggering my memories.

Suddenly I remember something else about the same night. I remember how I felt when Tamama said the words, "You're mine..." No one has ever loved me so much... so intensely, I felt so suffocated and smothered by his affection but at the same time, no one has ever claimed me so possessively, so confident that I would always belong to just him and no one else would ever have me... I loved that feeling.

Don't I still..? I wonder, running the tips of my fingers down my arm as I gaze into the darkness.

Does Tamama still love me? Or did I chase him into the arms of Command Sergeant Major Kululu?

xxx


	24. Kululu Always Knows What To Do

_**I own nothing~**_

_**A/N: Stop commenting as a "guest!" BLARG! I WISH TO REPLY TO YOU PEOPLE BUT YOU MAKE IT SO DIFFICULT! FKASFJLKASGA! Afraid of being judged? Don't be, I don't give two shits a fuck and a lamp. :P**_

_**Also, heh heh... ;) this chapter will answer your questions about the last chapter~ some of you may hate me, some of you may laugh, some of you may sit there with a blank face and feel neutural~ enjoy**_

_**Reminder: RANK CHANGE:**_  
_**Command Sergeant Major (CSM) Kululu Staff Sergeant Keroro Sergeant Giroro Corporal Dororo Private First Class (PFC) Tamama**_

xxx

**_TAMAMA'S POINT OF VIEW:_**

xxx

Command Sergeant Major Kululu's place is a lot nicer than I thought it would be... I was expecting computer parts to be everywhere, experiments, curry... but no, it's really clean and neat.

There are a lot of expensive looking glass things on clear racks back against the wall when I first walk in. Some books too, none I thought Kululu would be interested in. Down the hall, the first archway on the right lead to a kitchen, black crome fridge, glass stove top, it looks really nice; in the little window between the kitchen and living room was a mini bar.

The arch way to the left lead into another hall with three different doors that I don't know what they lead to. Bedrooms? Bathrooms? I didn't know.

The living room consisted of a random plant in the corner, a U shaped leather couch, and a flat screen mounted on the wall. The remotes on the coffee table were organized by size it seemed. Why did he need so many?

"Hey Kululu, where should I put my-.." Before I could answer he took my backpack from me and dropped it in the corner by the wall with his as he strolled over to the coffee table and grabbed the smallest remote. He pressed a button and the wooden curtans over the window twisted open and rolled up to the top. The view of the night lake was beautiful.

"Your house is really pretty, Kululu!" I say with a sweet smile, waching him walk over to his little bar. He grabs two bottles and tosses one to me. I just stare at it. Does he expect me to drink this entire bottle?

"What is this?" I ask, he giggles his kukuku laugh.

"Yummy, drink it." He says as he opens his bottle and takes a swig.

I open it hesitantly and take a tiny little sip... IT IS GOOD! IT TASTE SO SWEET! Not like nasty bitter liquor. It's so fruity and tangy I can't get enough of it. I don't even process what Kululu is doing until I let the bottle leave my lips so I can intake air. I look over to see him setting up a game.

"What are you doing?" I ask, he looks at me and chuckles as he pushes the coffee table out of the way. It looked like it was some kind of dancing game.

"I got this game a while ago but I've never really played it."

It takes us both a while to get use to the game. We went against each other in trying to score more points than the other, at first I was winning because I'm the better dancer... but then as the liquor took more control of my motor skills Kululu and I become more evenly matched, and then as he got drunk, he got better. It was the strangest thing.

I can't remember why, but some how we went from dancing, to taking shots of different mixtures of vodca and beer, to running out his back door and swimming in the lake, at some point his glasses fell off, inside the house I think? I'm not sure.

And for some reason, SOME HOW, we switched our stomach stickers in the water. I was so drunk I didn't even know what I was doing anymore, I was just rolling with it.

We floated around in the water for some time, playing a weird game we were making up as we went. I would dive underneath the water and my goal would be to grab something from the bottom, come back up, and throw it at Kululu, then it would be his turn if I missed. And we always missed each other. Most of the things we found were either globs of sea weed or some sort of squishy aquatic lifeform.

After we got tired of the game we crawled up onto the shore and lied in the grass next to each other, staring up at the sky. Kululu was babbling about some techy stuff that I didn't understand; then suddenly he said something that made me jolt up and stare at him with wide eyes.

"I have cookies in my kitchen somewhere... I never eat cookies, I don't know why I bought them, I'm just going to end up throwing them away." He slurs. I practically drool as I scramble up to my feet..

"I'M GOING TO RAID YOUR KITCHEN!" I yell, jumping up and drunkly racing into the house, I tripped and fell going up the steps but that didn't stop me, but it did slow me down!

I do a U turn into his kitchen, jump over the counter and leap across to the other and start opening his cupboards and throwing out random boxes of food. None of it looked appealing.

"Kukuku~" Kululu laughs, I whip around to see him open his pantray and pull out a box of cookies. I fall off the counter and trip over some boxes of stuff that I threw as I run over to him. I tackle him to the ground as I try to take the box from him. He grabs one out and plops it into my mouth. I sit there, chewing on it contently. Sweet delcious junk food~ oh how I love you!

Suddenly this random need came over me, I shot up and darted to my phone, which was still in Kululu's backpack. I pull it out and send a quick text to my Sarge. "how is the baby?" I ask. Buy my vision is so hazy and off that I think I spelled some things wrong.

"Tamama, do you want these cookies, kukuuu~" Kululu asks, stumbling over to me as he shook the box near my face, I reached out to grab them but he pulled them away.

"Nu-uh~ Go clean my kitchen and THEN you may have these~ kekekekekee~" He giggles. I pout, glancing back at his now destroyed kitchen. Pots and pans on the floor, boxes broken open. Ugh... he's such a monster... the things I do for junkfood... I sigh and make my way towards the mess. A few minutes of cleaning later I get a message.

(_She's fine. Kiriri is asleep. r u drunk?:Keroro_) He knows me so well. I type my reply, but it takes me a while to find the right letters. I was having troubles forming my thoughts into words, I think what I wrote makes since, the message I was trying to write was; "Good! I'm just a bit drunk... Kululu is making me to pick up messes for cookies... I wish he were you Sarge~ you wouldn't make me pick up messes!" My brain is fried right now... I wonder if he'll understand what I'm trying to say because even I'm confused.

I set my phone on the counter and start cleaning... it takes me a while. I pick up the stuff that I threw and put it back before sweeping up anything that spilled. It takes me eight minutes, and then I turn around to see Kululu looking at my phone and laughing.

"Sarge is jealous of me? How cute! I thought you two were starting to drift apart! Kuku~"

"We have been... Sarge is bein' a butt head... you know... that he hassn't touched me in forever? Like... I tried to kiss him the other day and he wouldn't let me! He doessn't even let me hold his hand! Nothing I do gets a reaction from him... I just don't know what tuu doo..." I sigh sadly.

"Well he seems to be reacting to me... wanna make him super jealous? I bet he'll get pissed, come here and beat me up, then take you home and mount you~ Kuukukuku~" I blush, giggling like a school girl. The idea of Sarge being the one jealous is too amazing for words to describe...

"Let's do it..." I grin at him. Kululu puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close as he points the camera of my phone at us. I gasp when I feel the contact of his lips to mine, giving him an opertunity to slip his tongue between my lips. I sigh, closing my eyes. I wish Keroro would kiss me. I miss being touched by him, just holding his hand would be wonderful. Kululu breaks off the kiss, leaving me in a daze as he hands me my phone.

I send him two messages then set my phone down on the counter, my attention draws to the cookies in Kululu's hand and I forget everything else.

"I cleaned! Now give me cookies!" I wine, I try to grab them but some how we end up in this weird hug because for some reason I just cling on to him. I bet Keroro doesn't even care... I squeeze the Command Sergeant Major tighter, burring my face in the crook of his neck.

"I don't think Sarge loves me anymore..." I feel like crying. Kululu wiggles out of my grasp uncomfortablly then hands me the cookies, which I start shoveling into my mouth woefuly.

"He just doesn't remember... I bet he's confused. Does he still like Gundam, Tamama?" Kululu asks, I nod. Keroro is always looking at Gundam models online. He hasn't had one in a while though.

"Yeah..."

"You should do a sexy Gundam cosplay. Kuukuu~ He'd probably fall in love with you all over again~ Kuku~"

"Oh Kululu~ you come up with such good ideas~" I say blissfully as I chew my mouthful of cookies.

"If that doesn't work, just try bondage, kukuuuu~" I grin, shoving another handful into my mouth.

We goofed around playing games for another few hours before we both passed out on the living room floor. I don't even remember falling asleep, just one minute we were doodling on a sketch pad, the next I was lifting my head up and hearing the sound of a bell. I close my eyes and then open them up again to hear murmuring...

"What's your game, Kululu! Why are you targeting Tamama? What's wrong with you? Don't you realize you're not allowed to touch things that DON'T belong to you! Tamama is not some single frat boy for you to date rape! I don't care if you guys have fun but you need to keep your hands to yourself!" Is that Keroro..?

"Kukuu~ it's not my fault he came running into my arms, you drove him away with your neglict, he wants to be treated like an equal, not looked down upon... he's the father of your child, not your adopted son, Sergeant. EVERYONE sees how you've been treating him, I'm suprised he hasn't just left you already!"

"I am too... I think he's only staying for Kiriri..." Keroro sighs softly. I crack open my eye. The house is dim but the kitchen light is on. Keroro is standing there, looking down at the floor sadly. Kululu is sitting on the barstool casually eating something. Curry? At this hour? Or is it curry? It smells like it, but it looks like pancakes?

"He's staying for BOTH of you, stupid! He thinks you don't love him anymore... do you love him? Of course you do, why else would you have come to pay me a visit this morning?" Kululu asks. I close my eyes again when Keroro looks at me.

"I don't know... I'm so confused right now. My memories tell me I just met him, but in my heart I feel like I've known him for a thousand lifetimes..."

"How corny of you, Staff Sergeant~ Kee~kekekekeeee~ just tell Tamama that.. gosh you guys should start paying me for being your theripist~ Kukuu"

Keroro lets out a soft sigh.

"I'm going to take Tamama home... I'll see you next week, alright?" Keroro sighs tiredly.

"Alright~ have fun with your romantic issues~ remember to use a condom~ Kukukuu~" Oh Kululu... even I feel awkward that you said that.

I keep my eyes closed and do my best to pretend I'm sleeping. At first I think Sarge is just going to wake me up and make me walk to the car, but instead, He lifts me up bride-style and carries me.

My face gets so wram he probably realizes that I'm awake. Or maybe not because he continues to carry me.

I listen to the sound of door open and close. The soft morning chirping of birds in the distant and the cool morning breeze brushing my skin.

He sets me in the seat of the car and buckles me in. I peak open an eye to see him circle around the car and get in the driver's side. I close my eyes again, and wait until the vehical lifts off the ground and hovers into the air before I peak them open again.

I look at his hands on the steering wheel and the first thing I notice is that he's wearing the ring I gave him. So he didn't throw it away after all. I smile to myself, closing my eyes again.

I wonder what happened last night that made him change his mind about me... Probably Kululu being devious again.

xxx

_**The Sandwich Bed... KI KI KI~**_


	25. Kiriri's Time Out

_**I own nothing~**_

_**Reminder: RANK CHANGE:**_  
_**Command Sergeant Major (CSM) Kululu Staff Sergeant Keroro Sergeant Giroro Corporal Dororo Private First Class (PFC) Tamama**_

xxx

_**KERORO'S POINT OF VIEW:**_

xxx

I on my bed, I was lying on my belly in the mid-afternoon heat; the window was open with a fan blowing inward at me. The air was a mixture of warm and cold but it kept me cool. It wasn't hot enough to be uncomfortable, but enough so that I could use it as an excuse to be lazy today.

Tamama was sitting on the floor with his feet propped up on the bed as he stared at the labtop screen that was laying on its side so he could see it normally. He was looking through a list of houses. We've both been looking through them for days but there's always just ONE thing that one of us doesn't like about a house that seems perfect.

We don't want an upstairs because we're afraid Kiriri will fall down the steps. We don't want to be too close to other people because we are afraid someone might try and abduct Kiriri, yet we don't want to be too far away from the cities incase Kiriri gets hurt and we have to rush her to the hospital, but I don't want to be too far from my parents.

"Look, theres this one! It's just a minute away from here, and it's not croweded, it has a big yard, a pond~ look how pretty it is, Sarge!" Tamama gets up and brings the laptop to me. I flip through the pictures... it's very nice. A big enough kitchen, wide living room that leads into a den. Two bathrooms, the other leading off the masterbed room. But it has four rooms. What are we going to do with four rooms? Oh how perfect... I can use the other two rooms for my Gundams...

"Ke~ro kero~" I laugh quietly to myself. The outside is very nice; a gravel pathed driveway, a garage, a little shed over to the right of the house, were I can store more Gundam. But then my jaw drops when I see the price. Holly FROG... I can afford it... it's just... I was hoping to spend less than a thousand.

"Maybe we should look for something else... I mean... I don't really like... t-that tree... it's so annoying!" I sweat, feeling dumb for pointing out something so small. Tamama smiles at me and laughs.

"I'll cut it down for you, Sarge! Come on, it's perfect!" Tamama says as he pouches onto me. I blush as he nuzzles his cheek against my chest. I sigh. Looking at that disgusting number on the screen again.

"Ok..." I say. Tamama sits up and clasps his hands together.

"Yay!" He giggles.

I thought it would take us a lot longer to find a house... but it only took us four days. Well, who knows, maybe somebody else might get it before us. I sigh as I start filling out information on the site.

"I'm gonna go check on the baby~ I think it's almost time for her to wake up from her nap~" Tamama says, getting up of the bed then heads out the door after I reply with an "ok."

I finish the paperwork, then start surfing the web for Gundam. I sigh... I should buy one... arggh... but Kiriri will just try and eat the little parts, or she'll break it. She already broke the Gundam's Command Sergeant Major Kululu sent me. Which are sitting on my dresser in a box because every time I put them back together she breaks them.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a loud thud. I close the laptop and sit up, staring at the open door into the dark hall after something flashed by.

"Tamama..?" I call out. My parents aren't home, my dad went shoping with my mom an hour ago... only Kiriri, Tamama and I are here. So who just ran by? What fell?

I slowly exit the room, standing in the doorway cautiously as I look down the hall to my parent's slightly cracked door to their bedroom. I look in. No one. I look in the bathroom. No one in there. I go down the hall and look in Kiriri's room to see Tamama unconcious on the floor.

I rush to his side with a gasp. I roll him over and he groans. There's a purple bruise forming on the side of his head. Is there an intruder?! I panic. Dropping Tamama and looking in the crib for Kiriri, but she's not there. It's just a stuffed Keronian doll in her place made to look like she's sleeping. Her hat is even on the doll.

"K-Keroro, Kiriri is walking!" Tamama says, I turn around quickly to see him pointing at the door. I turn to look. And sure enough, she's standing there; with one hand over her mouth and the other behind her back.

"Gi~ri girigiri~ how observant of you Mother. Now, I grow bored of playing the role of a helpless infant. Since my escape, I have been growing and learning far past what your puney minds can comprehend. I've been able to walk and speak for months now and have kept it secret until now, because now I've learned to fully control this body so my plans for galactic domination has now been set in motion~"

I stand there and stare at my eight-month-old daughter, completely and utterly flabbergasted. Kiriri pulls out what she was hiding behind her back. A pistol? When did she get a GUN? I had no time to ask questions because she shot right at me. I jumped out of the way quickly and rolled to avoid the laser fire being shot at me, but then she got me in the shoulder.

I fell, gripping the spot where my skin was now singed as I turned around to see her standing behind me; grinning, but all I saw was the barrel of the gun she had pointed right between my eyes.

I squeezed my eyes shut. Expecting everything to end here and now... but to my suprise, the gun falls into my lap.

"Unhand me!" I hear Kiriri demand angerily. I open my eyes to see Tamama holding her hands together with one of his hands, and the other he slapped her bottom with once. It wasn't that hard of a hit. But the shock of it made Kiriri's eyes get big and fill with tears as she stuck out her lower lip.

"Hurting people is bad, Kiriri! No, no! Where did you get a gun?" Tamama asks, crouching down to her level as he turns her to face him. Tears were running down her cheeks. Oh Tamama! No more! She didn't mean to kill me! She's a little angel!

"I made it so I could enslave you all." She sniffled. I look at the gun in my lap. It looks like a few of her electrical baced toys that have been torn apart and formed into this pistol.

"Well there will be none of that! You need a time out!" Tamama grabs her by the hand and pulls her out of the room. I stand and follow. He makes her sit in the corner in the living room between the kitchen and hallway. How else do you punish an eight-month-old super genius that just tried to kill her parents?

"Now you sit there until you're ready to say sorry for hurting Mommy and Daddy, Missy!" How can Tamama be so casual about this? Like this kind of thing happens with babies her age everyday. But she isn't a normal baby is she? She is only alive because of Kululu... and all his experiments have some draw back.

Is this way Kululu didn't want me to have her? Why he's been being so nice to us? Did he know Kiriri would be like this... like what? Like an evil tyrant? But she isn't evil, she's crying, evil doesn't cry!

And the gun she made wouldn't have been able to kill me anyway, the laser power wasn't strong enough. The burn on my shoulder will likely heal within a few days.

I look at her face to see her expression has changed. She's seething with rage. Grinding her teeth and staring at the corner with dot sized eyes. A little toy on the floor near her started to hover off the ground. It rises, and then begins to crack and break underneath an unseen pressure.

Did Tamama see that?! I look to him to see he's in the kitchen. He didn't see, just me. Kiriri can't have done that...

I whip out my phone and dial Command Sergeant Major's number, then put the phone to my ear as I walk out the front door.

"What aren't you telling me about Kiriri?" I ask as soon as he picks up.

"_Pardon..?"_

"Don't play dumb, Kululu! You know what I'm talking about! Why is my eight month old baby talking about taking over the galaxy and why is she able to build weapons out of toy parts! And she broke another toy with her mind just a minute ago! How is this possible? What have you been hiding, Kululu! It's time to start talking!" I snap. I lean against the railing on the pourch as I stare out at the driveway. Waiting for his answer.

"_I'll be over in a minute_."

"Why? Kululu? KULULU!" That bastard hung up on me.

xxx

_**KIRIRI'S POINT OF VIEW:**_

xxx

Damn it all... my months of planning failed. I was sure the shock of my abilities would weaken them, thus giving me the upper hand! I was half right... the Birth Giver was utterly baffled. But not my Tamama... it's like he suspected my attack from the beginning!

Now my little secret is out and I've made no progress in my goals to rule over all lifeforms... I never anticipated that my Tamama could be so heartless and strike down someone of my size and age! He's more devious than I had first thought. I'm sure my bottom is going to be bruised for months, maybe even years...

I was filled with so much anger that I didn't realize what I was doing until I heard a poping sound. I turned my head to see one of my toys broken and falling to the floor. I began to sweat, whipping my head around to see if either of my parental units witnessed that. My Tamama isn't paying attention, and the Birth Giver is walking out the door.

Now I must think my next steps carefully... I can't risk them finding out about my powers... I must stay calm, I haven't fully mastered them yet and it seems when I am angry I lose the ability to control them. But I have more important things to worry about right now, since my plan failed, it means I must apoligise to my creators so I can stop staring at this stupid corner.

I wait until I hear That Man come back in; I see him enter the kitchen from the corner of my eye then hear he and my Tamama murmuring.

I stand up and slowly creep to the corner so I can peer in. I see them standing next to each other by the sink.

I walk over quietly, taking little steps. I was a bit afraid to leave the corner to be honest. Who knew what my Tamama would do... maybe he meant I had to sit there and wait for him to come back and ask if I was sorry. I hesitated, but it was too late to turn back now. They both stop talking and look at me.

"I'm sorry I hit you in the head, Mother, and Father I'm sorry for shooting you..." And missing your heart you ugly bastard... I added in my head.

Birth Giver's eyes fill with tears as he stares at me with forgiving eyes. But my Tamama looks skeptical, like he's not buying it. He's a cleaver one... I see that I'll be more likely to get away with my devious deeds with my Birth Giver than him.

I went forward and wrapped my arms around my Tamama's leg, staring up at him with the sweetest face I could muster.

"Aww... Tamama how can you not forgive that little face?" Birth Giver asks as he sticks out his lower lip. My Tamama sighs then smiles, bending down to pick me up. I wrap my arms around his neck and snuggle up against him. That's right... fall right for my trap you fools... next time I strike you two won't walk away with minor flesh wounds.

After that they went back to what they were doing; but moved their little lap device out into the living room while they set me in the kitchen high chair to eat my lunch. My Birth Giver tried to spoon feed me but I've had enough of that, so I insisted to do it myself. It's much better this way, less messy and fusterating.

As I was sitting there, minding my own busine mnjh ss as I ate my lunch that consisted of apple sause and mushed carrots, the door busts open suddenly. I slowly look up as I shovel a spoonful of food into my mouth as I stare at the person walking in. Oh my Frog... its YELLOW GUY! No, no... I must remain calm... if I get excited I'll make a mess and the parents won't let me feed myself any more.

They talk quiet enough so that I can't hear what they're saying. Yellow guy pulls something out of the case he's carrying that looks like a helmet then comes over to me. I blink, looking at him curiously.

"Hello Kiriri~ watcha' eatin'?" He asks.

"Apple sause and carrots." I say, pointing to each bowl.

"Yummy~ kuku~ do you mind wearing this for a little bit?" He asks, showing me the helmet. I look it over. I know it's no ordanary helmet... what does it do? I shrug, it doesn't really threaten me.

"Nu-uh." I say.

Yellow guy sets it down on my head and straps it on under my chin before pressing a few of the buttons on top. The helmet makes a ding noise and vibrates a little bit, but not enough to be annoying. I continue to eat quietly and cleanly.

Yellow guy brings one of those portable devices one sets in their lap and sets it on the table, taking the seat by me, but I can see the screen so I don't know what he's doing with that device. He doesn't seem to be doing anything right now anyway so I ignore him and go back to munching.

I see him walk over to my parents and start a conversation. How boring... I finish off the last of my food then stack the bowls inside of each other.

"Father I'm done, also I need a new diaper." I say.

The Birth Giver walks over to me and puts the dishes in the sink before quickly cleaning me off with a rag. I wasn't dirty, but for some reason he felt a whipe down was needed. No matter. He picks me up and brings me to my room and changes me.

"What is this on my head?" I ask, patting the helmet as the Birth Giver gags at the stench of my diaper as he throws it in the trash bin. He regains himself when the smell is gone and puts a fresh one on me.

"What do you think it is, Kiriri?" He asks. Things that come to mind... hmm... let me think. Hair curler? Brain scanner? Mind eracer? Protective head gear? Head massager?

"It could be a lot of things..." I say, squinting my eyes as I ponder the most likely options while the Birth Giver picks me up.

He carries me out into the kitchen again and sets me back in my high chair and turns me to face Yellow guy.

"See these? These are special, whatever you think about them will happen." He sets two black marbles down in front of me. Hmm.. is that so? Challenge accepted.

xxx

_**TAMAMA'S POINT OF VIEW:**_

xxx

I watch Kululu pull two marbles out of his case as he clicked something on his laptop. I stood behind him, watching carefully.

"What do those do?" I ask.

"Kuku~ absolutely nothing. They're just ordanary marbles. I need Kiriri to use her abilities so I can measure what level of strength her mind is, and other complicated things that you wouldn't understand. Also they'll help keep her powers stable since she'll be so fasinated with what she can do with these."

"How come?" I ask, trying to understand the strange charts and graphs on his laptop.

"So I can create a device to keep her abilities in check... or do you want her to kill you and Staff Sergeant in your sleep? Tadpoles with mind capabilities can be quite deadly, expecially your little tadpole since she has my brains, kuku~" Kululu giggles.

"How does she have your smarts when she's not even related to you?" I ask, squinting at the Command Sergeant Major.

"During Keroro's pregnancy, anyone who made physical contact with him was feeding Kiriri their own strenghts. She has apart of all of us. That's why when Keroro went on maternity leave he got so sick... Kiriri didn't have anyone other than him and his parents to feed off of, so she was sucking all of Keroro's life force from him."

I glare at Kululu... I feel a mixture of love and hate for him. Love, because he's the reason I have my daughter, hate, because he's the reason Keroro went through such horrible pain and then died.

Keroro comes back in carrying the baby. He sets her in the high chair and turns her to face Command Sergeant Major Kululu.

"See these? These are special, whatever you think about them will happen." Kululu says as he sets the marbles down in front of her. I don't believe it... I just stare in shock.

Maybe Kululu was lying to me, maybe they do do what he said, because they were floating off the table and rolling in a circular pattern at such a fast speed my eyes couldn't keep up with it.

I look to Kululu's computer and stare. Whatever was happening inside Kiriri's mind was massive from the looks of it... the lines were going way off the charts and the numbers were hard to believe.

The marbles suddenly stop in front of her vision, she lets out a "hmm," and taps her chin. Then the marbles begin to melt and shift into star shapes. Deadly looking stars. What kind of weapons did Kululu just give my child? I could strangle him! But then the tips of the stars softened and she let them drop into her hands.

"How cool! Can I have these please?" She asks. Kululu chuckles to himself, clicking something without looking before shutting his laptop.

"Of course, they're all yours, Princess. Thank you for wearing this for me, kukuu~" Kululu unstraps the helmet and deactivates it before taking it off her head. Her hair floofs up into an afro and crackles from electricity, I can't help but snicker.

She narrows her eyes and at that moment she looks more like Keroro than ever. Suddenly, Keroro appears next to her, wearing his afro and making the same face!

I lose it all together.

"When we get our family photos done we should all be in afros, Tamama." Keroro says with a devious grin as he picks up Kiriri.

I can't compose myself long enough to form a responce. My laughing makes Kiriri laugh, and I've never really heard her laugh before, no one has. She's giggled before but she hasn't actually laughed. It's so darn cute I wish I had a recorder.

"I'll have something for your problem by next sunday, kay? Kuku~" Kululu chuckles at me after I calm down. Keroro and I both give him a nod and watch him leave. What's happening next sunday? Oh yeah... we're all getting together and going on a summer vacation. I'll finally get to see Momoka again! I haven't seen her in forever! We talk on the phone and computer sometimes, but I've been feeling so lost without my Pekopoinian friend.

xxx

A lot happened over the next four days. We got a call back saying we got the house, then went over to look at it in person and decided we were sure we want it.

It's perfect. Then we started to move stuff in that Keroro and I have been keeping in storage... turns out, his stuff, and my stuff are completely different styles; we left it over night but it was just too hedious, so we had to get rid of most of it and go get new stuff that actually matched.

So tonight is the night before we go on vacation and we still haven't packed the right stuff... we still haven't even unpacked most of the stuff in the house so we don't know where anything is and stupid Keroro forgot to label the boxes so everything is everywhere.

And since we both end up tripping over boxes to get to Kiriri's room she's just sleeping in here with us, which is the room at the end of the hall with the bathroom.

Well Keroro and I aren't sleeping, we are more like lying there staring into the semi-darkness of the room taking everything in. We only moved out so quickly because Kokaka was making things... uncomfortable... I don't mean by kissing his wife in front of us, no... that's not even close to the awkward that we witnessed.

When we told him we found a house, he had this evil look on his face that haunts me still. That night... he and Lurere... had, um... they made love... quite... loudly.. and for some reason pushed their bed up against the wall closer to our room. We heard everything... everything. They kept us up all night. I've never felt such a strange mixture of jealousy, arousal, and disgust at all at the same time.

When they FINALLY finished at the buttcrack of dawn... Kokaka slowly cracks open our door and peers in, grinning at us before he laughs his, "Yokayokayoka~" laugh, then slowly closes the door.

They did this every night... so Keroro and I are kind of running on an hour of sleep each and we've been at each other's throats all day to day and our last fight has us doing that childish, "I'm ignoring your existance," game. What was the fight even about? Oh yeah, Keroro didn't label any of the boxes when I asked him too.

I look at the baby between us when she starts to make angry fussing noises. I get up. She must want a bottle. At least I was smart enough to pack all her things in her diaper bag and not in a box. Damn you Keroro...

I walk out of the room and into the hall, and when I turn the corner I stub my toe on the corner of a box, stumble into a different box and trip over it.

"DAMNIT KERORO! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU PUT THESE STUPID BOXES RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WALK WAY!" I snap as I stand back up and kick the box I tripped over across the room. it broke open and boxes of gundam fall out. Of course it's Gundam... How many of these boxes AREN'T Gundam.

"Well where else was I supposed to put them, Tamama!" He yells back. I growl to myself as I walk over to where I set the diaper bag. I pull out her formila and bottle and go to the sink with those things and prepare it.

As I'm walking back down the hall, I trip over another box and stumble face first into the door.

"Sargee..." I hiss, rubbing my nose, which feels like it's bleeding, as I glare over at him. He's sitting up in bed, rocking the baby and glaring at me.

"It's not my fault your clumbsy!"

I hand him the bottle, grumbling as I walk into the bathroom and flip on the lights. I look in the large mirror over the back of the sink and inspect injuries. Yep, I'm bleeding. I grab some toliet paper and hold it to cut on the side of my nose.

I see Keroro walk in and turn my back to him. He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Let me see." He says. I sigh and turn around, pulling away the half red glob of toliet paper. He pulls a medical kit from underneath the sink and opens it. He pulls out a disinfectant spray and squirts it on the cut. It burns a little bit. He puts a bandage over my nose next then throws away the wrappings left over. The whole time I just glare at him or avoid eye contact.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me close to their owner. I stand there with wide eyes as warm lips brush against my forehead lightly.

"I'm sorry for being grumpy and forgetful... I'm really tired. Lets not fight anymore, ok?" I return Keroro's hug and nod.

"Ok... and I'm sorry too." All my anger melts away in that moment. All the little things that just weren't important enough to remember were forgotten.

He lets go of me, and I head for our bedroom. I crawl into bed and cuddle up to Kiriri. She's half asleep drinking her bottle. I smile, resting my head on the pillow as I shut my eyes. Keroro scoots in behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

xxx


	26. The End Of The Beginning Ribbety

**_I own nothing~_**

**_Reminder: RANK CHANGE:_**  
**_Command Sergeant Major (CSM) Kululu Staff Sergeant Keroro Sergeant Giroro Corporal Dororo Private First Class (PFC) Tamama_**

**_A/N: This is the last chapter of The Little Things... Q n Q_**

**_BUT THERE WILL BE MORE! TLT was merely an introduction to the world of chaos that I have planned! The second book... story..? thing... o. o... will be titled "Ashes Falling Down"_**

xxx

A train came into port at the Keron trainstation. The engine quieted down to a low hiss as the whistle blew. The doors opened and many different Keronians piled out. The last to exit where a gang of several Pekoponians; all carrying their bagage and looking around with excitement.

"This is so inspirational! We're actually taking a vacation on another planet! Can you believe it!" Aki cheered gleefully as the group made their way through the crowds of Keronians.

"I know! This is going to be so much fun! I hate to say it, but I'm actually looking forward to seeing the stupid frogs." Natsumi says with a smile.

"I wonder what they've been doing now that they don't have to invade anything." Fuyuki wonders aloud.

"Probably lazing around in the comfort of their own homes." Natsumi guessed with a shurg.

"I see them! Over there!" Momoka yells suddenly, jumping up and down as she ran towards where she was looking. She saw a certian tadpole tail that she had come to miss. She fell to her knees and scooped a unsuspecting Tamama off his feet and squeezed him tight.

"Tamama!"

"Momoka!" Tamama hugged her in return, nuzzling his cheek against hers as he giggled.

"Sarge~" Fuyuki calls out. The atsmophere changed... suddenly everyone vanished and it was just the two of them when Keroro turned around and met eyes with his best friend.

"Fuyuki~" They ran to each other in a slow motion-like state, wearing blissful expressions as they held their arms open wide.

"Sargee~!"

"Fuyuki~!"

"SARGE!"

"FUYUKI!"

Keroro jumped up and landed in his best friend's arms. Truthfully, Keroro was having troubles remembering most of the time he had spent with his best friend... but when he pressed his nose against Fuyuki's shoulder and breathed in his scent, he could remember a few more things... they were faint memories, uncomplete... but they all had a warm feeling to them.

As that was happening, Natsumi bent down in front of Giroro and offered him a pleasent smile.

"Its good to see you again, Giroro." Natsumi says sweetly

"Where are Dororo, Mois, Kululu, and your baby?" Aki asks, looking around to see just the three of them.

"We let Kiriri go with them earlier. Angol Mois insisted she would watch her while we picked you guys up." Tamama answers.

"We should be going before our bus leaves." Giroro says, turning his back to face them.

"Where are we going anyway?" Fuyuki asks curiously.

"To a cabin we rented out of the week~ it's very beautiful and there are a lot of things to do there! Now come on!" Keroro says, jumping out of Fuyuki's arms before racing towards the exit of the train station.

xxx

It about a two hours drive from the train station to the cabin, but it took three hours because of all the random pit stops. Someone would have to go to the bathroom, then when they got back, everyone had to go... and after people finished going to the bathroom they would wander around the store picking up snacks.

It was mid-afternoon when they arrived. The drive took them off the city roads and onto a path of dirt and gravel. Tall trees became thicker the deeper into the trail they drove. But as they reached the end, a two story wooden cabin came into view. So over to the left is cool, refreshing looking lake that everyone in the bus is fantizing about being in since they were all hot from being cramped inside for so long in such hot weather.

"I'm going to get in, and never come out." Natsumi groans with her cheek pressed against the glass.

"When I get inside, I'm going to crawl into the freezer and take a nap..." Fuyuki mumbles as he fans himself by waving around the bottom of his shirt. It didn't cool him down, but he was getting irritated with the feeling of warm cotton against his sweaty flesh.

"We can't just go swimming in our clothes, we have to unpack and get settled first." Aki says, but even she was tempted with the idea of just jumping into the lake as she was. Or maybe even stripping as she ran, she certinaly wouldn't care who saw. They would probably envy her for being so brave... maybe even be jealous. Haters gonna hate. But of course she did have to set an example... so she would abide by her own rules.

When the bus came to a stop; everyone grabbed their baggage and began to exit the vehical then head for the front doors of the cabin.

"Isn't that your baby, Sarge?" Fuyuki asks as he comes to a sudden stop. He's looking out towards the lake, at the dock more specifically, at a little grayish green tadpole leaning over the edge.

"OH MY FROG!" Keroro drops the bag he was helping carry and runs as fast as his legs would allow him; but it was too late, before he could reach the dock, Kiriri fell in with a splash.

"KIRIRI!" Keroro yells, doing a dive as he stuck his hand out as if to grab her, but he caught nothing. He was too shocked to move, to breathe, to think...

He got up on his hands and knees and looked over the edge and practically fainted at what he saw. Kiriri was sitting in a little purple floaty donaut, she looks up at Keroro and scowls.

"Gi~ri girigiri~ Daddy you look scared." Says sweetly, but when the currents turn her so her back is facing Keroro she grins a devious and sinister smirk that she covers with her hand. She was wearing two strange devices on the sides of her head; said devices were created by Kululu obvious by the little yellow symbols at the bottom.

The tears in Keroro's eyes were about to spill over; his heart was beating so fast still. Well... Kiriri is a Keronian, a frog baced creature, shouldn't she be like a tadpole with a tail? Little swimmer thing... oh well... too late to concider that... back to the point. WHERE WAS MOIS? Wasn't she supposed to be watching Kiriri? Keroro wonders angerily. But as he does a blonde head comes up out of the water an inch away from Kiriri. She breaths in deeply then smiles at Kiriri.

"How fun! Huh...? Oh! Hi Uncle!" Mois says, turning around to greet him with a wave after brushing her wet hair back out of her face.

"Uncle look at this! Kiriri is such a fast learner! Come to Aunty Mois, Honey!" Mois says as she swims back. Kiriri gets a grin on her face as she mutters something along the lines of; "pfft, please I've mastered the art of The Swim."

Kiriri presses her belly against the donaut and holds it tight as she kicks her little legs and wiggles her tail. She made her way over to Mois, and when she reached her goal she turned around, giggling victoriously.

"DID YOU SEE ME, DADDY?! I did it all my by myself! I'm a swimmer!"

"That's awesome! I'm so happy for you, Baby~" Keroro says with a proud smile, giving a thumbs up.

"S-Sarge... I didn't mean to worry you, I saw Mois down there with her, I was just asking you if it was Kiriri I saw... you know, I was just a little suprised that she could stand being so young an all... I didn't think you would assume she was about to dround..." Fuyuki says with a nervous laugh; sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as Keroro approched them.

Keroro kept his head hung low, he walks up to Tamama and lets his head drop and rest on his shoulder.

"I died a little inside." Keroro mumbles. Tamama smiles and pats his back gently.

"Oh, Sarge..." He sighs.

xxx

Inside the cabin was cool and refreshing. The front door lead into a large living room area that opened up into the kitchen. Behind the staircase was a closed door that lead to a fenced off out door spa.

Upstairs first led to a den with a warm and cozy fireplace, on each end was an archway that lead to a looped hall that circled around and opened back up on the other end of the room.

All down that hall were the rooms, which everyone was already claming one and testing out the beds and investigating other details. Everything was so much smaller compared to the things on Earth.

They all spent the next few days relaxing and enjoying each other's company... getting reaquanted, telling stories of what they had been missing of each other, and even reminding Keroro of some things of the past. Hearing of such stories made him a little embarssed, he could recall some of them, but others remained blank and missing.

The next day was a hotter than the others... everyone flocked to the saftey of the air conditioned cabin. All the windows and doors were closed off and blocked so that no rays of sunlight could beam in. And the lights were turned off. No one wanted to be caught in the heat, so they either stayed in bed or took cool baths to keep themselves from burning into ashes.

In mid afternoon; Tamama came walking downstairs, fanning himself off with his hand as he went. He steps into the kitchen and fills a bowl with ice that he sets on the counter and rests his warm cheek against. He lets out a soft sigh as the frozen cubes melt against his skin. But then the sound of angery fussing brought him out of his state of bliss.

"Mommy~ will you go change her while I make her lunch?" Keroro asks as he sets the baby in Tamama's lap. For some reason that simple request made Tamama boil with anger... grumbling to himself as he carries the baby over to the living room area and changes her on the floor near where a diaper bag and baby blanket was located.

"Do you want me to make you some ice cream, Tamama~?" Keroro asks in a sweet tone as he hummed happily. Tamama glares over at him bitterly and mumbles a yes. Who wouldn't want ice cream on a hot day?

"You're making ice cream, Sarge? Make me some too, please!" Fuyuki says, as he slides down the stairs on his butt. What? Too lazy to walk?

"Ask everyone else if they want any." Keroro says. Fuyuki groans and climbs back up the steps. He comes back down a few minutes later looking confused.

"No one else is in here, besides us... where did they all go?"

They hear the downstairs toliet flush and suddenly all look to it for some reason, waiting anxiously for whoever was inside to step out. It was Momoka, when she realized everyone was staring at her she blushes.

"Um... hello..?" She says awkwardly.

"Do you know where everyone went, Momoka?" Keroro asks.

"They said something about playing tennis. I think they went to go play in the court out back." Momoka says as she takes a seat on the couch.

"Oh, ok... Do you want ice cream?" Keroro asks. Momoka nods sweetly.

"Yes, please."

Momoka looks down to Tamama and laughs behind her hand. He seemed to be struggling with putting on the diaper. He put it on Kiriri completely backwards; his fusteration seemed to amuse her.

"Do you need some help, Tamama?" Momoka asks as sweat drops down her forehead. He mutters a no, then continues to struggle with the diaper before finally getting it on the baby right.

He picks up the dirty diaper by pintching a fraction of it between two fingers then carries it to the trash as he makes a disgusted expression. He goes to the sink right away to wash his hands as he grumbles about something no one can understand or even hear.

"Don't be such a grump." Keroro says; Tamama turned around, opening his mouth to declare that he wasn't being grumpy but instead he got a mouthful of sweet, ice cold chocolate ice cream. His mood was lifted dramatically as the sugary flavors of heavenly delicousness assulted his tastebuds.

They each enjoyed their bowls of ice cream quietly as they sat at the table. Momoka amd Fuyuki watch Kiriri feed herself and find it to be the cutest thing ever. She was so careful, so clean and neat. She ate her food in an order it seemed. First she dealt with the grounded up sweet potatos, then the bananas, and finally the little bowl of vinilla icecream.

"Do you guys want another baby?" The sudden question from Fuyuki made both Keroro and Tamama choke on the mouthfuls they had.

"Kikiki~" Kiriri giggles.

"Kiriri is pleanty of trouble to keep us busy for the rest of our lives." Keroro answers with a nervous laugh. They hadn't told anyone about Kiriri's secret geniousness, and since she had agreed to keep quiet during this trip no one has suspected her of being abnormal.

"And I definately don't want my Sarge going through so much pain ever again." Tamama says as he clings to Keroro's arm.

"When Kiriri was born there was so much bleeding they had to remove the female organs... so there is no possible chance I can become pregnant again, so even if we wanted another there's no way we could have one." Keroro says with a light chuckle.

"Aw, too bad... " Fuyuki says.

"I am going to go jump in the lake~ anyone wanna come with me?" Momoka asks as she puts her dishes in the sink.

"I will." Fuyuki says, taking his bowl to the sink as well. The two hurried up stairs to change.

"Come on." Keroro says, grabbing Kiriri from her highchair and Tamama by the wrist.

"What?" Tamama blinks in confusion.

"We're going too, we can't just sit in here all day~"

xxx

Fuyuki and Momoka were already in the water, enjoying the refresing feel of the warm summer air mixed with the cool lake.

On the dock, Keroro sat on his bottom applying sunblock to Kiriri. She looked irritated and impatient.

"What is this?" She asks after he rubbed some on her cheeks and forehead.

"It's to keep you safe so you don't get burned." She still didn't seem to understand but she was too eager to get in the water to want more of an explanation. After he finished he put a life vest, water wings, and a water donaut around her waist.

"All done, there you go." He says with a sweet smile. Kiriri glares at him, then wabbles to the end of the dock and plops in and flots towards Momoka and Fuyuki.

"Your turn." Keroro says, turning to Tamama, who had been lying on the dock staring over the edge into the water.

"It's so hot..." He groaned as he crawled over to sit in front of the green Keronian.

"Lift up your arms." Keroro says after squirting a glob of sunscreen into his palm. Tamama complies with the request; he doesn't really think too much of it. Keroro was just being thoughtful and didn't want Tamama suffering from a painful sunburn, right? But Tamama thought differently for a flicker of a second when Keroro started on his chest.

He moved his hands slowly, as if trying to memorise the details of his stomach with his fingertips. Then his hands worked back up his chest, this time with his finger nails dragging lightly on his skin.

Tamama shivers; his cheeks taking on a deeper shade of pink. The look on Keroro's face was sweet and caring, there wasn't a hint of micheviousness. Maybe Tamama was overthinking this.

But then Keroro flashed a smirk as he squirted the lotion on Tamama's thighs and began to rub it in; slowly his hands worked closer to his inner thighs, spreading the lotion around and rubbing it in as much as possible before moving on. The little movements of his fingers was more than suggestive.

Keroro stopped after finishing Tamama's legs then motioned with his finger for the other to turn around.

Tamama turns, blushing deeply and watching everywhere, everyone he could see. Off the corner of the cabin the tennis court had a full view of them, but no one was looking... and the three in the water weren't paying attention to them even a little.

Tamama squeezes his eyes shut and trembles with Keroro's touch; the more their skin made contact the hotter the flame in his lower stomach would burn. Then Keroro did something that sent Tamama over the edge... he leans forward, then breaths lightly on his ear. Tamama let out a small noise and pulled away from the feeling.

Tamama was thankful he was wearing his blue swim shorts otherwise everyone would have seen what had just decided to come out of the blue uninvited.. Tamama draws his knees together and puts his hands in his lap in an attempt to push down the forming tent. He really hoped no one saw that... how embarssing.

"All done." Keroro says; acting as if he had done nothing wrong at all. Nope... he was completely innocent.

"Tamama would you mind putting sunblock on me now?" Keroro asks sweetly, holding out the bottle for Tamama to take.

"O-of course not..." Tamama mumbles, a little blood trickling down from his nostril. Tamama wanted to do so much worse... he wanted to just take Keroro then and there, but that wouldn't be such a wise decision... so instead of giving out a teasing session like Keroro had done to him, he applied the sunblock normally... but Keroro managed to make the sitiuation more painful by sitting in his lap.

There was no way Keroro COULDN'T be aware of Tamama's arousal now... so it was now obvious to Tamama that he was doing this intentionally. Of all the places and times Keroro could finally decide he wanted to fool around, why there and now? This was torture... Tamama bites his lip hard each time Keroro shifts his hips even slightly.

Suddenly, Keroro grabs Tamama by the hand and yanks him up to his feet; the next thing he knew the two of them were in the water. It happened so fast Tamama forgot how to swim for a fraction of a second. He swam back up, his head poping out of the water as he took in a breath of oxygen; he spun around and glared at Keroro, who was already long gone, far over by Kiriri and the two young loves.

xxx

Later that day, when the sun had set and the heat and turned into a cool summers night. Everyone had gauthered around a bonfire after dinner and told spooky ghost stories. Every story had Giroro and Natsumi on edge. The others didn't really seem fazed until Saburo told his bone chilling tale...

"...Rumors were rife about the alleyway behind the tavern. It was haunted, folks said. Haunted by the ghost of a young girl who had been found murdered in that self-same passage. People avoided the small street after dark, for the spirit was said to be a vengeful one. Of course, no one could name anyone whom the ghost had actually killed, but the tales were enough to keep people away from the alley at night..." He paused breifly before continuing...

"Fortunately for the owners of the tavern that backed onto the alley, their front door faced a well-lit road and so business was not slack... But then one night, while the tavern was full of drinkers, a nasty character named O Hare wandered into the bar. Women and children were not safe in his presence, but especially not women..."

"After O Hare had consumed far too much alcohol, he suddenly announced to the bar that he d seen a pretty young thing in the alley out back of the tavern. The bartender froze in the middle of polishing a glass, and the men around the bar exchanged covert glances. No one said a word, but everyone was thinking about the ghost of the vengeful young girl."

"Everyone in the bar looked down at their glasses as he stumbled to his feet. No one made a move to stop him, and there was a quiet air of he deserves what s coming to him about the bar as O Hare left the building. It s just too bad that there isn t really a ghost, thought the bartender, setting down the shining glass and picking up another one to polish. O Hare sorely needed a lesson in human kindness and respect for others...At that moment, a horrible scream came from the alley.."

Giroro and Natsumi clung to each other and whimpered, staring fearfully at Sabruo as the wood in the fire pit crackled.

"...Everyone in the tavern looked up in shock and fear. Had there really been a ghost out there? Or was O Hare up to his old tricks and even now accosting one of their womenfolk? The men leapt to their feet and raced to the back door of the tavern. Pouring out into the street, they were met by an unnatural cold, and their eyes were dazzled by a blaze of light!"

Giroro suddenly screamed and squeezed Natsumi so tightly it was starting to hurt, but she didn't seem to mind, she was so scared so was holding him even tighter. The air became tense, everyone sat on the edge of their seat... which were just logs with their tops cut off to form a flat surface.

"The bartender thrust his way to the front of the crowd and saw the body of O Hare lying in a pool of bright white light. His throat had been torn to pieces, and blood was spilling out in gushes!"

Natsumi cried in fear as she hid her face in Giroro's hat. Her outburst made Kiriri jump and cling to Keroro out of fear. She hadn't been expecting such a startling noise. The story on the other hand didn't make her feel even remotely anxious. In fact she seemed bored.

"...Above him hovered the semitransparent figure of a young girl, her eyes gleaming with red fire, her mouth covered with blood. She glared down at O Hare and then turned to look at the crowd. The specter licked the blood from her lips thoughtfully, her eyes on the bartender s neck. Then she vanished, taking the light with her. At their feet, O Hare gasped out his last breath and died."

"The local authorities were summoned to deal with the body of O Hare. Though skeptical at first, they were finally convinced, since there had been so many eyewitnesses who had seen the ghost hovering over the dying man. The bartender resigned his position the next morning and took a job across town, the memory of the ghost s hungry stare at his neck prompting him to look elsewhere for employment..."

"That's not a true story is it?" Natsumi asks, still clinging to her fellow ghost fearer.

"Nah, it's just a story, Natsumi." Koyuki smiles.

"There's no need to be afraid, Sweetie." Aki said, patting her daughter on the back softly.

Suddenly a womanly scream echoed off in the distance. All time seemed to freeze. No one moved, breathed or even blinked.

"Guys... where is Angol Mois..?" Fuyuki asks, staring at the empty spot Mois use to be.

"Kululu is gone too!" Tamama points out.

"Maybe they just went inside..?" Paul suggests.

"NEEYAAAAA!" The blood curdling scream of Kululu so close made everyone jump.

"That jerk! He's probably trying to scare us." Natsumi declared, putting on a brave front, but she was still holding onto Giroro's hand... her knuckles were white and so where his.

"Then what happened to Moa?" Keroro asks. No one had an answer.

The bushes behind them crackled and moved unnaturally, causing them all to jump up and flock to the other side of the fire.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed, clinging to each other tightly as a blood soaked, ghostly figure jumps out of the bushes bearing a sickle.

"DON'T KILL ME! TAKE TAMAMA INSTEAD!" Keroro says as he cowers behind the First Class Private.

"Yellow, I found you!" Kiriri runs forward before anyone can stop her she runs up and pulls a fabric off the figure. The sheet falls and the two people underneath are exposed. Angol Mois with Kululu on her shoulders.

"Kee~kekekekekekekeke~"

"We should have known..." Fuyuki groans. Sabruo laughs, obviously having already heard of Kululu's plans to scare everyone.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY YOU STUPID FROG!" Natsumi yells as she cracks her knuckles and targets him. Giroro holds out his hand and a gun assmbles in his grip.

Kululu jumps off Mois' shoulders and runs off as the hot-headed duo chase after him. All the while Kululu is laughing.

Twenty minutes later they finally finished beating him, then everyone rejoined around the fire. Kululu came crawling back some time later, laughing, but was brused from the punches he had recevied.

"I'm pretty tired... I'm gonna go to bed." Tamama says, standing up.

"Me too." Keroro adds.

"Are you sure? But it's so earily." Fuyuki says.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired..." Tamama says with a yawn.

"So am I... come on, Kiriri." Keroro says, reaching for his daughter but she darted away from him and jumped up onto Angol Mois' lap and hugged her tightly.

"No, no, no!"

"Can she stay with me tonight Uncle Keroro? Please? She really wants to spend time with her Aunty Moa~" Mois cooes as she snuggles the little one.

Keroro gives Tamama a look. And in that moment the two seemed to be comunicating through facial expressions. After their discussion, Keroro gives Mois a nod.

"Ok, just don't let her stay up too late." Keroro says.

"Who is going to tell the next story?" Aki asks. Everyone looks around at each other. No one seemed to want to, but then Paul stood.

"I have a story."

xxx

**_TAMAMA'S POINT OF VIEW:_**

xxx

Stupid Keroro... harassing me all day... following me everywhere, then when we're alone acting like nothing happened. He's so stupid. I still can't believe he did that to me at dinner. He thinks he's so funny. Putting his hand on my thigh, touching my crotch... giving me a boner in public around the people we know... I'm so mad. I WAS SO EMBARSSED! I STILL AM! I'm just going to ignore that evil bastard.

When we get to the room, he goes to the bathroom and I climb into bed. I sit there for a while then hear the shower running. I don't know why I can't sleep... I was exhausted a minute ago, but now I can't shut my eyes.

I lie there and wait until I hear him get out of the shower. The bathroom door opens, letting in light, but then he turns it off... he comes back in the room and gets in bed next to me.

I expect him to try and make a move... from all the signals he's been giving me today. But he doesn't. He doesn't even cuddle me.

I turn around, looking at his back that was facing towards me. I sit up and hit him in the side. He sits up and rubs his side.

"Ow... why?" He asks, blinking at me tiredly. I scoot over and wrap my arms around his.

"I want you, Keroro.." I say quietly, hiding my burning face against his shoulder; "Make love with me..?" My heart is racing so fast I can hear it pounding in my ears.

"I'm not ready for that yet, Tamama... I'm sorry." Keroro says, patting me on the head.

All the sexual tension that has been building up for so long just overwhelms me all at once. Something in me snaps.

"Sarge... you've been teasing me all day and now you tell me you're not ready?" I ask in the deeper tone that I usualy don't use unless I'm angery or jealous.

I pounce onto him without warning and pin him down by his wrists as I chuckle darkly. Keroro goes pale as he draws his knees together. I dive down and chop down on his neck. He lets out a squeal and struggles, but he can't get me off of him.

I kiss him on the mouth roughly. He turns his head away, thrusting up his hips and catches me off guard. I fall off the bed onto the floor. As I'm there, I see something I can use to my advantage. A rope. I don't know why it's here... but I'm not going to question it.

I see Sarge running towards the door in a hurry; his hand goes to the doorknob.

"Oh no you don't. TAMAMA IMPACT!" I hit him just hard enough to knock him out. I chuckle. Walking over to his unconcious form. I pick him up, throwing off his stupid afro before scooping him up and carrying him to the bed. I set him down carefully then grab that rope I saw. I tie his hands above him to the bedpost.

I wander back over to the door and lock it as I chuckle to myself.

"Tamtamatama~" I grin, climbing up onto the bed. I crawl over to my Sarge just as his eyes flicker open. He tries to break free of the rope but it's useless. Yet, for some reason he doesn't realize this and continues to struggle.

"Why are you fighting, Sarge..? Don't you want me to do naughty things for you.. I'll do anything you want..." I ask, biting my lowerlip as I crawl up beside him, leaning my face in close to his. I sit up on my knees and lean forward, placing a hand on his chest to keep me balanced as I capture two of his fingers between my lips. I tease them for a minute or so, just to demonstrate what this mouth is capable of.

I pull away, looking at his face. He doesn't seem convinced yet. So I lean down and begin kissing his chest, licking and sucking at his skin in all the right places.

As I'm doing this, I let my hand slide down his his body; his legs are still tightly drawn together, but after a while, he slowly lets his knees drift apart.

I take the opertunity to curve my hand down and find his slit, but I didn't have to, his member was already out and hard.

I smirk, tracing the length with the tips of my fingers. Feeling him so hard is making me hot. I chew on my lip as I work my hand up and down his member, after a minute he tosses his head back and moans.

He seems to melt away; his legs fall apart limply and any struggling he was doing stops. I pump faster each time he moans... the sounds of his enjoyment are turning me on even more... but I want him to more than make soft noises of bliss and pleasure...

"Ahhh... *huff* ... T-Tamama.." That's what I want... that's right, say my name, Sarge. I grin to myself.

I let go of his erection and lean to him, pressing my lips to his. He kisses me back without hesitation. I slip my tongue into his mouth, taking full dominace, and he happily accepted the role of being submissive.

It never feels real when we kiss.. it always feels like one of my dreams. I get so high... just this rush of happiness and overwhelming joy takes control over me. But this time it felt so real... it felt perfect.

A high I never wanted to come down from. The touch, every nerve hot and burning... the vibrations of his every gunt and grumble making their way to me. I lighten the kiss to loving pecks, gentle and tender. I nip his bottom lip softly and suckle at it teasingly. Keroro pants softly. I feel him shifting and moving his hips.

"Tamama, please..." He pleads needingly. I kiss him once more on the corner of his mouth before I pull away. I put my fingers to his lips and he takes them in eagerly.

When I pull my hand away, a string of siliva still connects from my two fingers to the tip of his lips. He looks so beautiful; his cheeks burning, half-lidded eyes filled with lust and desire.

I sit on my knees between his legs, watching the first digit I incerted slide in and out, then I add a second. Sissoring them to strech him out. I lean forward and kiss him when I had the sudden urge to.

Keroro rocks his hips, causing our members to rub against one another and our stomachs. The feeling makes me dizzy, I want this so badly... I rock my hips with his and I move my fingers faster after adding a third.

I moan, panting lightly... I can't wait anymore. I pull my fingers out and sit up, leaning forward, I untie Keroro's hands. He relaxes, spreading his legs apart for me. I position myself acordingly, then press forward slowly, watching Sarge's expression to make sure it doesn't hurt him.

He's so tight, this feels so incredible. I rock my hips slowly, digging into him deeper with each thrust. I go even slower when his face tightens into an uncomfortable expression. Is this hurting him? I roll my hips more gentle...

"What the Frog, Tamama? Go faster or else I'm gonna fall asleep!" I jump, startled by his sudden outburst. I do as he demanded.

"Better..." Keroro grnuts. For some reason, the sound of the bed creeking is turning me on... but it seems to be annoying Sarge. He sits up suddenly, causing me to stop.

"Pin me up against the wall." Keroro says, grabbing my hand.

"W-what..?" My face gets hotter than it just was.

"You said you'd do anything I want, Tamama~" Keroro says, tracing his finger up my arm as he kisses my neck. Oh dear Frog...

I get off the bed and pull him up; I put my hands on the smalls of his back as I kiss him deeply.

I push him back against the wall; he wraps his arms around my shoulders as I lift him up. This is a lot harder than it looks... but he trusts me not to drop him so I won't.

Once I locate his entrence and get back inside it was a lot easier. I held him tightly and began to thrust deeper. It feels so good... so very amazingly good. I pant harder and move my hips faster.

"T-Tamama..!" Keroro moans, squeezing me tightly as I move faster and faster until... I release filling his insides with my essence.

I wait until Keroro's feet touch the floor before I collapse down on my bottom. I look at Keroro. He's always so handsome and just.. utterly perfect.

I spot the white droplets comming down his inner thighs, and follow them up with my eyes. He's still hard... I have to fix that.

I sit up on my knees and grab his waist. I lick the drops of cum from his thighs; I make my way up until my lips are at his tip. I give it a playful lick, then take it into my mouth. I take all if it into my mouth. All. Of. It.

I moan around it, making Keroro's knees shake as he gasps my name. I bob my head as I suck... ocasionally twirling my tongue around the bottom of his member.

I pull out, licking and tasting every inch of him before closing my hand around the length and pumping quickly with my skillful hands. Years of masterbation have made me a master at this! I know what things feel good when, and how hard, gentle, light or rough...

I open my mouth, knowing those sounds escaping from my lover's throat were my hint he was about to climax.

I close my eyes just intime. His cum splatters all over my face; in my mouth, on my cheek, some even up on my brow.

I keep pulling on him until I get every last drop. I lick the last dribbling off his tip before he falls flat on his butt.

I wipe his cum off my face and then lick it off my fingers in a manner that makes Keroro's face burn. I bite my lip and wink at him.

"You need a shower." He mutters. I blink, looking over him.

"So do you."

After our bubble bath together we cuddle up in bed, wrapped up in each other's arms. I want to say those three words... I want to stay with Keroro forever. There is no one I want more. Just to be with this person that I've been in love with for so long. If this person vanished suddenly, I would stop breathing. I would stop living... I wonder if he feels the same... probably not. Maybe he did before, but does he remember? If I say those words to him every night before he sleeps will he ever remember that he loves me?

I tighten my grip around Keroro's waist as I snuggle closer to him. I open my mouth to say those three words...

"I love you, Tamama..." My heart skips a beat... I feel so dizzy. Did he say those words? Am I dreaming now? I hold him tighter.

"I love you too, Keroro..."

xxx

**_O: The ghost story Saburo told is called "Ghost in the Alley" look it up if you want more info. I do not own it~ = u =_**

**_Don't you just love how I end this story with frog sex? Just... perfect. That's how all stories should end... LOLOL XDD_**

**_(But this isn't the end END... there is more... Kiriri's evil plans are just beginning~)_**

**_Kiriri: "Gi~ri girigirigiri~ you foolish organic meat-bags... the day of my rule is quickly approching... and when it does, no one will be safe."_**


End file.
